¡Nee, nee, Méxicokun!
by Neah Lotto
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México, parodiando sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos tienen yaoi. Porque todos tenemos un México-kun dentro. ¡Viva México cabrones! "La Rosa de Guadalupe"
1. ¡Mis Barquitos!

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** ¡Mis barquitos!

**Iniciado: **08 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **08 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (1/¿?)

**Warnings: **Ninguna. Probablemente yaoi posteriormente

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

Cierto día México, también conocido como Alejandro González, tenía seis pequeños barquitos de papel flotando en el agua de una fuente.

─Había una vez un barco chiquito, había una vez un barco chiquito… ¡Achú!─ Cantaba alegremente, mirando flotar a sus barquitos, y estornudando de vez en cuando.

La ilusión se terminó cuando comenzaron a caer piedras de la nada, hundiendo a dos de los barquitos.

─ ¡Argh! ¡Mis barcos!─chilló Alejandro, y se giró al escuchar la risa de los tres chicos del Eje─. ¡Qué cabrones! ¿Y eso para qué?

Alemania se rió.

─ ¡Ahora reponme mis barquitos!─le exigió Alejandro a Ludwig, que solamente le dio un empujoncito. México frunció el ceño y luego se dirigió a Japón e Italia─. ¡Repónganme los barquitos!

─Pasta~

─Todas las respuestas son no.

─ ¡Hey, denme una respuesta o…!─ el ruido de agua salpicando lo interrumpió, y vio con horror como los cuatro barcos de papel restantes se hundían, gracias a más piedras de Ludwig─. ¡Hey!

─Eso te pasa por ponerte del lado del idiota de América─ le dijo Alemania─. Debiste unirte a mí cuando te lo sugerí.

─Es que estaba enfermo… ¡Achú!

─Sólo tomamos las medidas necesarias, México-kun─ se encogió de hombros Kiku, con gesto de disculpa, y los tres se retiraron.

─¡Bua! ¡Mis barcos! ¡Potrero del Llaaanooo! ¡Achú! ¡ACHÚ!

En ese momento iba pasando Alfred, que lo vi llorando.

─Hi, Alejandro ¿Por qué lloras?

─Alemania hundió mis barcos, gringo güey─ contestó México con amargura, sonándose los mocos. Un foco se prendió sobre la cabeza de Alfred.

─ ¿Y por qué no les declaras la guerra? También a mi me hundieron mi súper barco de papel, Pearl Harbor ¿recuerdas? ¿Te unes a mí y a los demás? ¡Recuerda que yo soy el héroe!

─…

─…

Alfred le miró fijamente y le besó brevemente, mirándolo expectante. Alejandro se ruborizó, agarrando un extremo de su zarape.

─Sale pues. Total, ya se me pasará la gripa. ¡Achú!

América lo miró horrorizado.

─ ¿Tienes gripa? ¡MÉXICO! ¡ARGH! ¡Achú!

**Notas de la Autora:**

El 13 de Mayo de 1942, buques alemanes hundieron al primer buque petrolero de México, Potrero del Llano, y el 20 de ese mismo mes, hundieron a Faja de Oro. México reclamó por los daños, pero Alemania no aceptó la reclamación, y Japón e Italia nunca contestaron. Entre los meses de junio y septiembre Alemania hundió otros cuatro barcos, y México entró a la Segunda Guerra Mundial de parte de los Aliados.

Lo de la gripa se refiere al caos social en México por su revolución, je.

Llamé a México-kun Alejandro, porque según el INE (Instituto Nacional de Estadísticas) es el nombre más popular en el país, y González porque recordé a Speedy González xD


	2. El penacho de tata Moctezuma

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** El penacho de tata Moctezuma

**Iniciado: **09 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **

**Status: **En progreso (2/ ¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**El penacho de tata Moctezuma**

En cierto picnic entre varias naciones coincidieron por azar del destino, Austria, España y México. Música de tensión y escenario de tormenta eléctrica, por favor.

─Hey ¿pasa algo?─ Preguntó Arthur al sentir la tensión.

─Ve~ Nee, nee, México ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó la pasta?─ preguntó Feliciano con ojos llorosos.

─Nah, no es eso ─ suspiró Alejandro, mirando mal a Roderich─. Exijo que me devuelvas el penacho de tata Moctezuma.

Roderich suspiró y rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Otra vez con eso?─preguntó Antonio, nervioso, dándole unas palmaditas al joven México en la cabeza.

─ ¡No me trates como perrito, hermano!─ recriminó Alejandro haciendo un puchero─. ¡Para empezar es tu culpa que no tenga el penacho de tata Moctezuma!

─Se pone intenso─ comentó Alfred, comiendo hamburguesas mientras veía la pelea.

─Pero Alejandro, tu abuelo nos lo regaló─ argumentó España─. Además, ese penacho ni siquiera era de Moctezuma.

─Y luego Antonio me lo regaló a mí─ añadió Roderich.

─ ¡Pero…! ¡El penacho de tata Moctezuma!

─Y a todo esto, ¿para qué quieres el penacho, aru?─preguntó Yao, arqueando una ceja.

─Lo quiero poner en mi casa como adorno─ contestó Alejandro, sonriendo ante su imagen mental de lo que sería el hermoso penacho.

─Entonces definitivamente no─ le negó Roderich, meneando la cabeza─. Todas esas cosas que le pertenecieron a tus abuelos las tienes en un desván, descuidadas. ¿Imagina lo que pasaría con el penacho?

─¡Buaaaa!─chilló México─. ¡Pero es del abuelo! ¡No quiero el modelo pirata, quiero el original!

─Pero ya te dijimos que fue un regalo de tu abuelo a España…─musitó Roderich.

─ ¿Y qué te enseñe, México?─le regañó España─. ¡Lo regalado ya no se devuelve! Ahora vamos, repite: Lo regalado ya no se devuelve.

─Lo regalado ya no se devuelve… malditos cabrones abusivos─ murmuró el muchacho eso último, sin que lo oyeran los otros.

─Eres un buen chico, México─ le sonrió su hermano Antonio, besando su frente.

─Alégrate, probablemente te lo preste cuando sea tu cumpleaños doscientos─ le consoló en vano Roderich

Y, zanjada la cuestión, continuaron con el picnic.

Alejandro sólo siguió mirando a Roderich con un aura malévola rodeándolo, comparable con la de Rusia. Eso no se iba a quedar así… ¡Seguiría insistiendo!

**Notas de la Autora:**

Cuando Hernán Cortés vino a México, Moctezuma les hizo de varios regalos, entre ellos un penacho que NUNCA se puso el emperador azteca, así que no, no era suyo. El penacho terminó en Viena, Austria en 1525. Y luego terminó olvidado y deteriorado.

En 1877 se reconoció su valor y fue exhibido en el Museo Etnológico de Viena, desde la exhibición, México lo quiere de regreso y ha estado en pláticas desde entonces. Se dice que Austria podría prestárselo con motivo del bicentenario. Personalmente espero que no, porque en Austria lo tienen bien cuidado y a la vista para que sea admirado, y aquí seguramente lo meterían en el desván debajo del museo =S

En resumen: El penacho no es de México porque lo regaló xD

Y mucha, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ Me seguiré esforzando para hacer más de estos, lo prometo =P


	3. Pancho, estrella de Hollywood

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** Pancho, estrella de Hollywood

**Iniciado: **13 de enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **13 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (3/ ¿?)

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

_**Pancho, estrella de Hollywood**_

Cierto dato curioso del 11 de enero de 1914…

─Wow, Doroteo ¿en serio crees que sea buena idea?─ preguntó Alejandro frunciendo el ceño.

Alejandro estaba sumamente triste, enojado, confundido, en fin, un tropel de emociones chocaban en su interior. No le gustaba mucho todo ese asunto de la revolución, de su gente luchando contra su gente, pero él era un país, y en un caso así no podía hacer realmente algo útil. Toda esa inestabilidad social lo había dejado con gripa, incluso había estado en cama durante bastante tiempo.

De hecho, ahora mismo estaba en cama, siendo visitado por el mismísimo Centauro del Norte, Pancho Villa.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¡Podría ser un paso en mi carrera! ¡Y no me digas Doroteo, porque soy Pancho Villa!

─Bueno, Pancho…─comenzó Alejandro, frunciendo el ceño─. Es que tal vez te deberías enfocar… ¡Achú!

─Salud.

─Gracias. Ahora, escúcheme ¿sales?

─Sales y vales.

─ ¡Quiero que detengan toda esta porquería!─ se quejó Alejandro amargamente─. ¡Si no lo hacen voy a…!

─ ¡Señor Villa!─llamó uno de los subordinados del hombre rebelde─. ¡La batalla está a punto de comenzar!

─Bueno, señorito México, debo irme a filmar. Que se mejore pronto.

─Con todo su bang, bang, no creo─ murmuró México enfurruñado, tapándose con las cobijas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como se las quitaban de un tirón, y casi se lanza sobre Alfred al ver su cara sonriente.

─ ¡Hi, señorito!─se burló Alfred.

─Vete a la chingada, mamón─ fue la grosera respuesta de México─ ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

─Vine a ver la filmación de la película de don Villa. Después de todo, la compañía es de mi casa.

─Solamente ustedes tendrían esa genial ideal.

─ ¡Qué lindo eres cuando te enojas! ─ exclamó Alfred, abrazándolo.

─Déjame en paz ¡ACHÚ!

─Sabes, ese señor Pancho Villa tiene madera de actor ¿no?

─Pues de nada me sirve.

─Oye, México, necesito que me des tu opinión.

¿Su opinión? ¿Estados Unidos pidiéndole SU opinión a México? A lo mejor el enfermo era Alfred, no Alejandro.

─Sale pues, dime.

─ ¿Y si a la película le agregamos un héroe? ¡Ese sería yo, claro! La historia sería algo como que vinieran los Ovnis en plena batalla de Ojinaga, entonces yo…

Y así el pobre de Alejandro se pasó escuchando la verborrea de Alfred, que lo puso aún más enfermo, eso y viéndolo hablar con la boca llena mientras comía hamburguesas y bebía refresco.

"_Pero este maldito gringo me las va a pagar. Tendré que decirle a Villa que les dé unas cuantas sorpresita, tal vez en Columbus"_

**Notas de la Autora:**

El 2 de Enero de1914, Mutual Film Company firmó un jugoso contrato con Pancho Villa para grabar las batallas que se desarrollaran en los siguientes días, incluso se estipuló que dichas peleas debían ser en el día para que tuvieran buenas tomas (OMFG O.o) La **Batalla de Ojinaga** fue la que se filmó, el 11 de enero de 1914. Villa llegó a Ojinaga con un gran ejército, desplazando al ejército federal de la ciudad.

La cinta se llama "The life of general Villa". Primero se filmó el punto de vista de los federales esperando a Villa a partir del 7 de Enero, en realidad, ignoro si tuvieron suerte con el rescate de la película, pero para más detalles pueden visitar esta página:

http:/ /www2. eluniversal. com. mx/pls/ impreso/noticia. html?id_nota=12320&tabla= cultura

Ah, que Pancho Villa, tan simpático él…

Y me preguntaron sobre la apariencia de Ale-chan y ya tengo una respuesta ^^

http:// omiittchii. deviantart. Com /art/Hetalia-Mexico- 150317490

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace tan feliz verlos w Si quieren hacer una petición de algún momento histórico en México o una leyenda o lo que sea, puede pedirlo, aunque por el momento seguramente el siguiente drabble hable de la Conquista

Chaito ^o^


	4. Chocolate con la abuela

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** Chocolate con la abuela

**Iniciado: **16 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **16 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (4/ ¿?)

**Warnings: **Muy light Suiza x México

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Chocolate con la abuela**

Es un día lluvioso, justo como aquél día…

─Oye ¿qué no te gustó mi chocolate?─ Preguntó Vash, muy indignado al ver a Alejandro mirando la ventana sin decidirse a abrir el chocolate que tenía en las manos, un regalo que había decidido hacerle. ¡Maldición, incluso había forrado la caja de chocolates sólo para él! Con ayuda de su hermanita, claro.

─ ¿Ah? ¡Ay! ¡La cagué, lo siento!─ se disculpó México con Suiza, aún medio distraído─. Y ya te lo dije muchas veces: tu chocolate es el mejor, está buenísimo, está chido que me traigas cajas. Y… ¿Te gusta mi chocolate oaxaqueño?

─Si, es muy rico, aunque tiene un sabor extraño─ comentó Vash, frunciendo el ceño, mirando su taza de chocolate caliente de Oaxaca a punto de acabarse─. Nunca había probado de este tipo.

─Pos'… si lo hubieras probado de manos de mi abuela hace un chorro de años, el sabor sería más raro.

Miró su humeante taza de chocolate hecha en barro, mientras recordaba ese día:

Llovía a cántaros, ese detalle nunca se le iba a olvidar

***Flash Back***

─ _¡Chiich Amaité!─ Se escuchó la voz de un pequeño niño, que corría hacia la cocina de la Abuela Imperio Maya, que se encontraba sirviendo alguna bebida caliente en una rudimentaria taza de barro, pero dejó su actividad para cargar a su querido nieto y llenarlo de besos en sus mejillas._

─ _¡Alejandrito! ¿Cómo has estado? _

─_Bien, chiich─ contestó Alejandro._

─ _¡Pero a ti te voy a dar una paliza, chamaco mugroso!─ lo regañó enérgicamente su abuela─. ¡Venirte así con esta lluvia! _

─_Es que colli Tlaneci me dio permiso. Además quise venir a ver a esos señores, don Jerónimo y don Gonzalo. _

─_¿Y para qué?─ preguntó Abuela Imperio Maya en tono cortante, sacando otra taza._

─_Porque don Gonzalo me encontró y me trajo contigo, chiich─ contestó el niño─. Además consulto a don Jerónimo para ponerme nombre._

─_Sus nombres que ni de aquí son, de esas lenguas raras─ meneó la cabeza Amaité con desaprobación─. Me hubiera gustado Balam para ti, escuincle._

─ _¿Balam no significa jaguar?_

─_Así es─ la abuela puso una taza enfrente de él mientras bebía─. Fuerte como el jaguar porque, Alejandrito, siento que se vienen las cosas feas. Y esos dos hombres no son el mejor augurio, por eso debes de ser fuerte si algún día yo y Abuelo Imperio Azteca llegásemos a faltar._

─_Pero usted y colli Tlaneci son fuertes, jamás los vencerían─ dijo Alejandro, provocando que Imperio Maya se preocupara y se perdiera en sus pensamientos, sacada de su ensimismamiento por una exclamación del pequeño que había adoptado como nieto─. ¡Chiich, le echó demasiado picante!_

─_No sea chilletas, escuincle. _

***Fin del Flash Back***

Alejandro sonrió con tristeza recordando el aroma del cacao siendo molido por su querida abuela, y el sabor de la reconfortante bebida, en especial en casos de lluvia. Sería muy feliz si pudiera ver a los abuelos de nuevo.

─Mi abuela solía prepararlo diferente─ le explicó Ale─. En lugar de utilizar leche y azúcar utilizaba agua, harina y chile.

─ ¿Chile?─ se escandalizó Vash─. ¿El chocolate picaba?

─Mucho, pero no estaba tan mal, la espuma era la mejor parte. ¡Achú!

─Que extraña manera de comer chocolate─ refunfuñó Vash─. ¿Y qué te gusta más? ¿Antes o ahora?

México miró a Suiza confundido, tratando de pensar que época le gustaba más. Pero luego meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

─Todas las fases del chocolate son ricas sabiéndolo disfrutar─ concluyó ruborizado.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Junté a Suiza con México porque Suiza hace el mejor chocolate, y en México se originó, más específicamente gracias a los mayas, que utilizaron el cacao para la bebida además de ser una moneda, porque, aunque la cultura olmeca ya cultivaba el cacao desde el 3000 a.C. en realidad nunca hicieron chocolate.

Alejandro llama a Imperio Maya chiich Amaité porque chiich es abuela en maya, y Amaité es un nombre maya que significa rostro del cielo. Además es un nombre lindo. Imperio azteca es llamado colli Tlaneci porque colli es abuelo en náhuatl, la lengua azteca, y Tlaneci es un nombre azteca que significa amanecer.

Lo que quiero decir con eso de que don Gonzalo encontró a Alejandro y lo trajo con Imperio Maya es una referencia al padre del mestizaje, Gonzalo Guerrero, que llegó junto al intérprete Jerónimo de Aguilar a la Zona Maya, y luego de estar prisionero decidió tomar esta cultura como propia, casándose con una mujer maya, con la cual tuvo hijos. Por su parte de Aguilar aprendió la lengua, pero no se adentró tanto en la cultura maya.

Así que ya queda claro que Hernán Cortés no fue el padre del mestizaje cuando nació Martín Cortés, hijo de él y de la Malinche.

¡Lo hice! Por fin pensé en una manera para el debut de Abuela Imperio Maya, a petición de aki-chan ^^ Espero que te guste, aunque Abuelo Imperio Azteca en realidad no participe.

Y otra vez muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Así que ya saben, algún momento histórico, leyenda o algo, sólo pídanlo.

¡Bye!


	5. México, Alemania y las guerras mundiales

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** México, Alemania y las guerras mundiales

**Iniciado: **01 de Febrero de 2010

**Finalizado: **01 de Febrero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (5/¿?)

**Warnings: **EU x México.Alemania x México. Mención subliminal de Alemania x Italia. ¡Eneida, no leas! xD

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**México, Alemania y las guerras mundiales**

_Primera Guerra mundial:_

En su cuarto, México estaba tomando sus medicinas contra la gripa. Esto de la revolución en serio que había acabado con sus fuerzas, y además los demás países estaban "agarrándose del chongo". Carajo, vivía en la maldita Casa de la Risa.

─ ¡Patrón!─ le llamó una mujer─. ¡Tiene visita!

─ ¿En serio?─ se sorprendió Alejandro─. Ah, déjalo pasar, Conchita. ¡Achú! Seguramente debe ser ese estúpido gringo que viene otra vez a restregarme en las narices que es el héroe y no sé cuanta cosa más.

Casi se le cae el jarabe cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona no era Estados Unidos, sino Alemania.

─Hola, Alejandro.

─ ¿L-Ludwig? ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?─ preguntó, extrañado.

─Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante.

─Uyyy y yo que creí que nomás venías a visitarme─ bromeó el mexicano.

─Pues… también. ¿Cómo has estado?

─Agripado─ suspiró Alejandro, haciendo una mueca─. ¿Y tú?

─Muy cansado. Esta guerra es demasiado agotadora.

─Pos' déjala─ aconsejó México─. Ni tú ni tu gente deben estar contentos de estar en guerra. ¡Achú!

─Tú sabes que no es así de sencillo, tú aún sigues en conflictos ¿no?─sonrió Alemania. Alejandro también sonrió.

Estaba muy contento de tener a Ludwig en su casa, admiraba mucho a la nación, y que fuera su huésped le parecía increíblemente maravilloso.

─ ¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?

─Sobre la guerra y tu papel.

─Ah. Eso.

Toda la felicidad de Alejandro se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

─Ludwig…

─Alemania, por favor.

La repentina formalidad del rubio provocó un respingo del mexicano y un estornudo.

─Alemania. Tú sabes que ahora mismo no puedo entrar en ninguna guerra, ni siquiera he podido terminar con mis asuntos aquí.

─Bueno, pues mi jefe te ofrece un trato que te interesara.

─Alemania, no…

─ ¿No quisieras de vuelta a tus hermanos?

Alejandro se quedó callado y lo miró perplejo.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Digo que si te unes a nosotros podemos debilitar a Estados Unidos. Si ganamos podemos obligar a Alfred que te devuelva tus lentes y tus hermanos.

Sus lentes… Claro, le harían muy bien pero.

¿Sus hermanos?

Arizona, California, Nevada, Utah, Nuevo México… Texas… ¿Texas también?

─¿Hablas en serio?

─Sí, sólo… piénsalo ¿está bien?─ le pidió Ludwig, sonriendo─. Mañana vendré para saber tu respuesta.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a Alejandro pensando seriamente este asunto. Lo mejor sería comentarlo con el jefe.

***

Al día siguiente, en casa de Estados Unidos…

─ ¡Señor Alfred! ¡Hemos interceptado un telegrama!─ dijo uno de sus hombres, llevándoselo.

─¿En serio? Déjame verlo, _please_─ pidió Alfred sonriendo y le echó una ojeada. En cuanto terminó, frunció el ceño y salió corriendo sin ninguna explicación.

Tenía que hablar con Alejandro de inmediato.

***

Los ojos nerviosos de Alejandro se encontraron con los de Alemania, y tragó saliva, nervioso.

─ ¿Y bien, Alejandro? ¿Qué has decidido?

─Mi jefe Carranza no quiere conflictos─ contestó él, afligido─. Híjole, lo siento mucho, pero… no podemos entrar a la guerra. ¡Achú!

Ludwig suspiró y caminó hacia Alejandro, tomándolo por los hombros.

─No pienses en este momento en tu jefe. ¿Qué pasa con tu deseo de volver a vivir junto a tus hermanos y hermanas?

─Pues…

Alemania se acercó al rostro de Alejandro, que apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo los labios de Ludwig tocar los suyos. Ay virgencita ¿y ahora qué chingados debía hacer?

─ ¡Stop!─gritó una voz─. ¡Que ya ha llegado el héroe!

Urgh. México no sabía si agradecer la presencia de Estados Unidos o maldecirlo.

─ ¡Qué clase de puta entrada fue esa!─ espetó Alejandro, separándose de Alemania─ ¡Achú!¿Y cómo entraste aquí?

─ ¡Eres muy malo, sólo vine a rescatarte! ¡Porque yo soy…!

─El héroe, sí, ya lo sé. Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Alfred borró su rostro alegre e infantil por una mueca amenazante, fulminando a Alemania con la mirada.

─ ¡No creas que no sé lo que pretendes! ¡Da por hecho mi entrada a la guerra!

Ludwig le sostuvo la mirada, pero por dentro lamentaba el fracaso del plan. Su jefe no estaría muy contento.

─¿Y ahora a ti qué te picó, gringo? ¡Achú!─ preguntó Alejandro sorprendido.

─Mira esto, lo explicará todo.

Alejandro tomó el telegrama que Alfred le tendió y lo leyó horrorizado. No, eso no podía ser.

─ Él… ¿hizo que peleáramos?

─Al parecer sí, tuvo influencia en mi jefe y…

─Creo que ya tengo tu respuesta Alejandro─ lo interrumpió Ludwig, frunciendo el ceño─. Lamento que haya sido un no. Nos vemos en batalla, América.

─Dalo por hecho, Alemania.

─Lamento que haya pasado esto, Alejandro─ se disculpó Ludwig, y se retiró.

Alejandro, por su parte se dejó caer en el sillón.

─No puedo creer que él fue quien promovió la guerra entre nosotros.

Alfred se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo. Pero él era el héroe, y si tenía que hacerlo, daría la cara por México.

NADIE se metía con lo que le pertenecía.

_Segunda Guerra Mundial:_

En medio de un cuarto oscuro, Alejandro suspiró cansado y preocupado, sintiendo como los brazos fuertes de Alemania lo rodeaban, apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él, enredados entre una maraña de sábanas que apenas y los cubrían.

─Te lo advierto, Ludwig, ni una palabra a Feliciano de esto─ murmuró México, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

─Ni lo menciones─ masculló Alemania, besando sus cabellos.

─Esto no volverá a suceder, cabrón.

─Eres muy extraño ¿sabes?

─ ¿Yo? ¡Chinga a tu madre!─ espetó Alejandro, frunciendo el ceño─. ¡No puedo creer que viniste a visitarme para hablar de eso! Tú, Inglaterra, Francia, España… todos. Todos son iguales.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?─ preguntó Alemania confundido.

Alejandro no contestó pero refunfuñó. Como si no supiera que solamente buscaban su amistad para sacar provecho de su hogar, a un lado de Alfred.

─Y… yo no fui el primero ¿verdad?

─Eso no se pregunta─ le cortó Alejandro a Ludwig.

─Alfred fue el primero ¿cierto?─insistió el Ludwig, rompiendo el abrazo.

─ ¿Qué carajos importa eso? Se dice el pecado, no el pecador.

─Sabes bien a que vine.

─Y tú sabes mi respuesta, ya se las he dicho a todos: Me mantengo neutral ante lo que hagan. Mátense si quieren, no es mi bronca. Además, todavía no me recupero de mi revolución, no quiero que mi gripa empeore.

─Si te unes al Eje, Japón, Italia y yo podríamos cuidar de ti. ¿No quisieras recuperar también tus lentes? ¿Y a tus hermanos?

─Que aferrado. Estoy bien sin los lentes─ mintió─. Y no quiero que obligues a mis carnalitos a que vuelvan conmigo. Ellos están bien ahora con Alfred.

─Alejandro, yo…

─Además, no quiero problemas con Alfred. Ya no, gracias. Y no gracias a ti otra vez.

─Estás rechazando la oportunidad de tu vida.

─Y duro y dale con eso. En serio, ya no insistas─ gruñó, aún cubierto con la sábana─. No estoy del lado de ninguno, aún te doy petróleo ¿no? Y tú, Kiku y Feli siempre son bienvenidos, porque aún somos amigos.

Ludwig miró preocupado el bulto que era México. A su jefe loco no le haría nada de gracia saber la negativa de Alejandro. Por su parte, Alejandro se sentía muy mal. En esos momentos estaba muy resentido por lo que había pasado antes y aún así seguía admirando a Alemania, pero su jefe le había dado claras instrucciones: "No aceptar ningún trato con Alemania".

Se durmió, sin esperar encontrar a su amante por una noche al día siguiente.

Efectivamente eso fue lo que pasó.

Pobre Feliciano.

***

─ ¡Así que te unes a nosotros!─ exclamó Alfred, caminando junto a Alejandro─. Hey ¿Está bien con eso, Alex?

─Sí, gringo, ya te lo dije y te lo firmé ¡Achú! Tu viste lo que pasó en la estúpida fuente y como hundieron los barquitos. ¡Y no me llames Alex, soy Alejandro, tú, bestia!

─Gracias por unirte, entonces.

─Ni lo menciones, güey.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, un telegrama fue interceptado por EU. El telegrama decía que Alemania, desde territorio estadounidense, había promovido una intervención norteamericana en México (ah, mira nomás que lindos). Alemania intentaba enfrentar a los dos países para debilitar a EU e impedir su entrada a la guerra. Pero ¡ups! Hay quienes dicen que fue este telegrama el motivo por el cual entraron en 1917.

Puse a Alejandro sintiendo una gran admiración (y algo más O.o) por Ludwig, porque México tiene una interesante historia sobre el germanofilismo, del que hablaré en otros Drabbles u one-shots sobre el por qué surge, es un tema demasiado interesante como para dejarlo aquí y ya.

Eso a mí no me consta, no creo que haya sido por eso, pero sería lindo que Alfred saltara por Ale-chan ^^

Hice énfasis en eso de que México se separó de su hermano Texas, porque los mexicanos generalmente recordamos que perdimos este territorio y los otros son como: ah, ¿en serio? Supongo que dolió más Texas por lo de su Guerra de Independencia. (Awww, Texas x México es tan lindo y tsundere, debo hacer un drabble sobre ellos xD)

Reviews:

**aki-chan924****: **Que bueno que te gustó cómo hice tu petición, temí que no te gustara D: Y bueno, te entiendo, todos adoramos el chocolate x3

**icegirl2711****: **Wow ¿en serio intentaron enseñarte maya? Para el capítulo use a mi primo, que sabe algunas palabras en maya, pero no estaba muy segura de ponerlo . Y bueno, como puedes ver, cumplí tu petición. Espero que te guste, sería horrible que no te gustara lo que querías ver D:

**shelflourescente****: **Jajajaja, ¡en serio, gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi versión de México, y sí, Himaruya debe hacer a México. Y bueno, este capítulo no es tan light como el anterior, pero tampoco es tan hard… como sea, espero te guste ^o^

**megu-chan:** ¿En serio México son dos? Argh, es que por más que busco no encuentro alguna referencia histórica sobre México Norte y México Sur . Yo más bien diría que es México y los territorios que cedieron a EU… bueno, seguiré buscando, porque eso me intriga D:

**shadowleani****: **¡Hola! Ya apunté todas las peticiones que me hiciste (además de tu petición en el fic de VC y OCE), porque definitivamente todo eso merece una mención xP. Sí, Alejandro debería hacer algo respecto a su gripa/influenza, porque luego el mundo entero lo mira feo x3

¡Y gracias también a los lectores anónimos! ¡Los quiero a todos! ^o^


	6. Guerra de los Pasteles

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** Guerra de los Pasteles

**Iniciado: **03 de Febrero de 2010

**Finalizado: **03 de Febrero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (6/¿?)

**Warnings: **¿Light?Francia x México

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Guerra de los Pasteles**

"_No entiendo que puede querer este tipo güero…"_

Alejandro miraba con desconfianza a Francis, que tomaba su café y comía de su pastel. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en lo que tuviera que decir, porque lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y tumbarse en la cama. Aún no se sentía muy bien, no después del abandono de Texas.

Estúpido Guillermo.

─ Así que, Alejandro ─ comenzó Francis, hablando con coquetería─. Vengo a tratar unos negocios contigo, mon amour.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se tratan?

─Sobre ciertos pastelitos, no sé si los recuerdes…

─Ah…

***Flash Back***

Tacuba, 1832

─¡Mon chéri!─ exclamó Francia cuando vio entrar a Alejandro, escoltado por los hombres de Santa Anna, y acompañado de otro chico parecido a él ─. ¿A qué debo tu visita, dulzura?

─ ¡Epa! ¡Un paso atrás!─ le advirtió México─. Pues, en realidad sólo venimos a comer pastel, quería que mi hermano los probara. Y los de atrás, pues… en realidad no sé por qué nos siguen, pero son oficiales de don Santa Anna.

El chico que venía con él asintió. Era muy parecido a México, sólo que él parecía más ceñudo, y tenía la piel más clara. Por su parte, los oficiales decidieron sentarse en una mesa, dedicándose a tomar vino y comer pastel

─Me llamo Texas─ musitó el chico, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño─. Y tú debes ser Francia.

─Francia nii-san, si gustas─ a esto, Francia le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

─ ¡No acoses a mi hermano, cabrón!─ le advirtió Alejandro, poniendo a un malhumorado Texas detrás de él.

─No te pongas celoso, mon amour, Francia nii-san tiene amor para todos─ le aseguró Francia, rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura, y tratando de llegar a "las regiones vitales" de México, pero fue rechazado una y otra vez por el muchacho.

─Alejandro─ habló de pronto Texas con voz monótona, toqueteando el hombro de México─. Escucha, los hombres…

No terminó de decir nada más, pues una lluvia de pasteles voló por la pastelería de Francis, cayendo como proyectiles. Los tres dieron un grito y se escondieron detrás de la barra, protegiéndose de los pasteles.

─ ¡Haz que se detengan!─ exigió Francis, tirando de su cabello─. ¡Están destruyendo mi pastelería!

─ ¿Estás pedo? ¡A mí no me hacen caso!─ espetó Alejandro─. ¡Todo el santo día he querido pasarlo con Guillermo, pero eso imbéciles nos vigilan! ¡Nos siguen!

─Tiene mucha energía el día de hoy─ comentó Guillermo, sin nada más que aportar.

─ ¡Entonces lo haré yo mismo!─ Francia salió de su escondite y se encaró a todos los descontrolados oficiales─. ¡Hey, dejen de tirar pasteles o voy a…!

Lo que les iba a hacer nunca lo supieron, pues un pastel cayó en su cara, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

─Vaya─ fue todo lo que dijo Texas, mirando al rubio en el suelo.

─Más vale que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió─ dijo sabiamente Alejandro─. ¡Vámonos, Memo!

Y así fue como Texas y México huyeron de la pastelería, y los oficiales nunca le pagaron a Francis.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Definitivamente, ese día nunca se le iba a olvidar a Alejandro. Fue de la época en la que aún Texas estaba junto a él, a pesar de que ya podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Ah, su querido hermano Guillermo…

─Bueno, pues entonces págame─ exigió Francis.

─ ¡Ah, chinga'! ¿Y yo por qué?─ saltó Alejandro─¡Yo no aventé ni un solo pastel, así que nel, no te pago ni madres!

─ ¡Pero si no es sólo eso!─ reclamó el rubio, extendiendo en la mesa todas las reclamaciones de otros comerciantes franceses─. ¡Mira todas las quejas!

─ ¡Pero no te las puedo pagar todas! ¡Tú sabes que tuve una pelea con Texas, y no tengo tanto dinero!

─Bueno…─Francia hizo una mueca perversa─. Siempre las puedes pagar de otra forma… como con tu cuerpo o…

Lo siguiente que Francis supo, fue que México lo había echado de su casa.

─ ¡No te resistas a mi amo, mon chéri!

Algún día, Alejandro terminaría cediendo a sus encantos, pero para eso tendría que comenzar a hacer sus planes.

*******

Plan A de Francia nii-san: Bloqueando Veracruz

─¡Jajajaja!─ reía Francia maliciosamente, con sus barcos bloqueando el puerto─. ¡Ahora, sí, Alejandro tendrá que suplicarme perdón y…! ¡Ah, pues ahí está! ¡Alejandro! ¡Bonjour, mon amour!

Alejandro lo miró desde el puerto con rabia y le hizo un gesto obsceno.

─ ¡Chinga a tu madre! ¡Aún no te pago!

Y con eso, el mexicano se fue muy molesto, lanzando mil y una maldiciones contra Francia, que quedó decepcionado por lo poco exitoso de su plan.

Plan A de Francia nii-san: Fallido.

***

Plan B de Francia nii-san: Bloquear todos los puertos del Golfo

─¡Con esto tendré que conseguir que se rinda!─ decidió Francia, caminando de un lado a otro en el puerto, hablando para sí mismo─. Y entonces, después de que me suplique perdón, le diré que me pague y que puede irse quitando la camisa, entonces…

─¡Te estoy escuchando!─espetó Alejandro─. ¡Y aún no te voy a pagar!

─ ¿Ah sí?─ se burló Francia─¿Y cómo vas a pasar?

─Por el Corpus Christi─ se encogió de hombros México─. Texas tendrá que estar bien con eso.

─ ¿Qué no estaban enojados?

Plan B de Francia nii-san: Fallido.

***

Plan C de Francia nii-san: Negociaciones

Francis estaba con Charles Baudin, su contralmirante, mirando desafiante a Alejandro que estaba sentado a un lado de Luis Cuevas, el ministro de relaciones interiores y exteriores de México.

─Su país ha sido muy maleducado─ dijo Charles Baudin─. Es por eso que he venido a hablar con usted.

─Bueno, es cierto que Ale es bastante irreverente e impulsivo, pero…─revisó una vez más las cuentas y dijo─ ¿no cree que estas cuentas son demasiado exageradas? No podemos darles ochocientos mil pesos.

─Es por eso que ya le propuse un trato a México: pagarlas con su cuerpo.

Luis Cuevas y Alejandro se quedaron helados ante la abrupta sinceridad de Francis.

─Ehm… lo siento, no creo que podamos aceptar esto.

Plan C de Francia nii-san: Fallido.

***

Plan D de Francia nii-san: ¡Fuego!

─ Ahhhh─ gritó Alejandro, corriendo en círculos, y apagándose el fuego de sus pantalones─. ¡Eres un desgraciado, Francis! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Francia se echó a reír satisfecho, viendo como Alejandro corría todo chamuscado.

Así comenzó una guerra entre Francia y México, en la que pasó de todo: se agarraron del chongo en Veracruz las dos naciones, lo mismo que Baudin y Santa Anna, una pierna de este último salió volando… en fin, parecía que Francia estaba a punto de ganar la guerra (y el cuerpo de Alejandro), hasta que escucharon una voz:

─ ¡Bloody hell! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los dos se volvieron y vieron a Inglaterra, mirándolos enfadado.

─ ¡Arthur!─ exclamaron los dos, y Francis dejó de golpear a Alejandro con una vara que había recogido del suelo.

─¡Francia, idiota!─ gritó Arthur─. ¡Vengo a ver por qué diablos Alejandro deja de mandarme cosas, y cuando llego te encuentro golpeándolo! ¿Qué no te da pena aprovecharte de los débiles?

─ ¡Hey!─ protestó Alejandro.

─ ¡Ustedes dos vienen conmigo!─ ordenó Arthur, jalándolos a los dos de la orejas─. ¡Y van a hacer las paces!

Plan D de Francia nii-san: Fallido

***

Arma mortal de Francia nii-san: Beneficiarse del conflicto ajeno y de los que son más débiles que él.

─ Bueno, bueno ¿no es mejor, así, que sean amigos de nuevo?─ los animó Arthur.

─Si, son esas amistades que dices: ¡Qué bárbaro, que amigazo!─ refunfuñó Alejandro, firmado el Tratado de Paz con Francia.

─En realidad sólo me importa que sigas comerciando conmigo, Alejandro─ se encogió de hombros Inglaterra.

─Si, me lo sospeché desde un principio─ se lamentó amargamente México.

─A mí no me importa, siempre y cuando me pagues los seiscientos mil pesos en los que quedamos─ dijo Francis alegremente y luego su tono cambió a uno más lascivo─. Es mejor que pienses como me los vas a pagar, mon chéri.

Alejandro casi se echa a llorar, sólo de pensarlo.

Arma mortal de Francia nii-san: Beneficiarse del conflicto ajeno y de los que son más débiles que él.

Operación: Exitosa

**Notas de la Autora:**

Guerra de los Pasteles (1838-1839):

En 1832, en una pastelería de Tacuba, los oficiales de Santa Anna comieron pasteles y se fueron sin pagar. El pastelero, el señor Remontel, envió esta reclamación a Francia, entre muchas otras quejas de comerciantes franceses establecidos en México (pedía 30 mil el don, ¿pues cuántos se comieron?). Aunado a la guerra, fusilaron a un francés en Tampico, acusado de piratería, y la tensión aumentó.

El gobierno mexicano, que acababa de salir de su conflicto con Texas, intentó llegar a un acuerdo con el barón Daffaudis, que en marzo de 1838 trajo diez barcos de guerra amenazando con invadir. México no pagó nada y el 16 de abril bloquearon el puerto de Veracruz, y como México no cedía, bloquearon todos los puertos del Golfo. México aún no dio nada, e hizo pasar su mercancía por el puerto texano Corpus Christi. Charles Baudin intentó llegar a un acuerdo con Luis Cuevas en Jalapa, pero no fueron aceptadas las demandas

Los franceses abrieron fuego contra San Juan de Ulúa y el puerto de Veracruz el 27 de noviembre del mismo año, y el 30 de noviembre, México declara la guerra a Francia. Santa Anna lucha contra la armada francesa, y ninguno de los dos iba ganando (aunque Santa Anna perdió una pierna, LOL, por eso tuvieron que retirarse a Pocitos).

Como Francia había bloqueado el comercio para otros países europeos, la marina británica (¡Igirisu al rescate!) mandó a su Flota de las Indias Occidentales, y prácticamente obligó a México y a Francia a firmar el Tratado de Paz, firmado el 9 de marzo de 1839.

Conclusiones: Nadie ganó. Bueno yo diría que Francis salió mejor parado, porque recibió 600 000 pesos de las reclamaciones exigidas, mientras que ellos retiraron las flotas y no exigieron gastos de guerra.

¡Nuevo OC en este capítulo! Texas, Guillermo González, que cambiará su nombre tras su independencia por el de William Johnson en otro capítulo. Puse a Texas junto a México en la pastelería porque me encanta su relación incestuosa de amor-odio, y Alejandro habla de tensión, porque en esa época ya se sentía Xd

Reviews:

shadowleani: ¡Cierto, si Feliciano se enterara habría guerra! Y tienes razón con lo de Obrador y Calderón, ellos dividieron a México en dos, je, pobre Alejandro, tiene dos jefes. Y ya re apunte tu pedido del multipairing, espéralo pronto, mientras, dejo tu petición sobre la Guerra de los Pasteles ^o^

yumiki-sama: Muchas gracias por el review ^o^ y por ver el dibujito que hice de Ale. Yo de la historia de Chile no sé mucho, pero me encantaría que apareciera en un capítulo del fic x3 Y espero ver algún dibujo tuyo un día de estos =P

aki-chan924: De la influenza, definitivamente habrá un capítulo, yo aún estoy resentida porque cerraron todo (como tú, yo también ya era libre T.T). Y sí, México ama a EU, pero no lo admitirá u.u

Adnachiel: Wow, nunca he visto un OC con México del Norte y del Sur, aunque es cierto de que son muy diferentes, pero eso también pasa si comparas hasta una colonia o una delegación con otra. Aunque para mí siempre será un solo México con muchos cambios de humor x3

Hikarii-chan: ¿España x México? ¡Definitivamente! La verdad ya hasta tengo pensada la idea y todo xD

Hina Yoso: España como padre de México me gusta cuando Lovino es la madre Jajajaja. A mí se me hace más como el hermano adoptivo, pero si, también como padre es genial. (¡Que digo, el jefe es genial sea como sea!)

: Si Hidekazu sensei quisiera mi México-kun, sería tan feliz TuT Y claro que puedes usar el nombre de Alejandro en tu fic y hacer lo que gustes con él, mi México es tu México ^^

icegirl2711: Yo encantada de haber hecho tu petición, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ Si México saliera en Hetalia, si haría una buena pareja con Alemania, pero habría guerra contra el fandom GerIta Jajajaja Y lo del telegrama, es cierto, ya casi nadie lo recuerda

anonimita :D : Ups, lamento haberme tardado actualizando, tienes razón, si fue bastante tiempo. Por eso ahora si me apuré ^o^

yumeko: ¡Definitivamente habrá sobre la independencia de Texas! Siento como si fuera a disfrutar haciendo ese capítulo, que probablemente sea el siguiente, aún no lo sé jojojo

¡Y gracias de nuevo a todos! También a los lectores anónimos, porque después de todo, también se toman la molestia de leer, es justo que se les agradezca ^o^

Alejandro: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	7. Juana y Alejandro

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** Una musa para Alejandro

**Iniciado: **05 de Febrero de 2010

**Finalizado: **06 de Febrero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (7/ ¿?)

**Warnings: **México x Juana, Condesa de Paredes x Juana, México x España. Hetero, Shojo-ai y Shonen-ai, LOL

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Juana y Alejandro**

Nueva España, segunda mitad del siglo XV

─Mira cuanto has crecido, Alejandro─ dijo Antonio mientras caminaban por el castillo del virrey, el Marqués de Mancera─. ¡Y qué guapo estás!

─Ya, ya entendí, hermano─ murmuró Alejandro muy avergonzado, e incómodo entre esas ropas vistosas─. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a esta fiesta? A mí ni me gustan.

─Quiero que conozcas a una nueva doncella en la corte de tu jefe─ dijo España sonriendo─¿No quieres estar guapo para ella?

─En realidad no me interesa.

─Vamos, vamos, no seas tan negativo─ lo animó Antonio, besando su frente y guiándolo hacia─. Ya he hablado con ella y es una muchacha muy guapa y lista. Estoy seguro de que serán grandes amigos, eso me gustaría, de hecho.

─ ¿Y de qué podría hablar con ella? Yo no soy muy inteligente. Mucho menos soy lindo o guapo o algo que se le parezca.

─Sí eres listo, sólo eres flojo─ contradijo España─. ¡Y mi pequeño Ale es la cosa más mona de por aquí!

─No soy pequeño─ farfulló Alejandro muy avergonzado.

Antonio se limitó a reír y condujo a Alejandro a través de la multitud hasta una congregación de personas de rostros inteligentes, cuya atención se centraba en una jovencita de dieciséis años aproximadamente.

Y entonces ella volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Alejandro, que sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

La muchacha tenía cabello largo y negro, bien peinado y suelto, enmarcando su rostro blanco, que exhibía orgullosamente las facciones finas de su dueña, y sus mejillas rosas coloreaban sus mejillas. Pero lo que más le impresionó a Alejandro fueron sus ojos oscuros, profundos, sabios, inteligentes.

─ ¡Juana, querida!─ la llamó España afectuosamente, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía la chica con los eruditos─. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo un momento? Será rápido, lo prometo─ luego Antonio se dirigió educadamente al resto─ ¿Les importaría si les robo a la señorita durante unos minutos?

Ellos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, y Juana se acercó a ellos.

─Buenas noches tenga, don Antonio─ saludó ella con cortesía, y luego se dirigió a Alejandro, que dio un respingo al recibir la atención de la joven─. Y muy buenas tenga también usted, señorito.

Antonio se echó a reír, y Alejandro se ruborizó.

─Verás, Juanita, quería que conocieras a mi hermano adoptivo, Alejandro González─ los presentó─. Él es mi hermanito adoptivo, Nueva España, o al menos es la parte representativa, claro que también están sus hermanas Filipinas, Costa Rica, Texas… en fin, usted me entiende.

─Es un placer conocerlo, señor Nueva España.

─El placer es mío, señorita Juana.

Y ese día, Alejandro cayó a los pies de Juana Inés de Asbaje y Ramírez de Santillana, la que sería su primer amor.

Pasaron algunos años de ese encuentro, y Antonio comenzaba a recelar del profuso cariño que Alejandro le había tomado a Juana. Era muy cierto que deseaba la amistad entre los dos, pero no paso inadvertido el hecho de que el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Alejandro iba todos los días al castillo aunque no hablara directamente con Juana. Se conformaba con observarla, y cuando tenía la oportunidad charlaba con ella, tal vez no de cosas artísticas, pero Alejandro siempre se mostraba atento a lo que ella tuviera que decir, y así supo la historia de su vida como hija ilegítima, prodigio desde los tres años, la vida con sus tíos, y ahora parte de la corte.

Juana había cambiado en gran medida a Alejandro, refinando su manera de comportarse y de hablar, sin necesidad de recurrir a las maldiciones y palabras obscenas, cortesía de España.

─Quisiera ir a la Universidad, señorito Alejandro─ le contó Juana─. Pero me es imposible, mi género me lo impide.

─Sabes, tal vez podríamos encontrar algún modo─ propuso Alejandro.

─Ya le he comentado a mi madre la idea de ir vestida de hombre a la Universidad, pero me temo que la desechó.

─No se preocupe, Juana, le prometo buscar alguna forma… si hablo con Antonio tal vez…

─Le ruego no hable de esto con don España─ pidió Juana─. No sería prudente pecar ambos de indiscreción. No. Ya he tomado una decisión, y he escogido tomar el hábito.

─ ¿Está segura?

─Mejor una vida recluida pero llena de aprendizaje que una vida galante y vana.

Alejandro la miró con tristeza y asintió, comprendiéndola perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él mismo.

Si ya estaba fuera de su alcance, ahora lo estaría aún más.

***

En un día lluvioso, Antonio encontró a Alejandro contemplando la lluvia a través de la ventana, con los ojos llenos de nostalgia, y llorando amargamente. Suspiró, esperando Lovino perdonara su ausencia, cuando había prometido regresar inmediatamente a visitarlo. Bueno, pero ahora era su hermanito quien lo necesitaba, y no podía irse sabiendo que se encontraba deprimido.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Ale? En los días lluviosos es un hábito verte chapoteando afuera.

─A lo mejor ya estoy demasiado grande para esas cosas─ suspiró Alejandro, secándose los ojos.

─ ¿Cómo? ¡Nunca se es lo suficientemente grande!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la lluvia, y Antonio abrazó a México, besando toda su cara con ternura, y Alejandro se dejó hacer.

─Es por Juanita ¿no?─ murmuró España, haciendo una pausa entre sus besos, para reanudarlos, pues ya sabía la respuesta. Tampoco le sorprendió probar el sabor salado de las lágrimas recién escapadas.

─ ¡Yo la amo, hermano!

El llanto silencioso de Alejandro se hizo más intenso, y pronto ya estaba gimiendo e hipando con fuerza, aferrándose más a Antonio.

─Ay, mi pobrecito Ale…

Persiguiendo una causa perdida.

***

─… la Condesa siempre es muy amable conmigo, Alejandro─ le contaba Juana después de otros años sin verse─. Es una mujer muy inteligente y hermosa, además, ha sido mi protectora en mi estadía en este convento.

Todos esos años ya habían dejado testimonio en el rostro de Juana, que ya era propiamente el de una mujer adulta, aún si los hábitos quisieran velarla. En cambio, parecía que en Alejandro no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de un chiquillo de trece años, el precio de la inmortalidad.

─Me sorprendió encontrarla aquí─ comentó Alejandro, sonriendo─. Usted me habló de permanecer en la orden de las Carmelitas, y llegó a parar a la orden de las Jerónimas.

─En realidad es un cambio muy agradable. Y siempre recibo visitas de la Condesa de Paredes.

─Ella debe ser una gran amiga para que usted la tenga en tan buen concepto.

─Así es.

─ ¿Y ha escrito mucho? Aunque recuerdo que me dijo algo parecido a: "No me gusta escribir"

─Y es verdad, generalmente escribo por encargo. Escuche, este es un fragmento de un poema hecho en honor y encargo de mi amiga la Condesa:

_Ser mujer y estar ausente_

_No es de amarte impedimento,_

_Pues sabes tú que las almas_

_Distancia ignoran y sexo._

─Vaya, es muy hermoso, Juana.

─Señorito Alejandro, hay algo que me encantaría confesarle, si es tan amable de prestarme su oído.

─Puede confiármelo.

─Pienso que podría haberme enamorado de la señora condesa.

***

─Alejandro… ehm… ¿y ahora qué pasó?─ Quizo saber Antonio, acunándolo en su brazos, porque aunque ya no era tan pequeño como solía serlo, aún podría mimarlo si quería─. Regreso sabiendo que fuiste hoy a ver a Juana, y en lugar de que regreses tan contento como me imaginaba, llegas todo apachurrado.

Alejandro le contó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto lo que le había contado Juana y lo mal que se la había pasado sabiendo esto.

─Duele mucho, Toño.

─Por supuesto que duele, porque es el primer amor. Y el primer amor siempre parece el único.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Antonio suspiró, y besó su mejilla.

─Lo más sano para ti es que la olvides, hay demasiados impedimentos para que estén juntos, y no me refiero sólo a su preferencia por la Condesa.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

España lo miró fijamente, tan serio que intimidó a Alejandro. Pero pronto Antonio rompió a reír.

─ ¡No me des esos sustos, hermano!

─ ¡Sólo bromeaba contigo, pequeño!

─ ¡Que no soy pequeño, carajo!

Ahí estaba, pensó Antonio satisfecho, el humor de su hermanito querido. Humor que esperaba durara mientras visitaba a sus demás hermanitos adoptivos y a Lovino.

***

Después de esa tarde con Juana, Alejandro dejó de frecuentarla tan seguida hasta que dejó de ir definitivamente, y Juana no hizo ninguna insistencia especial para solicitar una visita de su amigo, y aunque no lo quisiera, eso hirió una vez más el corazón de Alejandro.

Una vez más dejaron que los años corrieran.

─ ¡Alejandro!─ llamó una alegre voz familiar, y Alejandro sonrió, sentado en su sillón sin hacer nada especialmente─ ¡Ya volvió tu hermano favorito!

Se levantó del sillón enseguida y se arrojó contra él, abrazando con fuerza a Antonio, que le devolvió el abrazo.

─ ¿Me extrañaste?─ preguntó Antonio, sonriendo, y Alejandro se ruborizó al escuchar el tono provocativo de su hermano adoptivo.

─Sí, te extrañé mucho. Durante todo este tiempo me he sentido muy solo.

─ ¿No has ido a visitar a Guillermo o a Fernandita (1)?

─No, no los he ido a visitar, ni a ellos ni a… Juana.

─Ah, hablando de Juana─ dijo España con tono sombrío─. Pasé a visitarla antes de venir hacia acá y… pues lo mejor sería que fueras a echarle un ojo.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─ preguntó Alejandro, helado.

─Juana está enferma de cólera─ le informó Antonio, frunciendo el ceño─. Te lo digo porque tal vez quieras visitarla y yo podría… ─ Alejandro salió apresurado de su casa sin terminar de escucharlo─… acompañarte…

Se dejó caer en el sillón, cubriendo su cara con las manos, preocupado por lo que podría salir de esa visita. Definitivamente no sería nada bueno para su querido Nueva España, y, abrumado por la amenazante catástrofe, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que le hubiera ahorrado a Alejandro si nunca le hubiera presentado a Juana.

***

─Ah, no esperaba que volviera, Alejandro─ habló Juana con voz débil, recostada en una cama, con un aspecto lamentable: la piel se le estaba secando, incluso se le estaba poniendo de un extraño tono violeta. Pero para Alejandro fue un alivio ver el brillo inteligente de sus ojos intacto.

─ ¿Por qué no? Usted es mi amiga, Juana.

─Bueno, hemos p-perdido contacto hace años…

─Lamento mucho eso.

─Está bien, no importa.

─ ¿Cómo se siente?─ preguntó Alejandro golpeándose mentalmente, y acercándose a la cama de su amada ─Perdón, es una pregunta estúpida. Mejor dígame que es lo que ha hecho en estos años, si me hace el favor.

─Tuve problemas con Sor Filotea de las Cruces, y d-dejé los libros y las artes. Lo he v-vendido todo.

─ ¡Juana!─ se lamentó Nueva España, derramando lágrimas─ ¡Lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitaba!

─Oh, pero estuvo ahí─ estiró los labios en un triste intento de sonrisa─. Tal vez no físicamente, pero estuvo.

Alejandro tomó su mano y la besó, susurrando contra ella lo que hace mucho quería decirle.

─Le amo mucho, Juana. Mucho, desde que la conocí.

─Hombres, que curiosas personas, hablando cuando ya no tienen más remedio…

─Lo lamento. Pero sigo amándola.

─No, no me ame... p-porque yo no puedo amarle, no quiero amarle. Lo siento mucho…

─ ¿Por qué?─ quiso saber Alejandro, sintiéndose aún peor que antes, a pesar de haber presentido una respuesta como esa.

─Deje de… hacerse daño…─ Alejandro apretó la mano de la mujer y apretó también los ojos, sintiendo más lágrimas corriendo por su rostro─. Mi Nueva España…

Y tras esas palabras, ella dejó de existir.

Las monjas hicieron llevar el mensaje a Antonio, y le hicieron saber también el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Alejandro, urgiéndole a venir lo más pronto posible. Ahora, Antonio caminaba hacia casa de Alejandro, llevándolo semi inconsciente en sus brazos, apenado por no haberle advertido antes de los riesgos de amar a una mujer mortal.

─Perdóname Alejandro─ lloró, y los ojos confundidos del aludido lo centraron─. Tú nunca debiste haberla amado, pero yo te dejé que lo hicieras porque… bueno, supongo que lo hice porque se te veía feliz.

─Juana… Juana…─ suspiró Alejandro, sin dejar de sollozar─ ¡Quiero de vuelta a Juana! ¡Tráemela, Antonio!

─Si pudiera lo haría, pero sólo soy una nación, no soy ningún Dios. Y tú tenías que haber estado consciente de lo que hacías cuando te enamoraste de ella.

─ ¡La amo! ¡La amo!

─Yo sé, pero ella ya no está. Dale ese amor a alguien más, alguien que esté vivo y pueda correspondértelo, alguien que… se parezca a ti.

─ ¿Qué… se parezca a mí?

─Que comparta tu inmortalidad, que sea una nación con la que quieras estar.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, España se inclinó sobre el muchacho, dándole el beso que no obtendría nunca de la mujer muerta, y una vez llegados a la casa, donde Antonio comenzó a desnudar a Alejandro, esperó que si bien no podría nunca desaparecer la herida, por lo menos podría ayudarla a sanar.

***

México, siglo XXI

Muchas cosas habían pasado tras su primer amor, pensó Alejandro, mirando a través del cristal empapado de lluvia de su casa, tomando de cuando en cuando un sorbo de tequila, ya borracho, pero no por eso su mente dejaba de funcionar dolorosamente.

Las palabras que le había dicho Antonio, sobre eso de encontrarse una nación a la cual amar, se le habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, y era un tema al cual le daba muchas vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Qué nación podría amarlo? ¿A qué nación podría amar? Era demasiado difícil para él encontrar una respuesta, y con la cantidad de países que conocía ahora, no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Podría ser cualquiera, hombre o mujer, Asiático o Africano, Europeo o Africano, de Oceanía quizás…

─Ya lo descubriré algún día, Juana. Mientras, creo que mañana iré a ver a Antonio.

**Notas de la Autora:**

(1)Fernanda Pérez: Ella es Guatemala, que tendrá su propia historia con México en países posteriores ^^

Y bueno, creo que todos los mexicanos conocemos por lo menos un poco de Sor Juana, y los que no, déjenme contarles resumen: fue una erudita novohispana muy importante. Nació como hija bastarda, pero desde pequeña era muy inteligente, y aprendió a leer a los tres. Al poco tiempo fue enviada a vivir con sus tíos, que la apoyaron para entrar a la Corte del Virrey, el Marqués de Mancera, a los dieciséis años.

Quería era ir a la Universidad, pero no se lo permitieron, así que decidió entrar a un convento. Se unió a la orden de las Carmelitas, pero salió por problemas de salud, y pasó a la orden de las Jerónimas. En la celda donde vivía mantenía charlas con otras eminencias de su época. Una de sus amistades era la condesa de Paredes, con la que se dice mantenía una relación lésbica (yo creo que sí).

Uno de sus conflictos más fuertes fue la desaprobación del obispo de Puebla, que criticaba su gusto por las letras y le recomendaba una vida más religiosa. Sor Juana le dio respuesta ("Respuesta a Sor Filotea"), donde mantuvo su posición, pero tiempo después terminó vendiendo su biblioteca y sus instrumentos musicales. Ella murió de cólera en una epidemia, por ayudar a sus compañeras.

Hetero O.o Pero con una pizca de España x México ¡No le digan a Lovino! (¿Qué se trae México contra los gemelos Italia? xD)

Y para el otro capítulo, definitivamente será la Independencia de Texas ^^ Con mucho de EU x México x Texas x3

Con este capítulo me quedé pensando: ¿Quién será el verdadero amor de México? °o°

Reviews:

shadowleani: Yo también me imagine pastelazos cuando decían de la Guerra de los Pasteles, y me avergüenza decir que pasó mucho tiempo hasta que supiera qué rayos fue. Oh, bueno, al menos ya ahora lo sé x3

aki-chan924: Sí, tiene razón, Arthur es la onda, pero en esa vez no ayudó mucho a México ¬¬U Y el Antonio x Alejandro, este capítulo tiene un poco, pero ya vendrá uno que tenga más sobre ellos ^^

Adnachiel: ¡Oh, no te robes a México! *despreocupada* Róbalo si quieres, mi México es tú México =P Yo tampoco termino de entender eso de dividir así a México, pero bueno, es válido xD

zaphiro: Leí tu fic, y dejaré un review tan pronto pueda , lo prometo.

PanLeeBlackfraids: ¿De Monterrey? ¡Siempre he querido ir al Norte! (Yo vivo en el centro de México) Y yo no es que odie a Texas, aunque si me de coraje, pero entiendo que se quería ir con alguien que tuviera más posibilidade$

Yumeko: Yo también pienso que fue demasiado dinero por unos pasteluchos (¿le echaron oro en polvo en vez de harina o qué?) Yo también odie a Francia cuando supe de eso, pero una vez que miras Hetalia, es imposible pensar lo mismo con lo cómico que es xD

: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi *estúpida* adaptación de la Guerra de los Pasteles. No sabía si así quedaría bien, pero bueno, el chiste es que ya está posteado. Y cierto, a veces México debe aprender a ceder, que le salió peor ToT

yumiki-sama: Pues hoy no es sobre Texas, pero ese vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, lo juro ^^ Puede que sea el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, ya veremos. Y si, también quiero hacer un capítulo sobre el "amor a la triple A" xD

hikari_loka: Maltratan a México porque es… ¡maltratable! Haga algo mal o no. Qué bueno que te haya gustado como representé a México, ojalá no te decepcione nunca *con pancartas que dicen: "Me esforzaré"*

anonimita :D : La Guerra de los Pasteles sí que es genial, a mí me parece algo adorable (¿?) Cuando lees sobre ella es algo así como: ¡Dah! Sería genial que Hidekazu sensei la retomara en Hetalia u.u


	8. Hermandad rota

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** Hermandad rota

**Iniciado: **07 de Febrero de 2010

**Finalizado: **07 de Febrero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (7/ ¿?)

**Warnings: **Angst, muy Angst de hecho. EU x México x Texas

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Hermandad rota**

Diciembre de 1821

Alejandro estaba sentado en casa de su hermano Texas, suspirando de felicidad, y acomodándose sus lentes. Hacía apenas muy poco tiempo que él y sus hermanos habían sido liberados de España con ayuda de los insurgente y ese tipo, Agustín. En realidad no se fiaba mucho de él, pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a pensar en Antonio, sintiéndose muy culpable. No podría olvidar la mirada deshecha que le dirigió y sus promesas (¿o amenazas?) de reconquista.

Se sentía muy extraño, haber sido alguna vez Nueva España, y ahora ser nombrado Imperio Mexicano.

─Alejandro─ habló una voz monótona a su espalda, y él dio un respingo.

─ ¡Guillermo! ¡No me asustes así!

─Perdón─ se disculpó─. Pero me dijeron que hay dos hombres esperando en el salón de invitados.

─En ese caso deben de estarte buscando a ti ¿no?─ observó Alejandro.

─No, creo que vienen a vernos a los dos. Y de todas maneras ven a acompañarme, bonito hermano nos salió…

El rostro atribulado de su hermano extrañó a Alejandro, y Guillermo lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo a la sala de invitados, donde había dos hombres sentados, uno rubio, y otro de cabello negro y piel blanca. Los dos se pusieron en pie en cuanto vieron entrar a los hermanos.

─ ¡Ah, mira que monadas Stephen!!─ dijo el rubio con voz alegre─¡Y qué lentes tan lindos lleva ese chico!

Alejandro y Guillermo lo miraron extrañados, y el hombre de cabello negro, el que debía ser Stephen les sonrió en gesto de disculpa.

─Disculpen a Alfred, él es siempre muy impulsivo─ les pidió, tendiendo su mano para estrechárselas─. Mi nombre es Stephen F. Austin, y él es Alfred F. Jones, también conocido como Estados Unidos de América.

─ ¡Yeah, I'm the hero!

─Ehm sí, el héroe. Y somos sus vecinos del norte.

Alejandro no podía dejar de mirar a Alfred. Había visto estadounidenses en sus tierras antes, y había escuchado a Antonio hablando sobre ese chico, que había estado al cuidado del señor Arthur, pero nunca lo había visto personalmente.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Alfred se ruborizó, y rogó que nadie lo notara, no quería causar una mala impresión ahora que por fin lo estaban reconociendo como país independiente. Pero no por eso dejó de sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la médula espinal.

"… _Dale ese amor a alguien más, alguien que esté vivo y pueda correspondértelo, alguien que… se parezca a ti"._

"_¿Qué… se parezca a mí?"_

"_Que comparta tu inmortalidad, que sea una nación con la que quieras estar"._

Bofetada mental por recordar las palabras de Antonio.

─Mucho gusto─ recuperó la compostura, estrechando la mano de ambos─. Soy Alejandro González, Imperio Mexicano, y él es mi hermano Guillermo González, la provincia de Texas.

─Un placer─ saludó Guillermo, con un tono de voz que Alejandro nunca le había escuchado, pero no prestó mucha atención.

─ ¿Y a qué debemos su visita?─ les preguntó.

─Queremos hablar de ciertas concesiones con su jefe, y esperábamos que usted nos facilitara una reunión con él.

Alejandro se giró a mirar a Guillermo, como si quisiera ver escrito en el rostro de su hermano lo que debía hacer.

Pero lo único que vio fueron los ojos de Guillermo, mirando fijamente a Alfred

***

1827

Alejandro estaba caminando junto a Alfred en las calles de su capital.

─ ¡Qué país tan bonito!─ exclamaba admirado, mirando a su alrededor─ ¿Lo construyó tu gente?

─Sí, pero con los planos de mi hermano Antonio.

─ ¿Y por qué sigues llamándolo hermano?─ preguntó Alfred frunciendo el ceño─. ¿No te independizaste de él?

─Sí, pero no por eso deja de ser mi hermano mayor ¿no?

─ ¿Aún si quiere que vuelvas a estar bajo su dominio?

Alejandro lo miró frunciendo el ceño, exasperado por las preguntas que le hacían sobre un asunto muy delicado para él.

─ ¡No seas amarra navajas!

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y luego prorrumpieron en risas.

─Hey, Alejandro ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dijo mi jefe?

─No voy a venderles a mi hermano─ espetó en respuesta─. Además ¿qué más pueden querer? Mr. Stephen tiene ya tres concesiones y en el año que bien le darán otra, prácticamente ya invadieron el territorio de Guillermo.

─Bueno, eso puedes preguntárselo a mis jefes, yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

─ ¿E-en serio?─ tartamudeó México, sin poder ocultar su emoción─. ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

─ ¿Por qué no querría?─ preguntó Alfred alborotándole el cabello─. ¡You're so nice!

México no sabía que decir pero estaba agradecido. Cuando lo liberaron los problemas siguieron, y a veces echaba mucho de menos a Antonio y a Guillermo, que cada día estaba más distante. Se preguntaba cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él hubiera seguido bajo el cuidado de Antonio, pero comprendía que era estúpido darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

─ Gracias, tú también eres chido.

Alfred le sorprendió cálidamente y se lo llevó de la mano a ver una de las construcciones, que le había impresionado mucho.

***

1830

─ ¡Ale! ¡ALEJANDRO GONZÁLEZ, HIJO DE…!

Alejandro detuvo su caminata por el Bosque de Chapultepec cuando se topó cara a cara con Guillermo. El chico estaba que echaba chispas, y le dirigía una mirada asesina que lo hizo retroceder, asustado. De nada sirvió porque Guillermo se abalanzó contra él, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire y lo dejó mareado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Texas lo tenía apresado contra un árbol.

─ ¿Qué hiciste, pinche pendejo? ¿QUÉ HICISTE?─ le vociferó.

─ ¡N-no sé de que hablas!

Guillermo apretó los dientes y zarandeó a Alejandro con brusquedad.

─ ¡Hiciste que pararan la colonización! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ah, era eso. Alejandro se había dado cuenta de que en el territorio de su hermano habían más estadounidenses que mexicanos y eso le había preocupado, por eso le había pedido a su jefe Anastasio Bustamante que ya no les dieran más concesiones y los obligaran a pagar como cualquier ciudadano normal.

─Si van a vivir en México, que aprendan a vivir como mexicanos─ declaró Alejandro, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo mayor presión en su cuerpo contra el árbol─. ¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho, Memo? ¡Ya no eres el mismo!

─ ¡No quiero ser el mismo! ¡Y tú ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo o no! ¡Quiero cambio, Alejandro, y tus jefes son unos ineptos que no han podido cumplir sus promesas! ¡No han traído progreso!

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que estábamos mejor antes?

─ ¡Para serte sincero, sí!

─ ¡Pero no teníamos libertad, Memo! ¡Hacíamos todo lo que Antonio nos dijera!─ gritó Alejandro─. ¡Y los tiempos de Abuelo Imperio Azteca y Abuela Imperio Maya…!

─ ¡Basta con ellos! ¡Yo pienso que estábamos mejor con Antonio! ¿Qué ya no quieres a nuestro hermano?

─ No es eso─ masculló México, llorando─. Pero quería aprender a valerme por mí mismo.

─Nunca vas a aprender a hacerlo─ escupió Guillermo con malicia─. Siempre vas a ser dependiente de alguien, aunque no te posean directamente. Y no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, no lo voy a permitir.

─ ¿De qué chingados hablas?

─Yo voy a ser quien esté con Alfred, no tú.

Alejandro lo miró horrorizado. ¿Su hermano se había dado cuenta? ¿Su hermano quería a Alfred?

─Memo, no me hagas esto…

─Ya empecé, Ale.

─ ¡Te van a esclavizar! ¡Y aquí no permitimos la esclavitud!

─Pues haré algo al respecto, entonces. Pero recuerda hermano, no voy a dejar que ganes esta guerra, ya no voy a dejarte ser quien tenga poder sobre mí. No dejaré que hagas cosas sin preguntarme mi opinión.

Guillermo azotó la cabeza de Alejandro en el árbol y se retiró, dejando a México medio desmayado, lo suficientemente consciente como para sentir la agonía de pensar en todo lo que había dicho Texas, palabras que le habían dolido más que los golpes. De repente sintió como unos brazos lo levantaban el aire, como lo solían hacer sus abuelos, Guillermo cuando eran pequeños, Antonio... ¿quién era?

─ ¿Antonio?─ preguntó confundido, pero supo que no era él cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar unos mechones de cabello rubio.

─ ¡No! ¡I'm the hero!

¿El giro? El giro, el giro… ¡Ah! ¡The hero!

─ ¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó México, aún mareado, más mareado que hace unos momentos, de hecho.

─ Bueno, te llevo a tu casa. Si quieres duérmete, don't worry; I'll look after you, Ale.

Alejandro no entendió lo que había dicho, pero su tono de voz lo tranquilizó y cerró los ojos, decidido a echarse una pestañita.

***

1835. 

"Por fin parece que me vuelvo a llevar bien con Guillermo y pasa esto. Y nuestra Zacatecas…"

Alejandro estaba en el despacho de su nuevo jefe, Santa Anna. En realidad, pensó, ese hombre era el que manejaba todo lo sucedido en el país, incluso podía controlar a los presidentes a su antojo. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar en él como su jefe, y más por esa promulgación de las Siete Leyes. La gente no estaba contenta con el manejo de la política, y Zacatecas… pobre Zacatecas y su gente, masacrados todos.

─Señor, lo que pasó con mi hermana Zacatecas…

─Era una medida necesaria.

─ ¡Pero no teníamos porque reprimirla así! ¡A este paso todos mis hermanos…!

─ ¡Alejandro!─ lo interrumpió Santa Anna, frunciendo el ceño─ ¡Debes a prender a mantener controlados a tus hermanos para evitar casos como este! ¿Prometes que lo harás?

─ ¡Pero no puedo prometerlo! ¡Mis hermanos y yo no estamos contentos con esto!

─No hay nada que pueda hacerse, lo siento mucho. Comunícales sobre nuestra charla. Y dile a tu hermano Texas que queremos de vuelta un cañón que robó al ejército, por favor.

México se limitó a mirarlo incrédulo y salió azotando la puerta. En cuanto estuvo fuera del edificio se echó a llorar, dirigiéndose a la casa de Texas, pensando en cómo carajos le diría la petición de ese sujeto. Como odiaba tener que obedecerle, se sentía peor que cuando era Nueva España y hacía lo que le pidieran los virreyes.

─ ¡Memo!─ lo llamó Alejandro en cuanto estuvo frente a su casa─. ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Por favor!

Nada, ni una sola respuesta.

─ ¡Es en serio, Memo! ¡Vengo a advertirte que…!

Pero un disparo no lo dejó terminar, y enseguida estaba tendido en el suelo, sujetándose el hombro derecho, cubierto de sangre, gritando por el dolor.

─ ¡Memo!─ lo llamó desesperado, sintiendo como un hombre lo cargaba como costal y lo llevaba a quién sabe dónde, pero a medida que se iban alejando, escuchaba gritos y extraños ruidos. Finalmente lo llevó a una tienda de campaña verde militar, y cuando entraron, México tuvo ganas de llorar aún más fuerte cuando vio a Guillermo sentado en la cama, con su típica expresión impasible.

─ Aquí está señor Texas, estaba en su casa, como usted dijo─ informó el hombro, dejando caer a Alejandro en una cama.

─Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

El hombre asintió y salió, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Texas caminó hasta su hermano, y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír.

─Creerás que eres lo mejor del mundo ¿no?─ comenzó a hablar Guillermo con rabia─. Permitiendo que Zacatecas fuera lastimada. ¿A qué carajos fuiste a mi casa, stupid?

Al escuchar el insulto en inglés, Alejandro olvidó el dolor de su hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Guillermo con su brazo bueno.

─ ¡Con que stupid! ¿Eh? ¿Aprendiste algunas cosas con tus estúpidos amigos?

─ ¡He aprendido más con ellos que contigo, bastardo!─ espetó Guillermo, lanzándose contra él y apresando el cuerpo de Alejandro con el suyo y el suelo. Los lentes de Alejandro salieron volando por el impacto─ ¡Responde! ¿Para qué fuiste a mi casa?

─Quiero que hablemos, Memo.

─ ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el cañón que robamos? ¿O sobre el hecho de que tus queridos mexicanos están siendo destrozados por mis texanos?─ Alejandro abrió la boca por la impresión, pero no dijo nada─ Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Hoy daremos nuestro primer paso para nuestra independencia, la batalla de González. Pero supongo que es natural que no sepas lo que pasa, mira que tener a un jefe que te manda conmigo sabiendo esto…

Los dedos de Guillermo acariciaron la sencilla camisa de Alejandro, jugueteando con los botones, desabrochándolos uno a uno.

─ ¡Memo, esto está llegando muy lejos! ¡No lo hagas por favor!─ le rogó Alejandro─. ¡Podemos hablar! ¡PODEMOS HABLAR!

─ ¡No, no podemos! ─ Le gritó Guillermo, abriendo el último botón─. ¡Ahora quédate callado!

Durante todo el acto que le siguió, Alejandro no dejó de llorar, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detener a Guillermo. No valía la pena, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y Memo se había vuelto más poderoso que él gracias a sus observaciones del modo de vida estadounidense, incluso parecía mayor. Sólo quería que se acabara, que volviera a llevar la misma relación que solían tener.

Cuando Texas terminó, también se echó a llorar abrazando a Alejandro, sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de hacerle a su hermano, pero decidido a seguir con su objetivo. México intentó devolverle el abrazo, pero su energía por fin se acabó y se quedó así, desmayado en los brazos de Texas.

En ese momento, México había perdido la batalla de González ante Texas. Y lo mismo sucedió con la batalla de Goliad, la de Concepción, la del Pasto, y finalmente llegó su oportunidad con el sitio de San Antonio Béjar, donde pudieron capturar al dirigente, Cos, y Alejandro logró zafarse de otra noche tortuosa con Guillermo, que estaba furioso por la huida de su hermano, y por lo desordenado que estaba su ejército.

Alejandro huyó hacia la base mexicana, esperando encontrar refugio allí, pero casi deseo volver con Memo cuando se enteró de que Santa Anna estaba allí.

─ ¡Santa Anna!─ gritó México entrando a su tienda de campaña, rojo de furia─ ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

─No me hables de ese modo─ gruñó Santa Anna─. ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¡No debemos atacar a Texas, debemos intentar hablar con él!

─Dime una cosa, Ale, por favor: ¿Te trató bien Guillermo cuando fuiste a hablar con él? ¿Aceptó a hablar contigo? No lo creo. Así que no veo por qué debemos darle ese beneficio después de todo lo que ha hecho.

─Pero… es mi hermano…

─Era tu hermano. Ahora quiere ser independiente de ti.

***

1836. Batalla de San Jacinto.

─ ¡Guillermo! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!

Memo corría a toda velocidad, tratando de alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Alejandro. ¿Por qué seguía siguiéndolo? ¿Qué no veía que no quería hablar con él? No podía creer que su ejército hubiera salido al encuentro de las tropas mexicanas cuando Houston no había dado permiso ¿en qué estaban pensando? Todos los intentos que había hecho por evadir a Alejandro a partir de la batalla de Béjar habían sido en vano si ahora se encontraban.

Con esto seguramente é ganaría, y ya no estaba muy seguro de si era eso lo que quería.

─ ¡Vete ya, Ale!─ gritó Texas, dándose la vuelta con brusquedad, y apuntándole con su pistola─ ¡No me hagas dispararte, porque soy capaz!

─ ¡Dispárame entonces!─ lo retó Alejandro, tirando su pistola al suelo─. Ya no me importa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando por su desgracia. Guillermo se compadeció de la fragilidad emocional de su hermano y fue hacia él, abrazándolo con cariño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

─Ya no me importa si te ganas el cariño de Alfred─ sollozó Alejandro, aferrándose a Guillermo─. Ya no me importa, no si tú ya no vas a ser el mismo, si ya no me vas a querer como antes.

─Te quiero, Ale, y fui un tonto haciéndote daño, pero tienes que entender que…

─Quieres ser libre, sí, lo sé. Pero es que… me da mucho miedo. Y me daban celos verte tan decidido a quedarte con Alfred.

─ ¡Aquí están!─ gritó de pronto una voz, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya tenían por lo menos una docena de soldados texanos apuntándole.

─ ¡Mr. Texas ha capturado a México!─ vitoreó uno, eufórico, y Alejandro se separó bruscamente del abrazo de Guillermo.

─ ¡Ese era desde un principio tu plan, hijo de puta!─ chilló destrozado, tratando de alcanzar su pistola─. ¡Me vendiste!

─ ¡No, Alejandro, es un malentendido!─ trató de explicar Guillermo. Alejandro tomó la pistola y le apuntó, sin dejar de llorar.

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya, Memo!

─ ¡Tienes que escucharlo, Alejandro!─ le gritó otra voz, y los ánimos de México decayeron aún más cuando vio a Alfred entre los soldados.

─ ¡Cállate tú también! ¡Confié en ti, pero resulta que tú también me traicionaste!─ gritó, cambiando de objetivo─. ¡Fingías ser mi amigo pero en realidad sólo te importaba quitarme algo valioso para mí! ¡Eres detestable! ¡Pero voy a matarlos! ¡VOY A MATARLOS!

Todo pasó muy rápido: Se escuchó un disparo y los soldados soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Alfred se quedó helado. Alejandro tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa… Y Guillermo sostenía la pistola que acaba de disparar.

─ Fuck…─ soltó Alfred, viendo como el cuerpo de Alejandro caía pesadamente al suelo─ ¡México!

─ ¡Ale! ¡ALE!─ gritó horrorizado Texas, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Apesumbrado, se inclinó para sostener el cuerpo de su hermano, herido en un costado─. Help me! Please, someone help me!

Y ese mismo día, Santa Anna había sido capturado

***

─ Hey, hey! Wake up!

─Urgh─ se quejó Alejandro, sintiendo un dolor bastante agudo en su costado─. ¿Qué…?

─ ¡Guau, creí que nunca ibas a despertar!─ dijo un sonriente Alfred─. ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados! Para ser una nación eres bastante debilucho ¿no?

─ ¿A quién llamas debilucho, pendejo?─ gruñó Alejandro, tratando de levantarse, pero desistió por el dolor─ ¿Dónde estoy?

─Ehm… ¿Cómo me dijeron que se llamaba? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Estamos en Velasco, Texas!

─ ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?─ preguntó Alejandro, sin recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido.

─Bueno, te trajimos para curarte, y nos estamos reuniendo aquí para firmar la Independencia de Texas.

─Ah mira que bien entonces… Espera. ¿QUÉ?

─Tú jefe es muy cobarde ¿no?─ se encogió de hombros Estados Unidos─. Lo vamos a regresar a su casa cuando firme el Tratado de Velasco, y tú te podrás ir con él ¿Qué tal? ¡Todo se solucionó!

Alejandro negó con la cabeza, y se puso bruscamente en pie, ignorando el dolor del costado.

─ ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vas a abrirte las heridas!─ lo regañó Alfred─. ¡Hasta un héroe como yo es imposible que…!

Pero México no le prestó atención, se limitó a salir corriendo de la habitación, buscando donde podrían estar.

─ ¡No firme, Guillermo! ¡No firmes!─ gritaba, mientras buscaba─ ¡Por favor, no firmes!

Estuvo buscándolo como un psicópata en todos lados. ¿Dónde chingados estaban firmando el Tratado? ¡Ese pinche Tratado de Velasco lo iba separar de su hermano! ¡No, no podía permitirlo! ¡No quería que lo dejaran solo!

Sintió una especie de alivio cuando encontró a Texas, parado enfrente de una puerta con los brazos cruzados.

─ ¡Guillermo! ¡Memo!

Texas se volvió para mirarlo, y sonrió.

─Hola, Ale. ¿No deberías estar en cama?

─Gracias a mi Virgencita querida que te encuentro─ susurró Alejandro con una sonrisa─ ¡Ora' sí podremos hablar! Qué bueno que no hayan firmado aún el tratado ese…

─Ale─ Texas lo sostuvo por los hombros con firmeza, pero con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos─. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Ya hemos firmado mi independencia.

─… ¡Tú me estás vacilando! ¿No?

─No, es en serio. Ahora soy un país. Ahora soy como tú… Ahora soy William Johnson, el país de Texas.

Alejandro suspiró con tristeza, queriendo a echarse a llorar de nuevo pero notó algo curioso: a pesar de sus ganas de llorar y sus sollozos, no derramaba ni una sola lágrima. Era tan triste cuando se te acababan después de tantas penas juntas.

─Aún te amo, Ale, pero… ya no soy tu hermano.

Y las palabras de Guillermo, no, de William, hicieron sentir a Alejandro la soledad más honda de su vida.

***

Meses después, Alejandro seguía deprimido, pero ahora estaba de vuelta a su capital. Santa Anna había regresado sin gloria, odiado por todos, y los anteojos de Alejandro se habían resquebrajado de uno de los lentes, pero no los tiró a la basura.

Era un recordatorio de que el cristal aún se acaba de romper, y que corría el riesgo de que los perdiera definitivamente.

─Aún no ganas, Texas.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Argh, demasiada tristeza para mí! Pobre Alejandro…

Esta vez no dejaré notas históricas y les explicaré por qué: hoy me llevé tremendo chasco con mi libro de Historia de México, osea, el del año pasado (este año ya no llevo ni Universal ni de México). ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, mi linda profe nos había vendido un libro a fin de año, obligatorio comprarlo (en realidad ni es un libro, es un engargolado de 327 páginas). A mí no me molestó porque otro libro es bienvenido, y había juntado lo suficiente para pagarlo.

Como sea, cuando quise revisar los datos históricos y las fechas otra vez, me metí a Wikipedia (LOL) por si se le había escapado algo al libro. Bonita cosa fue darme cuenta de que lo que decía en mi libro era lo mismo que decía en esta página, TEXTUALMENTE (¬¬ La decepción es lo que más duele)

Así que si quieren saber más sobre la Independencia de Texas, vean Wikipedia. Solamente diré que los lentes resquebrajados de Alejandro representan la primera parte del conflicto, porque aún falta la Guerra con Estados Unidos, donde perdió para siempre a Texas, y de la que haré un capítulo más adelante.

Y he aquí mi versión de la Independencia de Texas. Con ese Angst EU x México x Texas. Y bueno, ya quedó claro que los dos hermanitos aman a Alfred, pero también son unos incestuosos. ¡Qué dilema! .

Reviews:

DarkCat14: Entiendo tu reacción, yo tampoco suelo leer hetero, pero la idea de Juanita y Ale era irresistible x3 (aunque me sigue gustando más el yaoi, LOL)

shadowleani: ¡Wow! Tiene una mente tan retorcida como la mía, shadow-san (espero no te moleste que te diga así) Yo también pienso que el verdadero amor de México es EU, pero eso no significa que México no pueda participar en orgías mundiales Jajajaja Oh, y vi tu review en "Loca aventura navideña" y claro que te ayudó con tu fic del 14 de febrero, sólo dime lo que hay que hacer y te ayudo ^^

airtos: Gracias por el doble review =3 ¿Con el triangulo imposible te refieres a EU x México x UK o al que acabo de escribir? Bueno, de todas maneras también escribiré el otro triangulo jojojo ¿En serio entras todos los días para ver si actualicé? Urgh, me dejas avergonzada porque no actualizo tanto como tú revisas ToT

aki-chan924: Tienes razón, eso de que un país se enamore de una mujer mortal y aparte lesbiana debe de estar duro x.x Pero también tienes razón al decir que se puede consolar con Antonio… y con Alfred… y con *saca una lista de países*

elizabeth: Siempre me encanta saber que a la gente le gusta algo que yo escribo. Y sobre las actualizaciones, bueno, eso depende, a veces me tardo, a veces solo tardo un día como en este ^^ Y de tu correo, pues… creo que no está, pero si quieres puedes echarle un vistazo a mi profile, ahí tengo mi correo =)

icegirl12711: Para mí, Alejandro x Juanita es kawaii, que bueno que a ti también te guste la pareja x3 Y oye, es verdad, cuando los hermanitos Vargas se enteren de que México anda de coscolino con sus semes, seguramente habría guerra x_x (y con lo de Antonio también tienes razón, los estrenó a todos xD) Yo pienso lo mismo que tú: México ama a Alfred, pero él no le corresponde ToT Y por no dejar review en el pasado, bueno, no es como si por algo así me fuera a enojar, agradecida estoy con que lo lean ^^ ¡Gracias!


	9. ¡La palabra de hoy es gringo!

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** ¡La palabra de hoy es gringo!

**Iniciado: **09 de febrero de 2010

**Finalizado: **10 de febrero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (9/ ¿?)

**Warnings: **Ninguna

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**¡La palabra de hoy es gringo!**

Feliciano había decidido dar una reunión para sus amigos países, y aunque no todos habían podido ir, estaba muy contento de que por lo menos Japón y Alemania si se hubieran presentado. Además de ellos también habían ido Grecia, México, China, Argentina, Rusia, Corea, Francia, España y su hermano Lovino. Y otra persona que era… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí, Canadá!

─ Veee~ ¿Quieren más pasta?─ les preguntó sonriendo y todos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, completamente atiborrados de la comida que solo en pasta y vino como entrada, plato fuerte y… sí, también como postre.

─ Hacia mucho que no pasábamos una tarde tan tranquila─ comentó España, sonriendo, alegre por la cordialidad presente en el ambiente...

─ ¡Pendejo, no me volverás a descalificar!─ gritaba Alejandro a Argentina, Ernesto Rodríguez.

─ ¡Che, pero si vos sabés que, yo, cuando se trata de fútbol, soy el prodigio!─ contestaba Argentina─ ¡Que digo en el fútbol! En todo lo que hago soy simplemente excepcional, obviamente.

─ ¿A quién le importa quién es mejor?─ espetó Lovino, de mal humor─. ¡Siéntense y cállense!

─ ¡Cállame cuando me mantengas!─ le rezongó Alejandro.

─ ¿Sabían que el fútbol se originó en Corea?─ comentó Im Yong Soo, pero nadie prestó atención.

─Me tenés envidia porque yo soy el favorito de Antonio─ se jactó Argentina, provocando la ira de Lovino y Alejandro. Y de ahí comenzó una discusión lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Heracles.

─ ¿Uh…? ¿Qué… pasa?

─Que Ernesto, Alejandro y Lovino se están matando─ contestó muy sonriente Rusia, emitiendo su típica área oscura que dejó a todos helados.

─Esto es peor que tener a Alfred y Arthur discutiendo con Francis─ se quejó Alemania─. Y eso que no vino ninguno.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estoy aquí!─ protestó Francia.

─ ¡Qué bueno que no vino ese maldito gringo!─ espetó México, cuyo rulito se había accionado ante la mención del nombre de Estados Unidos, ignorando la pelea y dejando que Lovino y Ernesto se mataran solos.

─Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre la palabra gringo─ comentó Japón─. ¿Qué significa, Alejandro-kun?

─ ¡Pues eso mismo! ¡Maldito gringo!

Todos pestañearon sin comprender.

─Bueno…─ intervino Antonio─. Yo llamo gringos a todos los extranjeros, no sólo a Estados Unidos.

─ ¿Por qué, España nii-san?─ preguntó Feliciano con curiosidad.

─Por Grecia.

─ ¿Grecia-san?─ preguntó confundido Japón.

─ ¿Ah…? ¿Por mí?

─Sí, porque gringo fue una derivación de la palabra griego─ les explicó Antonio─. Y de ahí comenzamos a decir cosas como: "ni que hablara en gringo", que es lo mismo que cuando dicen: "ni que hablara en chino". ¡Es que el griego es tan difícil!

─ ¡Hey, no me metan en sus cosas, aru! ¡Y mi idioma no es tan difícil!

─ ¿Y por qué la pronuncias mal, tonto?─ lo regañó Lovino, y España se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriéndole.

─ Pues esa no es mi versión─ contradijo Alejandro─ ¿Quieren escuchar la historia?

La respuesta era no porque algunos ya habían escuchado esa historia (excepto Japón, Grecia y Feliciano) y no era como si la quisieran volver a escuchar, pero por cortesía todos dijeron que sí.

─Bueno, esto fue lo que pasó…

*Versión de Alejandro*

Independencia de Texas, 1836.

"¡Memo! ¡Hablemos por favor!"

Yo gritaba buscando a mi hermano, que me había estado evitando desde la Batalla de Béjar, pero tuve que detener mi búsqueda para defenderme. Ahora estábamos en la Batalla del Álamo.

De pronto los soldados comenzaron a rodearme y no tenía cómo defenderme, y ya tenía preparada la bandera blanca que me regaló Feliciano para casos de emergencia. Afortunadamente mis soldados llegaron a tiempo para defenderme, y como nosotros éramos re chingones y ya medio le sabíamos al inglés, comenzaron a gritar que se fueran al grito de: "GREEN, GO! GREEN, GO!"

Les decían así porque los soldados americanos llevaban uniformes verdes, y desde ahí se les quedó la palabra gringo.

*Fin de la Versión de Alejandro*

─ ¡Wow, que bonita historia!─ exclamó Feliciano, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo─ ¿Escuchaste eso, Alemania? ¡Hasta me mencionan! ¿Tú lo oíste, Japón?

Alemania y Japón asintieron, aunque no veían el por qué de la felicidad de Italia con un papel tan poco… relevante.

─Pero mon amour, los soldados de tu hermano y de Estados Unidos no llevaban uniformes verdes─ le recordó Francia, tratando de rodearlo por los hombros, pero Alejandro se apartó enseguida─. Además, tú me contaste otra historia…

*Versión de Alejandro por Francis*

Nuestro querido Alejandro aquí presente me contó tras una noche romántica… calma, era broma, mon chéri. Como decía, el me contó que Estados Unidos había dividido a sus batallones en colores como rojo, azul, verde, azul, amarillo, e incluso se rumora sobre el batallón rosa. Sí, esa puede que haya sido el origen de los colores de los Power Rangers.

Como sea, más o menos fue algo así lo que pasó:

"Ahora allá vamos, batallón verde"

Fue lo que ordenó Alfred, y ellos obedecieron. Como era un batallón muy animado y ridículo, sin mencionar ese color tan poco favorecedor y las ropas tan pasadas de moda que podrían ser una emulación de Inglaterra y su mal gusto, mientras avanzaban iban gritando:

"Green, GO! Green, GO!"

"Espera ¿qué están diciendo?" preguntó William a Alfred, y le contestó:

"Green go. ¡Porque son unos héroes! Aunque no más que yo, of course".

"Te aseguro que Alejandro no olvidará esto. Se burlará de ti"

Eso le dijo William, y entonces oyeron las carcajadas de las tropas mexicanas, burlándose de ellos.

*Fin de la Versión de Alejandro por Francis*

─Eso fue lo que en realidad pasó─ concluyó Francis.

─ ¡Pero si las versiones son casi iguales, aru!─ exclamó China.

─No, no es verdad, hay detalles que cambian─ se defendió Francis─. Además, yo hice bien en mencionar el mal gusto de Estados Unidos.

─ ¡Che, pero que historias tan falsas! ¡Puras boludeces! ¡Mi versión, claro, es mejor que las ya contadas!

─ ¿Yo cuando te he hablado de eso?─ preguntó Alejandro.

─ ¡Pero qué cosas me preguntás, vos te la pasás todo el tiempo con eso!

─ ¿Por qué no nos cuenta su historia, Argentina?

─ ¿Y vos quien sos?

─Soy Canadá.

─ Muy bien, Panamá, contaré la historia─ aceptó Ernesto, haciendo caso omiso de la corrección de Canadá

*Versión de Ernesto*

Alejandro me contó, aunque no lo recuerde el flojo pibe, en un día soleado mientras estaba en el norte, se encontró con Estados Unidos, que llevaba a sus vacas de un lado hacia otro.

"¡Hey, México!" le llamó el idiota americano "¿Podrías ayudarme, my wife?"

"¡Claro, claro!" contestó Alejandro "¿En qué te ayudo?"

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar, ehm… green grass?" le preguntó, pero el Ale no supo que contestarle. Los dos boludos fueron a preguntarle a la gente del lugar, pero ellos sólo decían cosas como:

"¿Gringras? ¿Gringas? ¡Ah, gringas! ¿Así les dicen a sus chicas en Estados Unidos?"

*Fin de la versión de Ernesto*

─Esa es la verdadera razón.

─ ¿Cómo que "my wife", cabrón?─ se indignó Alejandro.

─ ¿Pues qué no sos su esposa, pibe?

─ ¡No digas pendejadas!

─Me gustaba más la primera versión─ se lamentó Feliciano─. Al menos yo si salía.

─ ¡Que historia tan estúpida!─ insultó Lovino, aunque en realidad sólo estaba exteriorizando el sentir general.

─ ¿Qué acabás de decir?─ preguntó Argentina, enfadado.

─Ya, ya─ apaciguó Antonio─. ¿Ya nadie más tiene algo que decir? Porque sería maravilloso que…

─ ¡Yo tengo una versión!─ lo interrumpió Yong Soo, sonriendo.

*Versión de Im Yong Soo*

"Corea ¿de qué manera puedo decirle al estúpido de Alfred de manera despectiva?" me preguntó México.

"¡Gringo!" le sugerí

"¡Buenísima idea, señor Corea!"

_*Fin de la previsible versión de Yong*_

─Y fue así como…

─La palabra gringo se originó en Corea─ resopló Yao.

─ ¡Exactamente, aniki!

─No fue… la historia más divertida…─ murmuró Heracles, volviéndose a dormir.

─ ¿Algo más que agregar o damos por terminado el tema?─ preguntó Alemania, esperanzado.

─Esperen, yo tengo algo que decir─ habló Matthew, con timidez.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quién habló, da?─ se extrañó Rusia.

─Yo, señor Rusia, Canadá.

─ ¡Ah, pero si es Matías!─ lo "reconoció" Francia.

─Me llamo Matthew, señor Francia. ¿Puedo contarles la historia? Fue algo que le pasó a William…

*Versión de Matthew*

Un día pasé un fin de semana en la casa de William, cuando sus territorios ahora eran de Alfred. Recuerdo que ese día sirvió agua, pero cuando vi que tenía un tono ligeramente amarillo y no transparente, me sorprendí

"Uhm, William, ¿crees que esta agua sea potable?" le pregunté cuando vi que se la tomaba sin rechistar.

"Yo supongo que sí" se encogió de hombros "De todas maneras no tengo de donde sacar agua"

Se la tomó pero yo no quise probarla, y ese mismo día regresé a mi casa. Cuando un día fui a visitarlo otra vez, lo encontré tallando la pared de su casa, y Alejandro estaba ahí, riéndose. Les pregunté qué pasaba y cuando Texas me miró, noté que la cara se le había puesto verde.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?" le pregunté.

"Fue el agua, estaba contaminada" murmuró Texas, esforzándose en terminar de limpiar algo que estaba escrito, y lo leí con curiosidad.

"Green, go to other place. ¡Eso es muy cruel!" exclamé, y Alejandro se rió.

"¿Grin go? ¿Ese es el nuevo nombre de tu gente y la de Alfred?" preguntó México y se fue.

*Fin de la versión de Matthew*

─Eso fue lo que yo vi que pasó…

El pobre de Canadá se dio un chasco al ver que todos se habían ido a ver la tele, menos Heracles, que dormía en el sillón de la sala, y Alejandro, que lloraba en una esquina.

─ ¡Buaaaa, Memo! ¡Tu nombre no es William, es Guillermo!

─Otra vez nadie me notó…

**Notas de la Autora: **

Esto yo lo tomo como un capítulo intermedio antes de pasar a la Guerra México-Estados Unidos (ToT) Sip, en el siguiente capítulo, la segunda parte de "Hermandad rota".

Y ahí tienen, las diferentes versiones del origen de la palabra gringo (la de Corea es inventada, por supuesto -.-). Personalmente me parece más creíble la versión de España, porque gringo no sólo se refiere a gente estadounidense, sino también a los extranjeros en general.

Además hoy apareció Argentina, también llamado Ernesto Rodríguez (Ernesto por el Che Guevara, lol). No quise hacerlo tan cliché, pero me salió (no quiero que alguien se ofenda, lo hice sin esa intención .). Además el modo de hablar se me complicó mucho, así que si hay alguien que quiera ayudarme, o que me corrija se los agradeceré, porque Ernesto volverá a aparecer en otros capítulos.

Hoy no me da tiempo de responder los reviews T-T Pero muchísimas gracias a:

shadowleani

PanLeeBlackfraids

Kaguya-hime Shiro

yumiki-sama

aki-chan924

yumeko

anonimita :D

Bunker Fight

airtos

Prometo contestarles la próxima vez, pero ahora no pude, ya es tarde y mañan hay School xD Y como siempre, gracias a los lectores anónimos también ^o^


	10. Hermandad Rota II

**Title:** ¡Nee, nee, México-kun!

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Summary:** Serie de One shots/Drabbles sin secuencia sobre México-kun, sus costumbres, historia, puntos de vista, y relaciones con otros países. Algunos contienen yaoi.

**Chapter:** Hermandad rota II

**Iniciado: **14 de Febrero de 2010

**Finalizado: **22 de Febrero de 2010

**Status: **En progreso (10/ ¿?)

**Warnings: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai, EU x México x Texas, light EU x UK. Violencia. Angst.

**Introducción de:**

Arizona: Isabel González/Isabella Harrison

California: Emilia González/Emily White

Nevada: Sofía González/Sophia Jackson

Utah: Jaime González/James Harris

Nuevo México: David González

Nuevo León: Fernando González

North Ireland: Michael Kirkland

South Ireland: John Kirkland

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Hermandad rota II**

"… _Aún no ganas, Texas"_

─ ¿Ale nii-san? ¿Estás bien?

─ ¿Eh? ¡Ah, perdona Feliciano!─ se disculpó Alejandro al darse cuenta de que el italiano lo había estado llamando─ ¿Qué me decías?

─Veee~ Ale ¿pasa algo?─ preguntó el chico adicto a la pasta─. Te ves triste…

─Ah, estoy bien─ le restó importancia Alejandro, sacando la lengua─. Oye ¿qué pasa con esas lecciones de cocina? ¡Hagamos pasta para Antonio y Lovino!

─¡Pasta!

Italia Veneciano y México estaban muy entretenidos preparando una comida para Lovino y España, que ya vendría después para probar un poco de la comida de los chicos.

Claro que ellos no esperaban verlos regresar con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Y 'ora?─ preguntó Alejandro cuando vio llegar a Lovino gritando incoherencias y a Antonio tratando de calmarlo.

─Ale ¿qué tan bien te llevas aún con nuestro Guillermo?─ le preguntó España, mientras Feliciano se encargaba de calmar a su gemelo.

─Pues… ¿para qué me preguntas eso?─ la pregunta lo había pillado con la guardia baja─. Aún lo he frecuentado algunas veces, pero siempre acabamos discutiendo. ¡Pero si ya sabes que yo no lo reconozco como nación, no sé por qué me preguntas!

─Es que… escuchamos rumores sobre Alfred y William─ empezó España.

─Guillermo─ lo corrigió Alejandro.

─ ¡Como sea!─ espetó Lovino─. ¡Lo que importa es que al parecer el ya es parte de los hermanos de ese idiota rubio!

─ ¿QUÉ?

***

En su casa, Alfred estaba revisando que su unión con William estuviera correcta en los papeles, según sus jefes, no se les debía pasar ni un detalle, no fuera ser que los jefes de México encontraran algún hueco legal. Sólo esperaba que Alejandro no…

─ _¡NO ME DIGAN QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER, PENDEJOS!_

… se lo tomara tan mal.

─ ¡Alfred! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

Alfred salió de su oficina a regañadientes, no quería discutir con Alejandro, no era que tuviera algo contra él, simplemente cumplía las órdenes de sus superiores, el trabajo que un héroe debía hacer.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, un furioso Alejandro se abalanzó contra él, tratando de golpearlo sin descanso. Afortunadamente para el estadounidense, Alejandro tropezó con sus propios pies antes de llegar a él.

─ ¡Wow! ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó tendiéndole una mano para que la tomara, pero México la rechazó con un manotazo.

─ ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!─ lo amenazó, poniéndose de pie─. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

─Aún podemos serlo─ le aseguró Alfred, y Alejandro negó con la cabeza─. ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos?

─ ¿Después de lo que me hiciste?

─¡Awww! ¡Pero si aún quiero ser tu amigo! Además, todo esto fue decisión de William…

─No lo llames así, se llama Guillermo.

─No. Me llamo William.

Al escuchar la voz, Alfred y Alejandro miraron hacia la puerta, donde Texas estaba de pie, mirándolos con su rostro apacible.

─Memo, no…─ trató de comenzar a hablar Alejandro, pero fue interrumpido por William.

─Alejandro, creo que ya hemos hablado sobre eso muchas veces, pero eres demasiado necio─ le soltó William, mirándolo con frialdad─. Entiende de una buena vez que ya no soy tu hermano, ya no quiero estar contigo. Ya elegí a dónde pertenezco.

─Los dejo solos un momento… si quieres hablar conmigo estaré afuera, Alejandro─ le dijo Alfred mordiéndose los labios mientras salía, y sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a México. Ya era lo suficientemente angustiante escuchar el llanto de Alejandro tras las palabras del que alguna vez fue su hermano.

Cuando Alfred se marchó de la habitación, Texas cerró la puerta detrás de él, y miró a su ex hermano, llorando a pesar de sus esfuerzos y promesas por no hacerlo, logrando, sin proponérselo, ablandar el corazón de Texas.

─Por favor, Memo…

─Ya no me lo pongas más difícil, Ale…─ le pidió William, abrazándolo y besándolo antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo al respecto─. Te daré un consejo: ocúpate de ti mismo, y deja de intentar que vuelva contigo, porque no lo haré.

─ ¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme?─ preguntó México, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándolo, tratando de secarse las lágrimas. William lo soltó y lanzó una carcajada.

─ ¡Vamos! ¿En serio creíste lo que te dije la última vez?─ se burló con un tono de voz no muy convincente, como si no estuviera seguro de sus palabras─. ¿Aún crees en lo que te dije después de mi independencia? ¿Sobre esas cursilerías de que aún te amaba?

─ ¡Cállate! ¿Entonces por qué acabas de besarme, imbécil?─ vociferó Alejandro, herido en su orgullo.

─Porque te tuve lástima.

Con tan sólo escuchar eso, Alejandro salió de la oficina hecho una furia, lanzando mil improperios contra William, e ignorando los intentos de Alfred por detenerlo para hablar con él.

─_Shit_, lo hiciste enojar en serio…─ murmuró Alfred mirando por la ventana como Alejandro se alejaba corriendo─. ¿No fuiste muy duro con él? Escuche lo que le dijiste, y no había necesidad de tratarlo así.

─Tenía que hacerlo─ suspiró William dejándose caer en un sillón, y cubriendo su rostro con las manos─. Alejandro y yo no podemos tener más lazos que nos unan, sólo lo lastimarían más.

─Con lazos o no, igualmente va a salir lastimado─ sentenció Alfred, muy preocupado, recordando una reciente charla con sus jefes─. Dime ¿qué tan apegados están Nuevo México y Alta California a Ale?

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?─ murmuró William, mirándolo con desconfianza. Alfred le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo para tranquilizarlo un poco.

─No tengas miedo, ahora eres mi hermanito…

***

─ ¡Ese cabrón!─ gritó Alejandro cuando supo lo que estaba pasando por boca de su querido Nuevo México, David González, un rumor que ya había escuchado antes de boca de su hermana, Emilia González, la Alta California.

─ ¡Híjole hermano, yo no sé qué está pasando por la mente del güero y Memo!─ exclamó David, atribulado─. ¿Por qué quieren quedarse con nosotros?

─Porque son unos monstruos que siempre quieren más y más poder─ gruñó Alejandro, frunciendo el ceño─. ¡Pedirme que te regale a ti y a nuestra Emilia para pagar la deuda!

─Pero no lo harás, hermano ¿verdad?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no, David!─ le aseguró Alejandro, sacando la lengua, y sentándose en la banqueta junto a su hermano─. Ellos no podrán apartarlos de mí, te lo prometo escuincle.

Los dos se echaran a reír, aunque era más por nervios, definitivamente la situación no tenía nada de gracioso.

─Extraño mucho al Memo─ comentó David, suspirando y México asintió, sin querer decir nada al respecto, ya el dolor era demasiado grande como para ahondarlo aún más─. Ale, ¿ese que viene no es el Fernando?

Siguiendo con la vista la dirección que apuntaba su hermano, Alejandro divisó un caballo acercándose a todo galope, y montado en él iba Nuevo León, con su cabello negro alborotándose aún más por el viento, y su típica mirada fiera relampagueando y exponiendo su porte lleno de dignidad.

─ ¡Fernando!─ exclamó Alejandro acercándose a él y seguido por David─. ¿Y 'ora qué pasa?

─ ¡Deja de hacerte el mártir y ven conmigo!─ lo regañó Nuevo León, bajándose de su querido caballo y caminando con paso decidido al establo─. ¡Que las cosas se están poniendo muy gachas, y es mejor que tomen también un caballo y me acompañen!

─ ¿Y eso?─ quiso saber Nuevo México, alistando a su caballo.

─ ¿Conocen al general Ampudia?

***

─ ¿"Sangre estadounidense derramada en suelo estadounidense"? ¿Pero qué pinche chingadera es esa?─ gruñó Alejandro cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared, apoyado por Nuevo León.

Ya en la frontera texana, México estaba al corriente de lo sucedido gracias a Nuevo León: Las tropas de Alfred y William habían cruzado sus fronteras y cerca de Carricitos habían construido su estúpido Fuerte Brown, además ignoraron las advertencias de Ampudia, que optó por pelear con ellos.

Y ahora mismo, Nuevo León, Arizona, Nevada, Utah, Nuevo México y Alta California estaban reunidos para discutir el tema.

─Caray, el señor Ampudia sí que es radical─ se estremeció Nuevo México─. Degollarlos y freír sus cabezas en aceite…

─No importa si las fríen aceite o en manteca, lo importante es que esos idiotas estadounidenses ya nos declararon la guerra─ suspiró Fernando, y luego se dirigió a México─. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Alejandro?

─No puedo aceptar esa declaración de guerra─ se lamentó Alejandro─. Estoy en la ruina, no puedo costearlo y…

─No tienes intenciones de pelear tampoco─ espetó Nuevo León─. ¡Acepta que también tiene que ver por tu estado de ánimo!

─Vamos chicos, debemos calmarnos y ver qué es lo que hay que hacer─ medió Isabel González, Arizona─. Si no hay suficientes soldados entonces deberíamos reclutarlos ¿no creen? No tendríamos otra opción.

─Pero con el dinero que tenemos no podemos mantener su estancia en el ejército ni garantizarles una recompensa ─ objetó Nevada, también llamada Sofía─ ¿Tú qué dices, Jaime?

─Que hagamos lo que hagamos vamos a acabar en desastre─ fue la respuesta de Utah─. Y que el daño lo recibiremos nosotros en el norte. Independientemente de si Alejandro decide pelear o no, nos atacarán, y bueno… supongo que en ese caso deberíamos darles un poco de batalla.

─Tal vez sea más conveniente aceptar que David y yo nos anexemos a la familia de Estados Unidos─ fue la propuesta de Emilia, la Alta California.

─ ¡Ni loco me voy con ellos, Emilia!─ protestó Nuevo México.

─ ¡Basta! ¡Nadie va a aceptar la propuesta de esos idiotas sin el consentimiento de Alejandro y sus jefes!─ bramó Nuevo León, interrumpiendo la discusión entre Emilia y David─. ¡Vamos, Alejandro! ¡Decídete ya! ¡No sólo atacaron Carricitos, sino también Palo Alto y Resaca de la Palma! ¿Esperaremos otra batalla sin hacer nada?

Sus hermanos miraron expectantes a Alejandro, esperando su respuesta, que tardó en llegar.

─Hablaré con mis jefes, debemos declararnos en guerra también, es mejor prepararnos lo más pronto posible y decretar la ley de leva.

Alejandro miró uno a uno a sus hermanos, pasando saliva. California lo miraba escéptica pero asintió, Arizona también lo hizo, resignada a lo previsto, la pobre Nevada también parecía aceptar la propuesta a pesar de su preocupación, Utah permaneció impasible, Nuevo México miraba a Alejandro con plena confianza y admiración por su hermano, y Nuevo León le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió orgulloso de su decisión. El cuadro de su familia le dio a Alejandro ánimos para aceptar sus propias palabras, aún si una imagen de Texas y Estados Unidos trataba de oponerse.

─Voy a protegerlos, chicos─ les prometió, agradecido por el apoyo.

Aunque en su corazón sabía que no podría aguantar mucho.

***

─ Te dije que si seguíamos atacando Alejandro no tendría más opción que unirse a la guerra─ musitó Texas, leyendo la declaración oficial de guerra que había llegado firmada por el mismísimo México, y Alfred asintió.

─Buen trabajo, Bill─ le sonrió alborotándole el cabello y Texas se sonrojó.

─Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, hermano.

Una vez Texas se hubo retirado de la sala, Alfred se sentó en un sillón, arrugando el papel en sus manos. Se sentía tan despreciable, provocando la pelea entre dos hermanos, y no conforme con eso, ahora iba tras más integrantes de la familia de Alejandro. Con lo bien que habían congeniado... no podía evitar recordar las palabras una vez dichas por Alejandro:

"¿E-en serio? ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?"

Tan ingenuo, confiando ciegamente en él…

─_Fuck_─ masculló por lo bajo.

─Y yo estoy seguro de no haberte enseñado esas palabrotas─ habló una voz divertida, imposible de olvidar para Alfred.

─ ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Vine a hablar de un asunto contigo─ frunció el ceño Arthur, haciendo ver sus cejas aún más espesas─. Sobre tu relación con ese país vecino tuyo, México, Alejandro González. ¿Sabes? Antonio llegó como mamá gallina reclamando que hiciera que lo dejaras en paz. ¿No te cansas de buscarme problemas?

─No tiene por qué causarte problemas─ le sacó la lengua Alfred─. Sólo ignora a España y ya, que yo me las arreglaré con Alejandro.

─ ¡Eso no!

─ ¡Vamos, Arthur! Ya no soy tu colonia, no tengo por qué obedecerte.

─No, pero hay algo que me interesa─ rió Arthur, soltando una carcajada─. Un tal Alta California.

─Ah, la hermana de Alejandro, Emilia. ¿Qué con ella?

─ Escuché que tus jefes también la quieren de tu parte.

─ ¿Y?

─Pues que yo estoy muy interesado en hacerla mi nueva hermanita.

… ¿Qué?

─ ¿Tu hermana?

─Sí, mi hermana─ asintió Arthur maliciosamente─. Puesto que tú ya no quisiste seguir siendo mi hermano, debería buscarme a alguien más ¿No crees? Y si el resto de los hermanos de Alejandro y él mismo quieren ser mi familia, mejor. Ese México cayó en decadencia cuando se independizó de España, pero conmigo podría estar mucho mejor. Bajo el cuidado de Antonio era una joya, imagina en lo que lo podría convertir yo…

Alfred lo miró enfadado, sintiendo como los celos lo carcomían por dentro. ¡Arthur remplazándolo así como así por Alta California! ¡Y tratando de quitarle a Alejandro cuando ese chico era SUYO!

Decidido, Alfred se acercó con brusquedad a Arthur y le plantó un beso en la boca. El inglés sonrió entre el beso al notar la lengua de su antigua colonia exigiendo el paso a su boca, y ¿quién era él para denegarlo? Solamente la falta de aire podría separarlos inevitablemente.

─ ¡Ni los sueñes, Arthur! ─ jadeó Alfred, tratando de regular su respiración─. ¡Mañana mismo voy a hablar con California!

Arthur estaba satisfecho con la reacción del estadounidense, disfrutando de sus celos, importándole poco si los planes de sus superiores se iban al carajo.

Y William, oyendo detrás de la puerta, no sabía qué pensar.

***

Batalla de Monterrey, Nuevo León. 21 de Septiembre de 1846.

─ ¡Carajo, Ale, no bajes la guardia!─ le gritaba Nuevo León, luchando por evitar que llegaran hasta su cansado hermano. Y no era para menos, después de haber luchado las batallas de Olompali, donde California al final había decidido irse con Alfred y William, la batalla de Monterrey-California, la estúpida batalla de Cañoncito, donde no habían disparado ni una sola bala, pero desde ahí ahora ellos tenían preso a Nuevo México, la batalla de Santa Fe, y esta.

Alejandro puso todo su empeño en seguir dando batalla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Emilia, volviéndose en su contra, y David, renuente a formar parte de Estados Unidos.

Vislumbrar a lo lejos a Texas no fue lo mejor para su estado de ánimo.

─ ¡Alejandro, no te alejes mucho de mí!─ ordenó Fernando, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Alejandro correr como poseído, destrozando a cualquier oponente─. ¡ALEJANDRO!

Una bala que le pasó rozando obligó a Nuevo León a poner atención en su oponente. Fernando rechinó los dientes al ver ante él a una persona rubia de ojos azules, mirándolo directamente y apuntándole con su pistola.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de todo lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y mirarme de frente, hijo de puta?─ espetó Nuevo León apuntándole también─. Desaparece. Voy por Alejandro.

─Yo creo que tu hermano tiene cosas que arreglar con mi hermano.

─Guillermo no es tu hermano.

Mientras tanto, Texas estaba ocupado tratando de evitar a México, que lo perseguía, llamándolo furioso. El sonido ya muy lejano de la batalla le dio a William una idea de su alejada posición, pero no le importó, sólo estaba concentrado en escapar de Alejandro. Para su mala suerte, una piedra en su camino lo hizo tropezar y quedar a la merced de México.

─Así que al fin me alcanzaste─ murmuró Texas, sonriendo cínicamente al sentir el cañón de la pistola de su hermano en su nuca.

─Ahora tú vas a hablar conmigo─ murmuró México, pateando la mano de William, haciéndolo soltar la pistola.

─ ¿Por qué debería?

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora yo tengo la ventaja!

William lanzó una carcajada burlona, y tal fue la rapidez de sus movimientos, que Alejandro nunca supo cómo fue que lo logró tumbar en el piso, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

─ ¡Suéltame!─ protestó Alejandro, retorciéndose en vano en suelo, sintiendo como aumentaba la presión ejercida en su muñecas por William. ¡Maldición, cada día el texano se volvía más fuerte, y él más débil! ¡Qué coraje!

─Ahora yo tengo la ventaja ¿no, Ale?─ murmuró Texas, apuntando la pistola en la frente de Alejandro.

─Pues toma tu oportunidad, pendejo─ espetó Alejandro, mirándolo dolido─. ¡Anda! ¡Dispara y mátame de una buena vez! ¡Me estarías haciendo un favor grandísimo!

─No hables así, grandísimo inútil─ le dijo William, aflojando su agarre y tirando la pistola lejos─. ¿Dónde quedó el Ale siempre alegre?

─Tú lo mataste. Tú y Alfred.

Alejandro se levantó del suelo, quedándose sentado a un lado de William, escuchando los quedos sonidos de la batalla, amortiguados por la distancia, reajustándose los lentes resquebrajados.

─ ¿Cómo es?─ rompió México el silencio.

─ ¿Cómo es qué?

─Vivir con Alfred. Dime sobre eso.

William sonrió y miró al suelo.

─Bueno, es muy diferente a como vivía aquí, pero es muy agradable─ dijo William, recordando con cariño los buenos tratos que Alfred tenía para con él. Pero una imagen estaba muy viva en su cabeza: Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, besándose, tocándose, y él mirando y escuchando detrás de una puerta, muerto de celos.

─ ¿Y eso es todo? Te quedaste pensativo.

─Uhm… ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue convertirme en su hermano.

─Ah, pero un hermano no puede competir con una esposa─ se rió Alejandro, y William lo miró extrañado.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¡Yo me convertiré en la esposa de Estados Unidos!

─ _What? Are you kidding, you idiot?_ ─ exclamó William, molesto, y Alejandro se echó a reír.

─ ¡Es broma, baboso! ¿Casarse con alguien tan pendejo como él?

─Pues déjame recordarte que estabas enamorado de ese pendejo─ recriminó Texas, nada contento con la broma de su hermano, pero sin saber exactamente el motivo de su enojo. ¿Le molestaba que alguien quisiera también a Alfred? ¿O le molestaba que Alejandro se comprometiera con alguien?

─Cállate mejor…

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio, disfrutando secretamente la cercanía entre los dos. ¿Volverían a estar así alguna otra vez?

─Cuando volvamos al campo de batalla volveremos a ser enemigos─ dijo Texas.

─Lo sé.

─ ¿Sigues empeñado en hacerme regresar contigo?

─Por supuesto─ asintió Alejandro─. Nunca reconocí tu independencia.

─Puedes llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de muelas, Alejandro─ bufó William, y México se encogió de hombros.

─Supongo que es herencia familiar. Y hablando de familia…─ dicho esto, se levantó, listo para retirarse─… ellos me necesitan, así que…

Pero la mano de Texas atrapando su muñeca lo detuvo.

─_Wait_, Ale…

─ ¡No me hables en inglés! ¡Y suéltame!

William se echo a reír, acercando a su hermano a su cuerpo.

─ So… do you want to sleep with me, Ale?

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

─ ¿QUÉ?─ gritó el mexicano, totalmente rojo─. ¡Deja de decir cosas como esas, cabrón pervertido!

─ ¿Por qué no? Ya lo hemos hecho antes, y varias veces.

─Se te olvida un detallito muy importante: ¡Tú me violaste, hijo de puta!

─Y lo volvería a hacer─ admitió descaradamente William─. De hecho, lo haré si tú no aceptas dormir conmigo…

─Memo…

─Por esta vez, Ale, déjame ser "Guillermo" contigo─ le pidió Texas, besando su frente, y Alejandro se estremeció, dividido entre la rabia y la excitación.

¿Qué debería hacer?

***

─ ¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? ¡Voy a matarte, Alejandro González!

─Lo lamento mucho, Fernando…

Nuevo León gruñó y permitió que la enfermera siguiera atendiendo la herida de su hombro causada por Alfred en su enfrentamiento en la batalla de González. Aún podía sentir la humillación de la derrota hacerle producir ácido en el estómago de puro coraje, aún más porque no lo habían dejado luchar hasta el final, le habían obligado a retirarse.

─ ¡Te necesitábamos en la batalla!─le volvió a gritar cuando la enfermera se hubo retirado─. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo? ¡Dejando que Texas te cogiera como una vulgar prostituta! ¡Haciendo esas cosas con tu hermano!

─ ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo!─ le respondió Alejandro─. ¡No era mi intención que Alfred te lastimara! ¡Yo nunca… nunca…!

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, y en su lugar se echó a llorar. No podía creer que había dejado otra vez que Texas lo hiciera suyo, esta vez sin oponer nada de resistencia. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a sus hermanos? No era de extrañarse que Yucatán se hubiera independizado una vez más.

─Uhm… mira Alejandro, lamento haberte hablado así─ se disculpó Nuevo León─. No tenía por qué haberte dicho esas cosas. Pero necesito que entiendas algo: esto es la guerra, y es contra Texas y Estados Unidos. ¿No quieres recuperar a nuestro David? ¡No hemos podido liberar a Nuevo México!

─Ya sé… yo también quiero que David vuelva. Me siento muy sólo, viendo como mi familia se está resquebrajando.

─Entiendo. No te preocupes Alejandro, no vamos a dejar que nos ganen esta.

─Muchas gracias, Nuevo León. En serio, no sé cómo pagarte esto.

─ ¡Bah! Somos familia ¿no?

Una familia resquebrajada, una familia que había que unir de nuevo antes de que se rompiera completamente.

─Uhm… aunque tal vez sea muy mal momento para decirte que Yucatán se volvió a independizar ¿no?

A los pocos días, Alejandro cayó enfermo. Ya no tenía ganas de levantarse, solamente quería quedarse así, tumbado en la cama y tapado con las mantas, esperando que todo pasara. Estúpida inestabilidad social que lo había enfermado a tal punto de dejarlo totalmente convaleciente con gripa, sintiendo aún más terrible el miedo, la humillación, el odio… la soledad, sobre todo.

Desde que había conocido a Alfred su familia se había comenzado a desmoronar. Texas se había ido, Yucatán se fue de nuevo, su querida Alta California también lo había abandonado, presa ahora junto a su pequeño hermanito, Nuevo México. Sus hermanos estaban sumidos en el caos total, su pueblo era más miserable que cuando los regían los jefes de Antonio…

¿Así se había sentido Antonio cuando sus hermanitos, a los que crío como hijos, habían volado del nido?

Y para acabarla de amolar, ese estúpido del _Quince Uñas_ había regresado.

─Santa Anna perdió la Batalla de Angostura… y la Iglesia se rebela contra Gómez Farías...

¿Podría salir de ésta?

Los lentes resquebrajados aún reposaban en la mesilla de noche.

***

─ ¿Qué dices que le hiciste a Alejandro?

William miró por la ventana enfurruñado. Acababa de contarle lo sucedido entre su ex hermano y él mientras se sucedía la batalla de Monterrey, y claro, Alfred no estaba muy contento.

─ ¡Tienes que dejar de hacerle eso!─ lo regañó Estados Unidos─. ¡No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar! ¡Es tu hermano!

─ ¿Por qué no puedo?─ protestó Texas, malhumorado─. Tú lo has hecho con Inglaterra ¿no?

─ ¿Nos viste?─ preguntó Alfred, helado por la acusación, pero enseguida recuperó su postura de indignación infantil─. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Sólo no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas con Alejandro!

─ ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué Alejandro lo haya hecho conmigo antes que tú me tocaras? O mejor dicho ¿Qué yo lo haya hecho con Alejandro antes que tú?─ le soltó Texas, sonriendo cínicamente─. No creas que no sé por qué me hiciste tu hermano, entiendo perfectamente mi posición.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? Mis jefes así lo desean y un héroe…

─Dejemos de jugar al héroe un rato─ espetó William─. Para tus jefes sólo soy un medio para permitir la esclavitud, y para ti… es aún peor porque sólo soy el medio para conseguir que Alejandro sea completamente tuyo.

Alfred frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a su nuevo y problemático hermano, tocaron la puerta.

─Adelante─ los invitó a pasar Alfred, adivinando quiénes podían ser.

─ ¡Ah, Alfred! ¡Cuánto has crecido!─ exclamó un alegre pelirrojo pecoso de ojos verdes, seguido por otro chico igual a él─. Es cierto lo que decía Arthur ¡Estás más alto que nosotros! ¡Quién lo diría!

─Buenas tardes─ saludó el otro pelirrojo a Texas, percatándose de que no sólo estaba Estados Unidos.

─Oh, miren, les presento a mi nuevo hermano, Texas─ los presentó Alfred, volviendo a su actitud despreocupada.

─Mucho gusto señores…

─John Kirkland─ dijo el más alegre

─Y Michael Kirkland─ dijo el otro.

─Verás, Texas─ le explicó Alfred─. Ellos son los hermanos de Inglaterra, Irlanda del Sur e Irlanda del Norte.

***Notas de la Autora***

¡Cuántos inmiscuidos en la Guerra de México vs Estados Unidos!

Esta es la segunda parte de "Hermandad Rota", la tercera será la última, y la más terrible, con la participación de los gemelos Irlanda (¿Les dice algo el Batallón de San Patricio y los Niños Héroes?) En el siguiente capítulo Alejandro sufrirá el fin de la guerra más desastrosa en su historia T.T

¡Y yo no sé ustedes, pero amo a Nuevo León!

En el próximo capítulo contestaré los reviews del capítulo nueve y de este ^^


	11. Hermandad Rota III

**Notas de la Autora: **

Eah, cambie la presentación del capítulo, aunque las notas históricas las seguiré dando al final (y hay tanto que explicar). También los reviews los contesto antes, así nunca me quedo sin contestárselos. Ahora sólo tengo que agradecerles otra vez, estoy muy contenta con los reviews TuT

Quiero mandarles también mis condolencias a todos los chilenos, ya sabemos la difícil situación que están pasando, y quisiera hacerles un capítulo en su honor, que será el siguiente. ¡Ánimo, Chile!

**Reviews:**

-w-VaLe-Chan-w-: ¿En serio eres de Nuevo León? ¡Es que es un amor, es imposible no amar a todos los "hermanitos" de México! Y es verdad soy de la idea de que los países no son malos, sino los jefes, es una lástima. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

shadowleani: México siempre estará ligado a Estados Unidos (maldita posición geográfica), que se le va a hacer *suspiro*. ¿Volvámonos uno con Rusia, entonces…? ;-; Y de la versión de los Niños Héroes, bueno, ya la verás, Leani-san ^^

aki-chan924: *se recobra de la zarandeada* Buscando uno encuentra Shonen-ai en todos lados (¿por qué no hasta un Iturbide x Guerrero, o un Madero x Pino Suárez xD) Y bueno… ¡chan! He aquí la última parte.

hikari_loka: ¡De todas formas me seguiré esforzando, lo prometo! Yucatán es bastante interesante, y creo que haré un especial de sus independencias. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero al fin está el capítulo ^^

Anonimita :D : Seh, de hecho yo escribí los guiones de las novelas de Telerrisa (Corea: ¡No es verdad, se originaron en Corea!) Gracias y aquí tienes el cap salidito del horno =)

icegirl2711: ¡Sí, Ale es la esposa de Alfred, le pese a quien le pese! *esquiva un rayo de magia negra de Arthur* Aunque en realidad el jefe España fue el primero que lo disfrutó, a él y a sus hermanitos americanos (¡que abusado!) Yo también me imagino a Nuevo León todo sexy xD Y bueno, sí, ya se viene lo triste, pobres Niños Héroes T.T

lenore4love: ¡Thanks por el review! Bueno, ahora es como si fuera un viernes cuando acaba la novela. ¡Es el gran final, no se lo pierdan! Si tú te sientes como una televidente de novelas, como me siento como la guionista que inventa incoherencias xD

PanLeeBlackfraids: No te preocupes, yo haré lo posible por cumplir tu pedido (yo también estoy enojada con EU y Texas. Y Nuevo León es demasiado sexy como para ignorarlo) pero lo haré en un fic independiente o en un omake, aún no lo decido. Pero ten por seguro que lo haré :1

destiny-author: Seh, México es bastante llorón, y me alegra que por fin alguien lo haya sacado de su ronco pecho, porque eso es algo muy importante que trataré en este capítulo sobre su cambio de actitud. ¡Y gracias por el dato de Federico II el Grande! Definitivamente el awesome Prusia y México deben tener su capítulo sobre eso x3

yumiki-sama: Que bueno que te haya gustado el de gringo, y sip, fue porque tú me lo pediste ^^ (no crean que no he anotado todas las peticiones, las tengo guardaditas) Alfred no estaba porque no quise, aunque tal vez estaba con Inglaterra haciendo cosas impuras xD

MayonakaNoSweetBoy Haru: Sobre que México es un fácil, lamentablemente sí, cualquier país hace prácticamente lo que le viene en gana, y si quieren un ejemplo actual, pregúntenle a cualquier extranjero sobre cómo entraron aquí ;-; ¡Nya, me comentaste sobre todos los capítulos! Me siento tan gratificada, nunca creí que este fic en serio funcionaría ¡Mil gracias, y te dejo para que puedas leer el capítulo final de la Hermandad Rota ^o^

sandyNizanagi: Yeah, México la sigue padeciendo, y me temo que lo seguirá, a veces de una manera patética (como mexicana no sé si debería llorar o reírme) ¡Movimiento para que México aparezca en Hetalia! (Aunque me sentí contenta cuando leí lo de la Maldición Del Álamo en una tira. ¡Recuerda el Álamo, Alfred!)

Kaguya-hime Shiro: Nuevo León es la pura actitud, y es cierto eso de los gemelos Weasley xD Quince Uñas es un apodo que se le dio a Santa Anna después de perder su pierna, por eso de que ahora sólo le quedaban esas (que apoditos se inventaban) Lamentablemente si somos de EU, si ellos caen nosotros también (la crisis está dura, por ejemplo ToT)

**Status: **En progreso (11/ Chorrocientos mil)

**Warnings: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai, EU **x **México **x **Texas, light Estado de México **x** D.F. Violencia. Angst.

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

**Introducción de:**

Coahuila-Concepción González

Veracruz-Berenice González

Puebla-Pura González

Estado de México- Alexis González

Distrito Federal- Roberto González

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Hermandad****rota**** III**

"─_Verás, Texas__ le explicó Alfred__. Ellos son los hermanos de Inglaterra, Irlanda__ del Sur e Irlanda del Norte"._

Después de la Batalla de la Angostura y del Paso de Embudo, Febrero de 1847.

─ ¡Esto es inaceptable!─ gritó Coahuila enfurecida, tan alterada que el cabello castaño de sus trenzas comenzaba a soltarse. El uniforme militar era diferente al que solía tener, inservible tras la Batalla de la Angostura─. ¡Exijo hablar con ese estúpido Quince Uñas que se hace llamar el presidente!

─Cálmate, Concepción─ ordenó enérgicamente Nuevo León─. Ya sabemos que estás enfadada por lo que pasó en la batalla de Angostura, pero…

─ ¡No estoy enojada, Fernando, estoy encabronada! ¿Por qué Santa Anna se retiró y me dejó peleando sola, sólo con Guadalajara y Guanajuato?

─Nadie lo sabe─ fue la respuesta de un ceñudo Fernando.

─ ¡Por lo menos déjame hablar con Alejandro!

─Está enfermo de gripa, ya te lo dije─ protestó cansinamente Nuevo León─. La inestabilidad social en todo el país es muy grave, no tardaremos en enfermar también. De hecho, creo que a mí también me va a dar algo… Como sea, me voy a casa.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?─ preguntó Concepción, sorprendida.

─Mi casa está sitiada por esos idiotas, también la de Tamaulipas, no se supone que deba estar aquí─ gruñó Nuevo León─. Y quiero conseguir noticias sobre lo que pasó con Nuevo México. Al parecer nuestro David se rebeló, pero no sirvió de nada.

─Sí, escuché algo sobre esa Batalla del Paso de Embudo. Bueno, mucha suerte, entonces.

─Lo mismo les digo─ suspiró Nuevo León, frunciendo el ceño─. Volveré muy pronto, mientras despídanme de Ale. Sólo me iré unos días y estaré de vuelta.

***

Veracruz, marzo de 1847

─Dios mío, yo no sé cómo es que siempre terminamos metidos en estos líos─ murmuraba Veracruz caminando de un lado a otro, haciendo ondear a cada paso que daba su blanquísimo traje típico jarocha, con las flores que adornaban su peinado ya desacomodado y aún con el abanico en sus manos.

─Lo lamento, Berenice─ se disculpó Alejandro, ya con su uniforme militar, pero aún no recobrado de su gripa─. Siempre los meto en líos. ¡Achú!

─Salud, cariño─ suspiró ella con resignación, abanicándose y tendiéndole un pañuelo─. De todas maneras, tú sabes que soy fuerte, y tengo mis murallas. Me preocupas más tú, con ese aspecto tan terrible.

─Me preocupa más mi familia─ replicó México, tomando el pañuelo, rojo de vergüenza.

─Sí, escuché lo que ha pasado─ se entristeció Berenice─. Coahuila está furiosa con tu jefe. En realidad todos lo estamos, ya sabes cómo están las cosas, tú sabes, Distrito Federal con sus polkos y Puebla con su Iglesia.

─Con que no lleguen a invadir a Distrito Federal será suficiente, aún podríamos resistir si él sigue libre. La gente ya está demasiado desmoralizada como para ver también a la capital sitiada.

─No te preocupes, corazón, tú sabes por quiénes deben pasar antes de llegar a él─ lo reconfortó la veracruzana, abrazándolo─. Primero han de pasar por mis murallas, y si consiguen atravesarlas y llegar a donde nuestro Roberto, ya sabes quién va a saltar a defenderlo enseguida.

─ ¿Te refieres a…?

Alejandro no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando un estruendo se escuchó, y Veracruz se tomó un hombro, gritando.

─ ¡Berenice!─ exclamó México, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera─. ¿Qué pasa?

─M-mi hombro arde─ balbuceó estupefacta─¿Crees que…?

─Espérame aquí, voy a ver qué chingados pasa allá afuera─ le pidió Alejandro, saliendo de la casa de Veracruz.

¿Acaso Alfred y Guillermo habían arribado ya? Cuando dijeron que entrarían a invadirlo desde Veracruz no creyó que estuvieran hablando en serio. Su corazón se encogió temeroso, pensando en el hecho de volver a encontrarse frente a frente con los dos hombres a los que amaba tanto como los odiaba.

A su alrededor la gente corría despavorida, mientras escuchaba explosiones, como si fueran cañones, pero… a la vez eran diferentes. ¿Qué era? Se quedó paralizado en su sitio al ver como unos barcos atacaban arrojando algo a las murallas de su hermana Veracruz, y definitivamente no eran cañones, era algo que no había visto antes…

─Ni un paso más, México. No te muevas─ ordenó alguien, y el cañón de una pistola se posó en su nuca. Alejandro casi traga saliva al ver que no era capaz de reconocer la voz de la persona.

─ ¡Bien hecho, hermano!─ murmuró una voz casi igual, pero con un tono más alegre─. ¡Vamos a llevárnoslo!

Alejandro trató de alcanzar su arma, pero la mano del otro sujeto lo apresó fuertemente de la muñeca.

─Vamos, no hagas eso, no vamos a hacerte daño─ le dijo el otro chico amistosamente─. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro ¿está bien?

─Como si pudiera confiar en ustedes─ gruñó Alejandro

─Deberías─ dijo el que le apuntaba─. Porque venimos aquí para ayudarte a ti, no a Alfred.

─ ¡Yo no voy a…!

─ ¡Escúchalos, Alejandro!─ dijo otra voz, y esta sí que la reconoció.

─ ¿N-Nuevo León?─ preguntó, aliviado.

─Sí ¿quién más? Oye, Michael, ya puedes dejar de amenazarlo con la pistola─ espetó Nuevo León, e Irlanda del Norte bajó automáticamente la mano.

─Fernando…─ murmuró Alejandro, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente a su hermano, y sin poder contenerse ni un momento más lo abrazó─. ¡Te extrañé tanto, Nuevo León!

La adorable escena familiar, disfrutada por Irlanda del Sur, y vista con indiferencia por Irlanda del Norte fue interrumpida por la aproximación de los estruendosos sonidos y de los gritos de agonía.

─Mejor vámonos a un lugar más seguro─ sugirió Irlanda del Norte─. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar

Muy cerca de ahí, Alfred estaba reunido con sus jefes y William, escuchando de nuevo las tácticas para apoderarse de la Ciudad de México.

─Repasemos el plan, entonces─ decía Scott Taylor─. La mejor forma de llegar al Distrito Federal es por Veracruz ¿no?

─Sí, si hubiéramos seguido por Coahuila para llegar a San Luis, nos hubiéramos topado con el desierto─ asintió William─. Entrar a Veracruz es muy difícil porque está amurallada, pero cuando lo logremos, tendremos el camino asegurado.

─ ¿Y cómo haremos para tomar la capital?─ preguntó Alfred.

─Lo más seguro sería pasar por Tabasco, Tlaxcala y Puebla─ les indicó Texas─. Tlaxcala y Tabasco no podrían defenderse de nosotros, y Puebla… no será ningún problema, según los informes de la Mexican Spy Company. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos, cree que Alfred es como una especia de salvador para su pueblo.

─ ¡Por supuesto, soy el héroe!

─Pero tengo una pequeña duda sobre este de aquí…─ indicó Taylor, señalando el mapa─. ¿Nos dará muchos problemas?

─No se preocupe, señor, si me lo dejan a mí puedo detenerlo, será bastante sencillo.

─ ¿Y no deberían de estar aquí Irlanda del Norte y del Sur?─ preguntó Alfred.

Volviendo con México, los gemelos Irlanda y Nuevo León.

Ahora los cuatro estaban a salvo en una de las casas de Veracruz más alejadas de su puerto, y en cuanto llegaron se tumbaron en los sillones, jadeando por la carrera que habían pegado. Por primera vez Alejandro puso más atención a los gemelos, que le parecieron unos personajes bastante curiosos, siendo pelirrojos y exhibiendo los mismos ojos verdes y las mismas cejas gruesas que Inglaterra. Debían de ser cosas de familia, pensó cuando supo sus nombres y su parentesco Arthur.

También le habían contado que ellos ya habían pactado desde antes con Nuevo León desde la Batalla de Monterrey sin que Alfred se enterara, y al parecer estaban bastante gustosos de defender a Alejandro en una guerra tan injusta, como la llamaba Irlanda del Sur.

─Carajo, esto es malo─ murmuró Nuevo León, frunciendo el ceño─. ¿Qué es lo que están arrojando en Veracruz? Nunca las habían usado antes.

─Son bombas─ explicó John, la Irlanda del Sur─. Al parecer las prueban con ustedes, nunca había visto que en otro lado arrojaran bombas, ni siquiera en Europa.

─Debemos volver por Veracruz…─ murmuró Alejandro, preocupado─. Bombardearla así…

─De ninguna manera, tenemos que llevarte lejos de aquí─ le negó Fernando─. Nuestra prioridad es lograr que Distrito Federal no deje que tomen la Ciudad de México. Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, chicos, saben que si quieren renunciar a esto…

─ ¡De ninguna manera!─exclamó John, ofendido, y Michael, Irlanda del Norte asintió.

─Pero tendrán problemas con Alfred…─ les hizo ver Alejandro, sintiendo otra vez el familiar nudo en la garganta─. ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?

Irlanda del Sur le sonrió cálidamente, e Irlanda del Norte lo miró fijamente.

─Porque no hay nada más injusto que esta guerra por la que debes pasar─ contestó Michael. Alejandro y Nuevo León estaban a punto de agradecerles cuando escucharon explosiones cerca de ahí.

─ ¡Nos encontraron! ¡Puta madre!─ maldijo Fernando, sacando su pistola─ ¡Vámonos!

Los tres asintieron y trataron de echar a correr, pero su escape los detuvo una explosión que reventó la ventana que daba a la sala, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba en ésta y lanzando violentamente por los aires a las tres naciones y al estado, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Alejandro como pudo trató de incorporarse, sintiendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo adolorida por la caída, y buscando a los demás.

─Nuevo León… gemelos…─ los llamó tosiendo entre todo el polvo que se había levantado, y cogiendo su pistola─. ¿Dónde…?

Lo último que supo fue que algo duro había caído sobre su cabeza.

***

─ ¿México-kun siempre duerme tanto, da?

─Sí, es un flojo de primera.

─Vamos, yo pienso que merece un descanso ¿no lo crees tú también, Michael?

─No tengo nada que decir al respecto, John.

Alejandro apretó los ojos, tratando de reconocer las voces. Estaba seguro que todas las había escuchado antes. La segunda definitivamente había sido Nuevo León, los últimos los gemelos, y el primero… ¿Quién era? ¿Y dónde estaba? Lo más importante ¿Qué había pasado con…?

─ ¡Veracruz!─ exclamó México levantándose de golpe.

─ ¡Epa, tranquilo!─ lo regañó Nuevo León─. Carajo, Alejandro, ¿qué modo de despertar es ese?

─Veracruz ¿Dónde está?─ preguntó México, sin ponerle mucha atención ni a él ni a nadie. Ni siquiera le importó verificar quién era el dueño de la voz que no pudo reconocer. Su atención sólo fue captada por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose para dejar entrar a Berenice.

─Aquí estoy, cariño, ya no grites.

Alejandro le echó una ojeada a su hermana, tragando saliva al ver la piel quemada que alcanzaba a revelar su traje jarocho, y con una venda en la cabeza.

─ ¿Berenice…? ¿Quién fue el qué…?

─Fue tu novio el güero y Memo─ bufó molesta la veracruzana─. Tirando esas condenadas… ¿cómo le llaman?... ¡Ah, bombas! ¡Son unos brutos! ¡Los quiero fuera de mi terreno!

─Pero si ni siquiera le hicieron caso a Rusia─ observó Irlanda del Norte, sentado en una silla de la habitación, con su hermano a un lado.

Espera… ¿Rusia? ¿Ivan Braginski?

─ ¿Señor Rusia?─ murmuró México, mirando al enorme hombre sonriente enfrente de él.

─Hola, México-kun. ¿Podemos hablar?

─Ehm… claro, claro─ respondió nervioso, y sus ojos se posaron en Nuevo León─. Uhm… ¿Fernando?

─Ya, ya, ni que me tuvieras que pedir permiso─ suspiró Nuevo León, levantándose de su silla, y murmurando por lo bajo─. Olvidando quién es el jefe y pidiendo que le maneje sus asuntos como si fuera su madre, ni que fuera España… por eso no lo respetan…

Alejandro lo miró ceñudo pero no dijo nada. Irlanda del Norte le dio un codazo a su gemelo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mientras Veracruz se quedaba rezagada, observando con cierta desconfianza al ruso, para finalmente retirarse también.

─Tienes una linda familia, México-kun.

─Muchas gracias, señor Rusia─ le agradeció, con tono sombrío, pensando en Texas, California y Nuevo México─. Según lo que me había contado antes, usted también tiene una familia muy unida.

─Uhm… sí, podría decirse─ sonrió incómodo Rusia pensando en sus hermanas, Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

─Lamento que su estancia aquí no haya sido la más placentera─ se disculpó México, abochornado─. Pero como seguramente sabrá, mi hermano Texas y Alfred…

Se detuvo, sin ser capaz de seguir continuando. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan traicionado como ahora, atacado por ellos dos, fragmentando poco a poco su familia.

─La última vez que vi a México-kun estaba muy alegre. ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

Alejandro se tocó las mejillas húmedas, dándose cuenta de que Ivan tenía razón. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar por enésima vez? ¡Y enfrente de otra nación!

─L-lo siento─ balbuceó─. Es que todo esto es demasiado…

─No te preocupes, entiendo─ sonrió Rusia─. Intenté hablar con Estados Unidos para que dejara de bombardear a tu hermana, pero no me escucha… no sabía que él quería tanto ser uno contigo.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Que no está buscando quedarse con tus hermanos, quiere quedarse contigo también─ explicó Ivan con total naturalidad. Alejandro se limitó a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, y mirándolo fijamente, el ruso se dijo a si mismo─. Pero no lo logrará, porque al final todos serán uno con Rusia, incluyendo a México… kolkolkolkolkol

─ ¿Qué dice?─ preguntó el moreno, sin escuchar lo último que había dicho, extrañado por la extraña aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

─Oh, nada, que es mejor que sonrías, México-kun─ le animó Rusia─. Llorar no te va a servir de nada, ni te hará llegar a una solución. Ahora debo irme a casa, pero espero que la próxima vez que te vea estés más contento.

─Gracias, señor Rusia.

─No es nada.

***

Batalla de Padierna.

─Sí, sabía que a fin de cuentas terminarían llegando hasta aquí.

─Lo siento mucho, Ale─ se disculpaba Puebla ante el joven que miraba hacia la nada, ataviado con su uniforme militar y pistola en mano─. Yo… mi Iglesia…

Pura González, "la chula Puebla", como la llamaban sus hermanos por su hermosura, estaba realmente avergonzada. Aquellos hombres rubios que habían llegado a su casa le habían parecido los salvadores que venían a rescatarla a ella y a sus hermanos de todas las penurias que tenían que estar enfrentando, tomando esa ideología tras ser convencida por la Iglesia. Ser tan joven y tan ingenua…

─ ¿Van a llegar a nosotros, no?─ murmuró Distrito Federal, el aún adolescente Roberto González, sintiendo una punzada de temor en su pecho.

─No van a llegar a ti, Rob, te lo prometo…

─Ale… tal vez mi Iglesia tenga razón─ intentó razonar Puebla─. Tal vez sí debamos unirnos con el señor Alfred.

─Ni se te ocurra. Si todo marcha según mi plan por lo menos Roberto…

─ ¡Vienen los güeros! ¡Vienen los güeros!─ gritó un soldado. Pura y Roberto se tensaron, mirando suplicantes a su hermano.

─No tiene por qué hacerlo─ susurró Distrito Federal, sintiéndose culpable del sacrificio que iba a hacer su hermano para mantenerlo a salvo.

─Ale, por favor…─ sollozó Puebla, pero el hombre se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

─Pura, mejor regresa antes de que se den cuenta de que escapaste de la ocupación─ ordenó, tratando de mantenerse firme─. Roberto, regresa a la capital y quédate ahí, no regreses por nada del mundo, escuches lo que escuches. Llévatelo por favor, Puebla.

La muchachita asintió temerosa, y tomó de la mano al Distrito Federal, huyendo de allí antes de que quedaran en medio de la batalla. El mayor los miró irse, resignado a su destino, y enfurecido por su impotencia. Él sabía perfectamente que no podría aguantar los ataques de Estados Unidos, menos con unos ineptos de la talla de Santa Anna y Valencia dirigiendo a su gente.

Pero por el Distrito Federal y la capital…

─Los estaba esperando─ murmuró cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él.

─Hello, Alejandro─ saludó Estados Unidos.

─Hola, Alfredo─ respondió con sorna, burlándose de su nombre humano, y girándose para mirarlo. En ese mismo momento la batalla dio comienzo, haciendo retumbar el suelo por el sonido de los disparos y los tambores─. No creas que te voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

─Tienes que escucharme─ pidió Alfred, sintiendo como si estuviera hablando con un extraño, como si ese no fuera el México que él había conocido─. Podemos parar esta guerra si nos ponemos de acuerdo.

─Eso significaría perder mi libertad─ escupió el mexicano, iracundo─. Sería traicionar a mi familia y a mí mismo. Jamás podría pertenecerte. Dime ¿Dónde está el traidor que se hace llamar William? ¡Yo no quiero acabar como Memo!

─Sé de los abusos que sufriste con William, y quiero pedirte una disculpa.

─ ¿Abusos?─ preguntó el joven extrañado, pero luego movió la cabeza─. No pienso aceptar tus disculpas. ¡Vamos, pelea!

Los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea inmediatamente. El primero en disparar fue el mexicano, que trató de apuntar a Alfred, pero no consiguió atinarle. Alfred también disparó, errando a propósito. Nunca había visto a Alejandro con una mirada tan furiosa dirigida a él, y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Lamentablemente, era su vida o la de Alejandro, y la única manera en que podía evitarlo…

─ ¡Ah!

… Era hiriéndolo.

─ ¡Alejandro!─ gritó Alfred, viéndolo caer, herido en un muslo, tratando de acercarse a él─. ¡I'm sorry!

─ ¡No!─ gritó una voz, desesperada─ ¡No te acerques a él, Alfred! ¡No te atrevas a herirlo!

─Ehm… ¿Alejandro?

Eso no podía ser… él acababa de dispararle a Alejandro, de hecho, este seguía tendido en la tierra y apretando la herida llena de sangre, entonces… ¿Por qué había otro Alejandro corriendo hacia él?

─Ale, no─ murmuró el Alejandro ileso, arrodillándose junto al Alejandro herido─. ¿Estás bien?

─S-sí…

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí?─ preguntó Alfred, desconcertado─ ¿Por qué hay dos Alejandros?

─Eres un pendejo─ le insultó el herido, apretando los dientes por el dolor─. Por supuesto que no soy Alejandro, mi nombre es Alexis y soy el **Estado** **de **México. ¿Por qué no puedes ver la diferencia? Pero es mejor así, sabía que ibas ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en la trampa.

─Mejor vámonos, Alexis, algo salió mal con la defensa, tenía que ser Santa Anna─ murmuró Alejandro, ayudando a Alexis a levantarse, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Alfred, con mucho pesar en su corazón─. Anda, no preocupes más a Distrito Federal.

─Ni un paso más, Ale y Ale─ se sumó alguien más a la discusión, y cuando se voltearon, vieron a Texas apuntándoles con una pistola a los dos mexicanos idénticos.

─Memo…─ murmuró Alejandro, tragando saliva.

─Sigues aprovechando tu similitud con Alejandro, ¿no, Alexis?─ observó William, ignorando a Alejandro─. Engañando a Alfred para darle tiempo a Distrito Federal para huir…

─Y tú sigues siendo un cabrón─ le dijo Alexis mordazmente─. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que si quieren tocar a nuestro Distrito Federal, primero tienen que pasar sobre mí.

***

Batalla de Chapultepec, 13 de septiembre de 1847

─Esto es el fin, ¿no Alejandro?─ murmuró Distrito Federal, sentado en un rincón del castillo de Chapultepec, tratando de ignorar la desesperación de los cadetes y los soldados─. Se acabó, vamos a pertenecerles a Estados Unidos…

─No, no─ lo trató de animar Alejandro, apretando fuertemente su arma, aunque ciertamente él también estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso─. Este no es el fin, vamos a seguir luchando y vamos a hacer que Estado de México vuelva con nosotros ¿sales? No te desanimes, los gemelos Irlanda, están con nosotros.

─Oigan, es mejor que se muevan de aquí, señores, antes de que lleguen los hombres─ dijo un soldado─. Mi nombre es Juan Escutia, a sus órdenes.

─Hola, Juan─ lo saludó México─. ¿Ya están cerca los gringos?

─Sí, me temo que sí─ suspiró Juan─. Acabo de luchar con ellos a las faldas del cerro, por fortuna logré llegar al castillo.

─ ¿De qué Batallón eras?─ preguntó México.

─Del Batallón de San Blas─ le contestó el otro, ayudando al Distrito Federal a ponerse en pie─. La mayoría fueron masacrados, pero yo logré subir.

─ ¿Ya escaparon todos los estudiantes?─ preguntó Alejandro, esperando que por lo menos ellos se pusieran a salvo. El rostro de Juan Escutia se ensombreció.

─Me temo que no, señor México─ meneó la cabeza─. Ellos insisten en quedarse con nosotros a defender el castillo.

─ ¡No!─ exclamó México escandalizado─. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ordenarles que se retiren, que…!

Los sonidos de los gritos de guerra y los disparos llenaron el aire, y los tres cerraron los ojos, muy tensos. La batalla había comenzado.

─Roberto, es hora de que escapes─ le ordenó México a su hermano menor, tomando su rostro entre sus manos─. Yo me voy a quedar aquí con Juan y los demás para detenerlos, tú reúnete con Nuevo León, Guadalajara y Guanajuato en la capital ¿está bien?

─Pero Alexis… Estado de México…

─ ¡Vete ya!─ ordenó con firmeza Alejandro, y Distrito Federal asintió, corriendo por la ruta que ya le habían indicado. México lo miró irse y se volvió hacia Escutia─. ¿No te vas tú también? Podrías ser un buen guía para mi hermano, y estarías a salvo.

─No, señor, lo siento─ se disculpó Escutia─. Ya vi caer a mi teniente coronel Xicoténcatl y al abanderado por defender nuestra bandera. Quiero defender la de aquí también. Señor, defendamos la bandera ¿sí? Por usted.

Alejandro le sonrió con gratitud y asintió. Los dos corrieron por las escaleras para tomar la bandera, con las pistolas preparadas.

─Creo que nos siguen─ dijo Escutia, al escuchar pasos no muy lejanos.

─Vamos, falta poco─ jadeó Alejandro.

Así fue como los dos llegaron hasta la bandera, que ondeaba al viento, dejándolos por un momento embelesados, contemplándola.

─Llevémonosla de aquí antes de que lleguen─ sugirió Escutia, tomando la bandera para entregársela a Alejandro, y señaló las ventanas del castillo─. Podemos huir con ella si escalamos por las ventanas y paredes, yo sé cómo hacerlo, sólo sígame señor México ¿sí? Por favor, no entregue la bandera.

─Muchas gracias por todo─ dijo México, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

─No lloré señor─ le pidió Escutia, con una sonrisa amable─. Si sigue llorando pensarán que es débil, y no queremos que piensen eso ¿no?

Alejandro asintió, siguiendo de cerca a Escutia, que comenzó a descender hábilmente valiéndose de los marcos de la ventana del castillo. México se dispuso a seguirlo, pero una bala que le pasó rozando lo dejó congelado en su sitio.

─ ¡Señor México!─ exclamó Escutia, preocupado al escuchar el sonido de la bala─. ¿Está usted bien…? ¡Ah!

Olvidándose de que los enemigos estaban frente a él, Alejandro miró hacia abajo para descubrir a Escutia con heridas de bala en la espalda.

─ ¡Juan!─ gritó desesperado, tratando de tenderle la bandera para que la tomara y no cayera─. ¡Sujétala!

Pero Escutia, sin fuerzas para hacer algo, se soltó cayendo como si la caída no tuviera un final.

─ ¡NOOOOO!─ gritó Alejandro desgarrándose la garganta, llorando de nuevo, sintiendo como si las lágrimas le quemaran las mejillas. Alejandro sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban cálidamente, como si trataran de confortarlo.

─Shhhhhhh, tranquilo─ le susurró una voz, sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza.

─Por favor, llévame con él, por favor─ rogó México medio desvanecido, pero sin dejar de apretar la bandera con fuerza. La persona no le respondió, se limitó a cargarlo en vilo, y Alejandro se acurrucó en el pecho de la persona, sin dejar de llorar con fuerza.

¿Todo se había acabado ya? No lo sabía, sólo podía sentir el calor de la persona que lo transportaba bajando las escaleras y saliendo del Castillo de Chapultepec.

─ ¡Lo encontraste!─ exclamó una voz─. ¿Pero qué le ha pasado?

Su transportador no le contestó a la otra voz, sólo siguió andando hasta llegar a cierto cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Bajó a Alejandro al suelo, y este se acercó destrozado al cuerpo de Juan Escutia, tendido en el suelo y cubierto de sangre.

─Lo siento─ murmuró cubriéndolo con la bandera, que se empapó enseguida con su sangre y con las lágrimas de Alejandro─. Lo siento…

Una mano se posó en su hombro y México levantó la cabeza, para ver a Texas con una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

─Tienes que venir con nosotros─ le dijo, ayudándolo a levantarse─. Perdieron esta batalla. Ya hemos capturado a otros dos traidores también.

William prácticamente arrastró a Alejandro hacia donde había una multitud de gente, muchos de ellos dispuestos con cuerdas alrededor de sus cuellos. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando reconoció a esos hombres.

─El Batallón de San Patricio…─ murmuró, buscando con su mirada a los gemelos Irlanda. Cuando dio con ellos sintió ganas de correr a pedirles perdón de rodillas, viéndolos de esa manera, amarrados y con el rostro afligido y lleno de desesperación.

Y también estaba ahí Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

─…Me llevo a mis hermanos, idiota─ le decía en ese momento Inglaterra al rubio de ojos azules─. Aunque tu jefe parece ansioso por ahorcar a sus hombres.

─Lamento que todo esto haya salido mal…─ susurró Alfred, mirando al suelo afligido.

─Esas son las consecuencias de ser libre─ le soltó Arthur con rencor, dejando a Alfred pasmado─. John, Michael, vámonos.

─ ¡Pero…!─ protestó John, mordiéndose el labio y su hermano, Irlanda del Norte miró a sus hombres con pesar─. Déjanos quedarnos hasta que todo termine…

Arthur asintió y miró a Alfred, apremiante.

─ ¡Date prisa, estúpido América!

Alfred asintió, y, alejándose de Inglaterra, fue hacia donde estaban México y Texas.

─Lo siento, Alejandro─ se disculpó─. Pero los héroes ganamos esta batalla.

─Cállate─ dijo Alejandro con la voz quebrada─. Para mí los héroes son los que están a tus pies, muertos. Los héroes son esos pobres hombres que vas a ahorcar. Tú no eres ningún héroe.

Sin ningún insulto altisonante como los que acostumbraba México, esas palabras fueron más hirientes que cualquier otra cosa para Estados Unidos.

─Señores…─ se aclaró la garganta Alfred─… Acaben de una vez con esto.

Alejandro miró angustiado como la bandera de México era sustituida por la de su vecino del norte. Los gemelos Irlanda soltaron una exclamación cuando sus hombres fueron ahorcados al mismo tiempo, obligados a ver como cambiaban la bandera tricolor por la que ellos habían luchado. John se tapó los ojos, y Michael hizo rechinar los dientes. Inglaterra miró la saña con la que se actuaba contra esos hombres, pero no dijo nada.

Y los hombres dejaron de respirar.

─Se acabó─ suspiró Alfred─. Ganamos la guerra, Ale.

─Aún no apresan a mi hermano.

─No, pero mis tropas ya lo están persiguiendo. Lo vimos huir.

Alejandro se derrumbó en el suelo, derrotado al fin.

Inglaterra les murmuró un quedo "vámonos" a los gemelos Irlanda, que lo siguieron horrorizados, mirando a sus hombres muertos.

─Ya se acabó al fin─ dijo Alfred a William, que observaba a su hermano desde una distancia prudente.

─Ahora Alejandro será tuyo por completo ¿no?─ observó Texas, sin despegar la vista de México.

─Pero no es lo que quiero, no así─ negó con la cabeza Alfred─. De hecho, no quiero nada, no pienso arrebatarle nada.

─Tus jefes no lo aprobarán.

─ Sí, lo sé─ sonrió Alfred con tristeza─. Dime una cosa, Billy…

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Por qué cargaste a Ale hasta aquí? ¿Por qué escuchaste su petición de ver al chico que tapó con la bandera?

Texas no respondió.

***

Tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo.

─Entonces así es como queda este horrible asunto zanjado─ suspiró Alfred, sentado junto a Alejandro, mirando como las tropas estadounidenses comenzaban a desalojar la Ciudad de México.

─Sí, eso aparece─ coincidió Alejandro.

─Lo lamento mucho, Ale…

─Ya no importa─ suspiró México, derrotado─. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya has conquistado a mis hermanos. Sólo trátalos bien o te cortaré los… tú me entiendes.

─Por supuesto─ asintió Alfred─. Todo esto fue muy poco digno de un héroe ¿no?

─Tú lo has dicho, villano de la historia.

─ ¿Aún amigos?─ preguntó Alfred, esperanzado.

─Lo pensaré.

─Supongo que no podía pedir nada más…

─ ¡Señor Alfred!─ exclamó California, agitando su mano─. ¡Dicen que es hora de irnos ya!

─ ¡Ya voy!─ asintió Alfred, levantándose de su asiento─ ¿Vienes?

─Sí, quiero despedirme de mis hermanos.

Alfred ayudó a México a levantarse, pues aún tenía múltiples heridas de las batallas. Los dos caminaron hasta donde estaban California, Utah, Nevada, Texas y Nuevo México. Este último se lanzó a los brazos de Alejandro apenas lo vio llegar.

─ ¡Alejandro, no, por favor!─ le rogó, llorando─. ¡Yo me quiero quedar con ustedes!

Poco a poco se fueron acercando el resto de los estados de México, mirando con pesar la partida de sus hermanos. Nuevo León meneó la cabeza junto a sus hermanos del norte, Veracruz, Coahuila y Puebla lloraban quedamente y Estado de México apretó el hombro de Distrito Federal.

─Va a estar bien, David─ le aseguró componiendo una sonrisa falsa─. Míralo de este modo: ahora tienes dos familias, la de Alfred y nosotros.

─Ellos no son mi familia─ se empecinó Nuevo México, y no dijo nada más. El resto de los estados que serían cedidos abrazaron a Alejandro, despidiéndose de él, excepto Texas, que sólo observó como todos se despedían entre ellos.

─Toma, Alfred─ dijo Alejandro sacando algo de su bolsillo y depositándolos en sus manos. El rubio miró sorprendido los lentes rotos en sus manos, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero México lo detuvo─. Cuídalos bien, porque yo no lo hice ¿Está bien?

─Sí, te juró que los cuidaré─ asintió Alfred con las mejillas rosas.

─ ¡El gringo se sonrojó!─ se burló Distrito Federal sin poder contenerse, y los demás estados mexicanos le chitaron para que guardara la compostura.

─Nos vemos, Ale, vendré a visitarte pronto y… prometo ser más un héroe para ti las próximas veces─ le prometió Alfred─. Y si necesitas un hombro donde llorar…

─No hará ninguna falta─ negó con la cabeza México─. Porque ya no lo haré. Gracias a esta guerra creo que podré madurar y dejar de ser un niño. Además, ya varias personas me han pedido que deje de ser un llorón.

"…es mejor que sonrías, México-kun. Llorar no te va a servir de nada, ni te hará llegar a una solución".

"No lloré señor. Si sigue llorando pensarán que es débil, y no queremos que piensen eso ¿no?"

─Entonces, toma, este es el dinero que debemos pagar por los estados─ dijo Alfred tendiéndole el sobre, pero México los rechazó.

─Envíaselos a mis jefes, yo no pienso tocar el dinero.

Alfred asintió herido, pero comprendiendo bien la decisión de Alejandro.

Alejandro.

─ ¡Muy bien!─ exclamó Alfred con pose de líder─. ¡Síganme chicos!

Los chicos siguieron a Alfred, haciendo un además de despedida a Alejandro y sus hermanos, que los devolvieron con tristeza. Los vieron alejarse hasta que desaparecieron al doblar la esquina de una calle.

─Bueno, creo que todos deberíamos regresar a nuestros hogares─ dijo Nuevo León y asintieron─. Debemos empezar a reconstruir todo.

─Nos vamos, Ale─ dijo Coahuila─. Y espero que esta vez el Quince Uñas si se haya ido para siempre. Que le dé problemas a Venezuela, no a nosotros.

─Y anímate, cariño─ lo animó Veracruz, y Puebla asintió─. Estamos contigo.

─Lo sé, gracias.

─Y es mejor que nos apresuremos a redactar una carta de agradecimiento a los hermanos Irlanda─ observó Distrito Federal─. ¿Nos vamos a redactarla, Alexis?

─Claro, Roberto─ asintió Estado de México.

Cada uno se fue despidiendo de Alejandro, dándole cariñosas palabras de aliento, hasta que eventualmente se quedó solo, mirando en la dirección donde Alfred se había llevado a su familia.

─Cuídalos bien, Alfred─ murmuró al viento.

─Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos.

Alejandro se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz detrás de él.

─ ¿Te-Texas? ¡No me asustes así!

─Lo siento─ se disculpó William, sonriéndole─. Pero no me despedí de ti, así que me quedé rezagado.

─No hace falta, puedes irte ya con Alfred, William.

─Memo.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó México confundido al escuchar eso de labios de Texas.

─Para ti puedo ser Memo si quieres. Sólo para ti, ¿está bien?─ dijo él acercándose para abrazarlo con fuerza─. Perdóname…

─Memo…─ murmuró Alejandro, devolviéndole el abrazo.

─Es mejor que me vaya ahora─ comentó él, separándose del abrazo─. Alfred puede engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. La situación en su casa está muy tensa gracias a esta guerra, y huelo un conflicto.

─Pues entonces a lidiar con eso.

Guillermo González asintió y se marchó, dejando a Alejandro parado en su sitio, con el alma a la mitad, orando por poder cuidar de su familia rota.

***Fin de Hermandad Rota***

**Notas históricas:**

**Batalla de la Angostura:** Batalla muy polémica en Saltillo Coahuila, con la participación de Guadalajara y Guanajuato (de hecho, sus armadas participaron en todas las batallas, creo). La victoria ya era prácticamente de México, pero por alguna extraña razón Santa Anna decidió retirarse, quedando históricamente como empate. ¿Traición o incompetencia? La polémica sigue.

**Batalla de Paso de Embudo:** Intento de rebelión de Nuevo México contra Estados Unidos para echarlos. No sirvió de mucho, lamentablemente ToT

**Los estados que hacen su aparición:** Hice que aparecieron en este capítulo Nuevo León, Puebla, Veracruz, Coahuila, Estado de México porque ellos fueron sitiados en esta guerra (awww, mi pobrecito Estado de México). También los estadounidenses pasaron por Tabasco (en la cual se desarrollaron batallas para llegar a la capital), Tlaxcala y Tamaulipas. Si pasaron por otros estados, la verdad ni idea xD

**Asedio de Veracruz:** Los estadounidenses cambiaron la ruta de Coahuila a Saltillo para evitar el desierto e imitar la ruta que había hecho anteriormente Cortés para llegar a Tenochtitlán, guiados por la Mexican Spy Company. Se dice que el puerto Veracruz fue la primera ciudad bombardeada del mundo (o.o). Claro que no por aviones, sino desde mar y tierra, manualmente.

**Aparición de Rusia:** Durante el Asedio de Veracruz, un Consejo de Notables fue a hablar con el ejército estadounidense para que dejaran Veracruz, o que por lo menos dejaran ir a las mujeres y niños. Entre este Consejo estaba el cónsul ruso de la época, por eso me pareció lindo hacer aparecer a Rusia xD

**Puebla:** El ejército estadounidense sitió este estado sin necesidad de luchar, gracias a la Iglesia, que convenció al pueblo de que ellos eran los salvadores de México (¿?) Seh, ellos querían que Alejandro se volviera uno solo con Alfred, que a propósito, esta idea de la anexión total la aceptaban y hasta deseaban muchos mexicanos, además de ser la pretensión del gobierno estadounidense xD

**Batalla de Padierna:** Esta batalla fue la que hizo que el Estado de México cayera en manos de Estados Unidos en su intento de llegar a la capital en el Distrito Federal. Es una batalla bastante controversial porque Santa Anna, para variar, abandonó a Valencia, quien dirigía en esa batalla, a su suerte. También fue un desatino de Valencia desacatar desde un principio la órdenes de Santa Anna ^^U

**Estado de México:** Su nombre oficial es México, pero se le llama Estado de México para diferenciarlo de la Ciudad de México y el mismísimo país México. Así que me pareció interesante ponerle un nombre parecido (Alexis), y hacer que Alfred lo confundiera con Alejandro (que lindo, mi estado… ¡Nada favoritista ¿no? xD)

**Batalla de Chapultepec:** En el castillo de Chapultepec, creo que esta todos la conocemos. Fue la que prácticamente abrió las puertas para la conquista de la capital, y donde murieron los conocidos como "Niños Héroes", no incluí a todos los que recordamos, sólo a Juan Escutia, porque quiero hacer un capítulo a parte alguna vez sobre ellos.

**Juan Escutia:** Uno de los Niños Héroes más controversiales. Al parecer ni siquiera era cadete, sino parte del Batallón de San Blas, que también luchó en esa batalla. La leyenda urbana dice que se aventó con la bandera, o que lo empujó no se quién, o que estaba borracho y se cayó, pero no, nop. Si quieren saber sobre un estudio de Juan Escutia, chequen esta página: http : // www . bicentenario . gob . mx / 13septiembre/ index. php? option= com_ content & view = article&id = 49 ya sabe, sólo quítenle los espacios =3 Igual decidí que Juan Escutia si quisiera proteger a la bandera en el fic, porque está inspirado por:

**Felipe Santiago Xicoténcatl:** El dirigía al Batallón de San Blas al que perteneció Escutia. Dicen que cuando vio a su abanderado caer, intentó llegar a la bandera y fue herido. Se envolvió con ella y fue herido de nuevo. Aún así siguió luchando hasta que no pudo más y se lo llevaron del campo de batalla. Nada se pudo hacer por él.

**Batallón de San Patricio:** Batallón en su mayoría irlandés originalmente de parte de Estados Unidos, que a fin de cuentas se cambiaron al bando mexicano pues consideraban injusta la guerra. Muchos fueron ahorcados en la Batalla de Chapultepec, obligándolos a ver como sustituían las banderas mientras morían.

**México el llorón**: Seh, México es un llorón en toda la guerra por la falta de moral de su pueblo. Se considera que tras la guerra, en México comenzó a nacer el sentimiento patriótico y se volvió más maduro políticamente (claro ¬¬)

**Tratado de Cahuenga:** Fue el que le dio fin a la guerra. El presidente de Estados Unidos no estaba de acuerdo con él (quería más tierras O.o) pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo. Así Estados Unidos adquirió Nuevo México, Texas, California, Utah, Nevada y otros territorios chiquitos, en total, más del 50% de territorio mexicano.

"**Huelo un conflicto":** Aunque Estados Unidos salió convertido en una potencia tras la guerra, después se enfrentó a graves problemas en la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, consecuencia de su intervención en México (jaja)


	12. ¡Tú puedes, Chile!

**Notas de la Autora: **

Recordemos que a Argentina le puse Ernesto y a Guatemala, Fernanda. De Chile y Perú no fui capaz de elegirle un nombre (sólo sé que Perú se apellidará Quispe xD) así que… ¿sugerencias?

Bueno, este fic lo hice porque quiero demostrarles nuestro apoyo moral a los hermanos chilenos, lo mismo para Haití. ¡Ánimo, Chile! Aquí seguimos con las colectas, así que échenle ganas =3

A propósito, últimamente he estado muy preocupado con todo esto de los sismos. Repasemos, este año ha temblado en cinco países (o al menos sólo tuve noticias de estos =S). Haití, Chile, Argentina, Taiwán y Turquía. Sin mencionar las olas gigantes que se estrellaron con el crucero por España, osea, alerta mundial o

Así que no seamos manchados y apoyemos a la pobre gente que ha caído en desgracia, porque nunca sabemos lo que pueda pasar por nosotros el día de mañana. No escribo esto para alarmarlos, sólo para que nos concienticemos sobre la situación. Que no cunda el pánico, ¿ok? Sólo escuchemos a nuestro querido planeta, que obviamente está harto de nuestra porquería xD

El capítulo tiene muy ligero Shonen-ai Chilentina (¿Qué? Así me gusta decirle al Argentina x Chile ¬¬) así que espero no les moleste.

Ahora los reviews (¡Wii, me hacen tan feliz con ellos! Casi cien… TuT)

Reviews:

shadowleani: Rusia-san definitivamente debía aparecer, y la separación de Ale y Toño DEBE ser escrita. Yo también pienso que todos los Juanes Escutias son versiones, nunca sabremos la verdad o.o Ah, y puedes tomar a mi México, mi Ale es tu Ale ^o^

Azturial: No sé si sea conveniente que estudies con el fic, no hagas que tenga el Jesús en la boca ;o; Creo que todos los que vivimos en el Estado de México amamos a Alexis, ¿por qué será? (LOL) Besos y abrazos ^o^

Copo-Cristo Santo: ¡Sí, ánimo Ale, tus hermanos y nosotros te queremos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review, me hiciste muy feliz! TuT

destiny-author: ¡Wii, otro review! Los Niños Héroes tendrán a su tiempo su propio capítulo, y de Juan Escutia… pienso que nunca sabremos que ocurrió realmente, ahora que todos los testigos están, bueno, muertos ^^U Que bueno que te gustara el Edomex x DF (yo los amo x3)

Anonimita :D : Inglaterra sí que fue un pesao' (¡Péguenle, gemelos Irlanda! .) Aunque sólo quería rescatar a sus hermanos, awww (¿?) Don't worry, en un extra sin fecha aún vendrá una compensación, ya que te quedaste con ganas de más romance Texas/México =3

PanLeeBlackfraids: Wow, espero que no sea mi culpa que odies tanto a Estados Unidos y Texas O.o No te quiero dejar con las ganas de darles su merecido, pero no me gustaría salirme de la historia, así que te propongo un trato: la idea que me diste como extra en un capítulo (una pesadilla de Alfred, por ejemplo) ^o^

yumiki-sama: Creo que hice sufrir a todos los personajes demasiado (Nuevo México ;-;) Ya a partir de este capítulo de apoyo a Chile, haré uno que sea cómico, porque ya me estresé de escribir tanto angst . ¡Los optimistas y todo eso! :1

icegirl2711: Lamentablemente México si tenía las de ganar si hubiera tenido organización, un ejército real, no ficticio, y si hubieran contado con armas sofisticadas como las de ellos y no las mismas de la Independencia . Pero él hubiera no existe xD Que bueno que te haya gustado la participación de Coahuila x3

Kaguya-hime Shiro: ¡Estúpida yo! Tienes razón, apunté Cahuenga en lugar de Guadalupe-Hidalgo ToT (ah, se le puso así porque se firmó en un lugar llamado Guadalupe Hidalgo, en la Ciudad de México) Yap, Edomex y DF no sólo están cerquísima, sino que casi son uno solo (solo miren en un mapa como Edomex rodea prácticamente a DF *¬*)

lenore4love: Definitivamente no quedaron bien, pero de algo a nada… Y la participación de Rusia en capítulos posteriores es un hecho :1

Yumeko: No te preocupes, Nuevo México vengará a su hermano (aunque se supone que después de eso pasó a manos de Alfred, le dio muchísimos dolores de cabeza, ya verás xD) Y pues ni modo nos quitaron más de la mitad de nuestro México ñ_n

.Dreaming So Loud. : Nuevo León con un cachorro león mascota sería tan kawaii~ ¿Me dejas usar tu idea? ¡Plisitos! *-*

NEKO NO GIN.: Tienes toda la razón del mundo en hacerme notar la ausencia de Yucatán, pero como de por sí esta dichosa intervención está liadísima (casi muero en el intento) decidí dejarlo para otro capítulo. Gracias por el dato de los barcos yucatecos, ese no lo sabía o.o Y de que existió Escutia, existió, aunque nadie sepa qué pasó exactamente.

Destruir a Estados Unidos… sería como matarnos a todos, hay tantos países que dependen de él (¿y luego por qué estallan las crisis? ¬¬) Me alegra que seas patriótica, porque hoy en día ya casi nadie (Dicen que tras la Guerra de Independencia México se volvió más patriótico, pero yo veo pura gente peleando por lo que les conviene ñ_n)

**Status: **En progreso (12/ Chorrocientos mil)

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai. Light Argentina x Chile

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**¡Tú puedes, Chile!**

─ Sale pues… ¿Listos?─preguntó Alejandro a los hombres enfrente de él, los Topos.

─ ¡Sí!─ exclamaron levantando el puño.

Los hombres se fueron aparte, y México se fue a reunir con los países latinoamericanos, Canadá, Estados Unidos y los de la Unión Europea.

─ ¿Trajiste los víveres?─ preguntó Inglaterra y México asintió─¿Quién falta?

─Haití, creo…─ murmuró Alemania, echando un vistazo a su lista.

─Ella no puede ayudar ahora─ le recordó Perú─. Aún no sale del terremoto en su casa.

Haití. La más pobre de los latinoamericanos, pensó Alejandro recordando cierto incidente con ella, un poco contrariado, pero aliviado de que al final ella hubiera entrado en razón.

─ ¡No nos tardemos con tonterías, boludos!─ exclamó Argentina, frunciendo el ceño y desesperado─. ¡Chile nos necesita!

─ Veee~ ¿No falta Japón nii?─ preguntó Italia Veneciano mirando a su alrededor.

─Todos los asiáticos se fueron ya con la ayuda, al igual que los demás países para ayudar con lo del tsunami─ le explicó Austria─ Pero ¿No estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo?

Todos asintieron y se fueron en el barco hacia Chile, pues les habían advertido sobre el cierre del aeropuerto, dañado por el terremoto. Quienes iban más tensos eran los países latinoamericanos, incapaces de poder creer la catástrofe cuando ni siquiera terminaban de sacar adelante a Haití.

Y de los latinos el de peor estado de ánimo era Argentina.

─Oye, güey, va a salir de esta─ lo animó México, apoyados ambos en la barandilla─. Ha salido de peores. ¿Recuerdas?

─Cállate, boludo, tú no puedes entender a Chile─ murmuró Ernesto, apartándose de la cara el cabello castaño claro, casi güero, solía decirse a sí mismo Alejandro─. A mí también me afectó ese terremoto, pero a ti no. ¿Demasiado ocupado con tus gripas insignificantes? ¡Y nuestro Chile está desaparecido!

Alejandro suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

─Claro que sé cómo es estar en una situación así, pendejo, como si nunca me hubiera pasado…

Era verdad. Nunca iba a poder olvidar ese terrible año de mil novecientos ochenta y cinco. Los gritos de agonía y de auxilio mezclados con los sonidos de las explosiones causadas por fugas de gas, las edificaciones derrumbándose, México derrumbándose…Y la soledad de estar atrapado entre los escombros sin que nadie te hallara… Guerrero y Michoacán asustados, temblorosos y culpándose por algo que ellos no habían causado a propósito, Distrito Federal gimiendo de dolor junto a él, desgarrándose la garganta pidiendo auxilio junto a Alejandro, los dos atrapados…

Pero sobre todo la felicidad de ver que sí importabas para los demás, cuando por fin dieron con ellos y todos los estados que habían quedado en pie brindaron su apoyo, desde su gente hasta el resto de los países, a pesar de la actitud orgullosa de su jefe, renuente a aceptar la ayuda.

Por eso entendía a Haití. Por eso entendía a Argentina, y por eso quería que Ernesto encontrara a Chile.

─ ¡Llegamos!─ anunció Alemania─. ¡Necesitamos orden, organización y…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un frenético Argentina que se abrió paso entre los países, empujando de paso a Alemania.

─ ¡Ernesto!─ lo llamó Perú─. ¡Espera, debemos…!

─Ni te esfuerces─ negó con la cabeza Guatemala, mirando ceñuda hacia donde se había ido Argentina─. Es algo que él debe hacer.

─Bueno, mientras deberíamos comenzar a organizar la búsqueda─ dijo… dijo…

─ ¿Quién eres?─ preguntó Alfred.

─… Canadá.

***

México estaba cansado, pero no por eso iba a parar. A los lejos vio a sus Topos trabajando afanosamente para seguir rescatando a la pobre gente entre los escombros, a pesar del cansancio, y eso lo motivaba a seguir adelante. La destrucción era catastrófica, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era la ruina de lo que solía ser el lugar, y cada vez que se encontraba con que no había llegado a tiempo para rescatar la vida de alguien se desanimaba, pero cuando lograba rescatar a alguien sumamente agradecido, sus ánimos regresaban.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Ernesto trabajando afanosamente para remover los escombros. Alejandro dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió enseguida hacia él.

─ ¿Ocupas una mano?─ le preguntó. Argentina asintió sin parar de trabajar, y México sonrió. Entre los dos se dedicaron a mover el pesado bloque que estaba obstruyendo sus intentos de remover todo, y cuando estuvo al fin fuera del camino, cada quien siguió por su lado.

─…au…lio… avor…

¿Ah? ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de escuchar la voz de alguien pidiendo auxilio?

─ ¡Ernesto! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Encontré a alguien!─ lo llamó Alejandro, removiendo las piedras frenéticamente, cuidando que no se fuera a provocar que aplastaran a la persona. Argentina enseguida fue, y casi de un empujón apartó a México, que se hizo a un lado.

Ya creía saber quién estaba atrapado ahí.

Y fue un alivio saber que tenía razón, tan contento que olvidó su boconería para mirar como Argentina abrazaba a Chile.

***

─ ¡Hola, Chile!─ exclamó México entrando a la habitación donde reposaba, cargando una caja de víveres─. ¿Cómo van las convulsiones?

─Uhm, creo que seguirán por un tiempo ─ se lamentó Chile─. Escuché que otros países han tenido problemas igualitos

─Oh, sí, Taiwán y Turquía─ asintió México─. Y Antonio está teniendo problemas legales por ciertas olas gigantes.

─ ¿Fue mi culpa?

─ ¡Nah! ¡En todo caso es culpa de todos!─ dijo Alejandro─. No te preocupes, Chile, te vamos a sacar de esta, sólo esfuérzate. Argentina estará extrañando a su novio.

─ ¡Cállate!

***

**Notas históricas y aclaratorias:**

**Los Topos:** Creo que todos los conocemos, ya saben, la organización que se fundó tras el desastre del 85.

**Haití entra en razón:** No sé si se acuerden que cuando México mandó los víveres los regresaron por temor a la influenza. El presidente dijo que lo que los iba a matar no era la influenza, sino el hambre, y después los aceptaron ñ_n

"**Ha salido de peores**": El Gran Terremoto de Chile (creo que también lo llaman de Valdivia) en 1960 de 9.5 grados en la escala Richter. Se dice que fueron 3.000 muertos, yo pienso que fueron más.

**El orgulloso presidente de México:** **M**iguel de la **M**adrid **H**urtado, conocido por sus siglas como Muerte, Miseria y Hambre (¿?) Ya saben, eso de que se tardó días en recibir la ayuda internacional y en organizar al pueblo, que terminó haciendo la labor de rescate solo .

**Guerrero, Michoacán y Distrito Federal**: Guerrero y Michoacán se culpan porque en ellos están las benditas fallas, bueno, ya sabemos que Guerrero fue el epicentro. Alejandro estaba enterrado con Distrito Federal porque ahí fue el lugar más afectado =S

**Convulsiones:** Ehm… ¿el temblor y las réplicas? Esas que seguirán por no sé cuánto tiempo .


	13. Feliciano va al mandado

**Notas de la Autora:**

*Ve sus reviews* ¡111! ¡Me hacen tan feliz! ;-; Me animan a querer seguir escribiendo este fic, e ir preparando el siguiente proyecto (eso no quiere decir que este se vaya a acabar pronto, no, no, no, falta tanto por contar de México xD)

**Reviews:**

shadowleani: ¡Felicidades eres el review 100 y 101 xD (La amo, casi siempre es la primerita en dejar review ;-;) ¡Sí que no panda el cunico, mejor cuidemos este mundo pa' que nos dure! ¡Maldición, nos culpan de la influenza y ni fuimos nosotros! ¡Ah, y espero que no violes mucho a Ale, y que le ganes a Alfred! X3

icegirl2711: ¡Muchas gracias por los nombres! Me encanta Pablo para Chile y Carlos para Perú (lo del amigo de Jimmy, Carl, fue epic xD) ¡Gracias por dejar también ánimos a Chile! ¡Vamos Chile, a ponerse en pie!

NEKO NO GIN. : Yo también pienso que es justo hacer un capítulo del 85, mis papá lo vivió también y dice que nunca lo va a olvidar =S Y como tú también estaba preocupada por lo de Chile, pues unos buenos amigos míos viven allí. Afortunadamente no les pasó nada, ¿pero la diabetes quién me la quita? O_o

patrioticamente yucateca!: El capítulo de Yucatán se acerca peligrosamente (amo ese estado, es tan rebelde xD) Morí con lo de Alfred siendo acosado por la Llorona (eso vendrá en el extra que haga de Alfred, fusionado con la petición de tortura al güero de PanLee-san x3) ¡Gracias por el review! X3

yumiki-sama: Es muy triste la razón por la que se reunieron los países en el capítulo de Chile, pero yo confío en que todo va a estar bien. Qué bueno que te haya gustado lo del novio de Chile Xd También es cierto eso de que los extranjeros nos han influido mucho en los nombres que en vez de ponernos Juana nos ponemos Joanna xD

Anonimita :D: ¡Hermanitos del sur rulz! Tienes razón, ahora esperemos que Chile se ponga en pie ¡ánimo!

hikari_loca: Tu review me hizo sentir tan bien, y tan… "¡ah, hay quienes confían en que haga esto, así que me esforzaré!" Cuando terminé la última parte de Hermandad Rota juro que temí decepcionarlos gachamente ;-; Yep, Nuevo México extraña a Ale, es tan lindo, y me alegra que hayas amado a D.F. el siempre tan… él (¿?) También tenía que redimir a Texas, por el bien de mi salud mental, no iba a poder dormir pensando que yo fui quien escribió todas esas cosas feas =S Y sobre el capítulo de Chile, es que no pude resistir a Argentina todo desesperado para encontrarlo. ¡Tienes razón, países unidos jamás serán vencidos!

emmi: Sí, lamentablemente las "convulsiones" siguen, y yo de corazón espero que pronto paren, aunque creo que escuché que habrán réplicas durante un buen rato . Y tu vives allá, espero que te cuides mucho ¿ok?

Yumeko: ¡Wah! No me digas eso de que se va a acabar el mundo porque por lo menos si sé que en México se viene algo fuerte, son demasiadas coincidencias (y no, no soy vidente ni es por echar mala sal) ¡Así que a cuidarse y a cuidar a la Tierra!

.Dreaming So Loud.: ¡Gracias por dejarme usar tu idea! ^o^ Si, yo no creo que Nuevo León odie a Texas, fue la tensión del momento ¡Todos amemos a Canadá, claro! X3

SmileUlq: *Revive* Si preguntas por qué revivo es porque morí de felicidad al ver tantas felicitaciones en un solo review. ¡Has hecho mi día taaaan feliz! *llorando de alegría* Me encantó que te haya gustado la manera en la que estoy manejando esto y siempre es lindo escuchar felicitaciones, porque al principio creí que sería fácil hacer este fic, y luego me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Y por supuesto que puedes sugerir hechos históricos, mi libreta de cosas por hacer siempre tiene espacio para las sugerencia ^o^

**Status: **En progreso (13 de buena suerte/ Chorrocientos mil)

**Warnings: **None (¿Y eso? XD)

**Disclaimmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario, México aparecería =P

**Introducción de:**

Jalisco-Francisco González

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Feliciano va al mandado**

En un lugar de México estaban reunidos los gemelos Italia, Alemania, España, Estados Unidos, Francia, Rusia, Inglaterra y esa nación llamada… ¿Canadá? que México solía diferenciar bien de Estados Unidos, pero con todo eso de la visa a veces lo confundía con él.

Todos se habían reunido para pasar la tarde para escuchar las leyendas de Alejandro y los cuentos de Arthur. Para todos era un gran espectáculo, porque generalmente los dos acababan peleando por eso, el inglés amenazando con hacer que México probara el poder de su magia negra, y el otro contraatacaba gritando algo de unos tales brujos de Catemaco, lo que terminaba siempre con las dos naciones o con resfriados, o víctimas de extraños accidentes. Además no era muy agradable verlos hablar a los dos con el aire.

─ ¡Preparemos comida, comida!─ Propuso Feliciano sintiendo gruñir a su estómago─. ¡Pasta~!

─Siempre comemos pasta─ se quejó Alfred. Y era cierto, siempre que el italiano proponía hacer de comer acababan comiendo la comida favorita de Feli, sólo por complacerlo─. ¡Pidamos una pizza! ¡O vayamos por hamburguesas! ¡Hay tantos McDonald's por aquí!

─Parecía buena idea eso de la comida rápida en un principio─ suspiró Alejandro, mirando su estómago con pesimismo─. Pero por culpa de eso tengo que ir todos los días a hacer ejercicio para bajar las pinches hamburguesas. Estúpido ranking de obesidad…

─No importa, mon ami, pachoncito luces delicioso─ coqueteó Francis, descaradamente.

─Que idiota─ lo insultó Lovino por mero reflejo, cambiando los canales de la televisión donde veía el final de un extraño programa de un tipo todo anciano haciéndola de niño que vivía en un barril, seguido por otro programa aún más extraño donde todos vestían de peluche. España, por su parte jaló a Francia de las orejas bien lejos de Alejandro.

─Alejado de mi hermano─ le dijo Antonio sonriendo amenazadoramente, adoptando su pose de padre/hermano sobre protector.

Alemania meneó la cabeza y respiró hondo, resignado a estar siempre entre naciones tan extrañas e insensatas que se desviaban del tema tan rápido.

─ ¿No estábamos hablando de la comida?─ preguntó Inglaterra─. Tal vez yo podría cocinar pescado y papas… o scones…

Todos enseguida menearon la cabeza frenéticamente, incluso Rusia.

─Eh… no te molestes, Arthur, yo preparé la comida, sería un mal anfitrión si no lo hiciera─ México trató de salvar la situación. Por mucha flojera que le diera, prefería estar seguro de que iba a vivir después de comer. Podría pedir una pizza, pero prefería no volver a caer en la tentación de la comida rápida─. ¿Qué les gustaría?

─ ¡Oh, oh, pasta! ¡Veee~!─volvió a insistir Italia del Norte.

─ ¿Por qué no dejamos que México-kun nos prepare algo de su casa? Yo podría ir por algo para beber─ sonrió Rusia, con cierta aura extraña que no terminaba de convencer a los demás.

─ ¡Trae refresco de cola!─ pidió Alfred agitando los brazo frenéticamente.

─Muy bien, Rusia irá por las bebidas─ aceptó Alejandro, aún no convencido del todo─. Pero tendré que ir al mercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas. ¿Sales?

─ ¡Te acompaño!─ exclamó Italia, ansioso por ver el mercado.

─Entonces Feli viene conmigo─ habló Alejandro, tomando una servilleta para las tortillas y dos bolsas de mandado─. Mientras pueden ver alguna telenovela o…

─ ¡Jugar videojuegos! ¡Guitar Hero! ¡Tan "hero" como yo!

Todos se giraron a ver a Alfred, que de la nada tenía una consola en las manos y se disponía a conectarla.

─ ¿Siempre cargas con eso…?─ fue la pregunta general.

─ ¿Pero qué crees que haces, bastardo?─ gritó Lovino, enfadado─ ¡Estaba viendo el programa de Ludovico y Federica! ¿Por qué no eres una nación normal?

Alejandro meneó la cabeza mientras salía con un muy contento Feliciano, decidido a no dejar que "mamá Lovino" viera tanta televisión.

***

Con Feliciano Vargas…

─ Veee~… Alejandro me pidió que comprara kilo y medio de tomate…─dijo Feliciano, cargando una bolsa para el mandado─. Dijo que yo mismo lo eligiera porque los que están buenos y bonitos los ponen al frente, y lo feo se queda atrás, que es lo que agarran… Me pregunto qué hará de comer…

El italiano se acercó a la verdulería, donde estaba atendiendo alguien muy parecido a…

─ ¿Alejandro-kun?─ preguntó confundido─. ¿También eres verdulero?

─ ¿Eh? No, me estás confundiendo─ lo corrigió el otro con cara de pocos amigos, dándose la vuelta, con un delantal extrañamente floreado─. Soy Alexis, Estado de México… ya nos conocíamos de antes ¿recuerdas?

─ ¿Veee~?

Una risa se escuchó al fondo de la verdulería, y de ahí salió un chico con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Alejandro y Alexis, pero él vestía de charro y con un delantal un poco más masculino. Su cara reflejaba afabilidad y sinceridad, y sus ojos y piel eran más claros que los del chico del delantal de flores. Alexis rodó los ojos.

─ ¡_Ira nomás_! Siempre te confunden con nuestro hermano el Ale, en serio no tienes personalidad, saaabe Dios por qué, ¿no, Ale dos?─ se burló el chico, retirándose el cabello castaño oscuro y acomodándolo atrás de su oreja, examinando a Feliciano y guiñándole un ojo. Italia lo miró con curiosidad.

─ ¿Quién eres?

Estado de México tuvo que contener su risa al ver el gesto ofendido de su hermano.

─ ¡Cómo! ¡Pero si ya nos habíamos visto antes! ¡Soy Jalisco! ¡Francisco González!

─ ¿Ah sí? ¡_Ciao_, Francisco-kun~!

─ ¿Qué va a llevar?─ preguntó Alexis, recordando de repente que estaban en una verdulería y habían más clientes que atender.

─ ¡Ah, kilo y medio de tomate por favor! Pero…─Feliciano se sintió avergonzado─ ¿Puedo escogerlos yo?

─Claro, al cliente lo que pida─ le volvió a guiñar un ojo Jalisco, con cierta coquetería.

Pasó un buen tiempo para que Feliciano pudiera llevarse el tomate, porque no lograba calcular el kilo y medio, hasta que Jalisco y Estado de México vinieron a ayudarle. Feliciano se fue muy satisfecho y se despidió efusivamente de los estados, cuyos nombres olvidó apenas salió de la tienda, dejando a un confundido Estado de México, y un soñador Jalisco, mirando el número telefónico y correo electrónico que le había dado el italiano.

─Ay, virgen, si fueras una linda tapatía la de cosas que te haría…

─ Oyes, Pancho… ¿no había dicho al principio que quería tomates?─ preguntó Estado de México, interrumpiendo las fantasías de Jalisco─. ¿Entonces por qué…?

─Calla, que tengo que agregar esto a mi agendaaa…

─Eres un idiota, "Lucy".

─ ¡Chinga a tu madre, Alexis! ¡Al menos yo no traigo un delantal gay!

***

─ ¡¿A esto le llamas tomate?!─ fue el grito de Alejandro que escucharon las naciones desde la cocina─. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer chilaquiles con jitomate? ¡Necesitaba tomates!

─ ¿Jitomate? ¿Qué especie de tomate es ese?─ escucharon la voz de Italia del Norte preguntarle a un seguramente muy encabronado México─. Porque los verduleros que se llamaban… ehm… bueno, ellos me enseñaron uno verde que creo que aún no había madurado.

Los demás medio escuchaban la discusión, aún demasiado absortos en un duelo de Guitar Hero entre Alfred e Ivan.

─ ¿Qué se supone que pelean esos dos?─ preguntó Alemania, cogiendo papas fritas del tazón, sin despegar los ojos del juego.

─Ah, es un choque cultural─ contestó Antonio restándole importancias─. Ya pasará, sufrí mucho de esos con mis ex colonias.

─Pederasta bastardo─ fue lo único que dijo Lovino, frunciendo el ceño, pero tan interesado en el juego que no le ponía atención.

─Hey Estados Unidos, ¿sabes que si pierdes serás uno con Rusia?─ le dijo alegremente Ivan, pensando macabramente:

"_Y cuando beban el inocente refresco que traje… estarán tan drogados que todos serán uno conmigo"_

***

**Notas (esta vez no históricas xD):**

**Inglaterra contra México:** Los dos tienen bellas historias, ¿no? Y con el carácter que se cargan es lógico que discutan por saber quién es superior. Alejandro hablando con el aire es una referencia a su superstición, sólo que el habla con personajes más macabros que los de Iggy (sus difuntos, la Llorona, el Nagual, el… ¿Chupacabras?)

**Lovino y la televisión**: Referencia a la barra cómica del Canal de las Estrellas, donde actualmente pasa "El Chavo del Ocho" y "La Familia " (Quien haya visto la Familia sabrá por qué lo de "¿Por qué no eres una nación normal?")

**La confusión de Feliciano:** Bueno, supongo que sabemos que en otros países llaman tomate al jitomate por alguna razón. No sé en otros estados de la república, pero por lo menos en el Estado de México sabemos que el jitomate es el rojo y el tomate o tomatillo el verde. Por eso Feliciano le lleva jitomates a Alejandro, porque él le pidió tomates, y para Italia, los tomates son rojos.

**Estado de México y Jalisco:** Porque los amo xD Además quería plasmar esa rivalidad (que no puedo entender) entre Jalisco y todo lo que tenga que ver con Distrito Federal ("haz patria y mata a un chilango" ¿a quién se le ocurrió eso? O_o) Y Estado de México tiene mucho que ver con él (¡incesto!) Además por alguna razón, he oído a tapatíos llamando a los de Edomex chilangos, por qué, no tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Será porque casi somos uno con DF xD?

**Jalisco/Lucy:** Nuestro querido Anda**lucía** Mexicana (apodo dado por España que servirá de burla de los demás estados, que lo llaman Lucy) ¿Verdad que es un amor? Lo puse todo coqueto porque de los tapatíos que conozco, todos son unos conquistadores empedernidos xD

**EXTRA:**

"_Hermandad Rota: Reflexión de…Puebla/Pura González"_

Ya pasó tiempo desde que nuestros hermanos se fueron con el señor Alfred, y no hay día en que no deje de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. No puedo evitar dejar de sentirme culpable, por no haber puesto resistencia a la invasión de Memelas y Alfred, me dejé convencer por lo que decía mi Iglesia… no me gustan las peleas y tengo el presentimiento de que estaré envuelta en otras en un futuro.

Debo confesar que yo era de la idea de que todos perteneciéramos al señor Alfred, unirnos con su familia. Hubiera sido muy lindo que Ale fuera uno solo con él y que hubieran hecho una gran boda, y de ver a Memo y al güero cariñosos con mi hermano y… ¡Oh! ¡Hablé de más!

Espero que nunca se enteren de que tengo una obsesión por ver hombres en estas situaciones. Al menos tengo un buen lugar para espiar a Roberto y Alexis.

**Notas:**

Las calladitas que se hacen las castas son las peorcitas, ¿no, Pura? Puse a Puebla toda fangirl porque en su estado se permitió la invasión norteamericana sin mayor resistencia debido a las ideas de anexión de México a Estados Unidos. Además, geográficamente tiene un lugar muy bueno para espiar a DF y Edomex (LOL).

Los extras sólo los haré de los que tuvieron un speaking rol en los tres capítulos de Hermandad Rota, excepto España, los dos Italias, México, Rusia e Inglaterra (osea: los gemelos Irlanda en un solo extra, Coahuila, Veracruz, Utah, Nevada, California, Nuevo México, Nuevo León, Estado de México, Distrito Federal, Arizona, Texas y Alfred, con pesadilla incluida para complacer a PanLee-san y su petición de Nuevo León x México y tortura para el Memo y Alfred =3). Pueden pedir al que más les guste para ver cuál será el siguiente extra ^^


	14. Miss Universo

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Miss Universo**

El pobre México iba escurriéndose entre la gente, esperando llegar con vida al avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa junto a su hermano, Jalisco, que no parecía tan avergonzado como él.

¡Sabía que terminarás ganando! ¡Te lo dije!- exclama Jalisco con una sonrisa triunfal-. Estaba segurísimo de que con mi buen ojo iba a lograr hacer que calificaras como el más bello.

Shhh, ya cállate- le chitó Alejandro jalándolo para que caminara más rápido-. ¡Quiero largarme lo más pronto posible!

Vaya que eres aburrido- suspiró Jalisco, guiñándoles el ojoa unas chicas que iban pasando por ahí-. Tendremos que festejarlo ¿no?

Alejandro suspiró y meneó la cabeza, llevándose a Jalisco lo más pronto posible a su vuelo. En serio no quería saber nada sobre ese premio.

Días después.

México estaba viendo las noticias sin que le dijeran nada nuevo: narcos, violencia, desempleo, lamentablemente nada nuevo. Estaba a punto de cambiarle de canal cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

¿Y ahora quién será? – se preguntó hastiado. Y abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con un alegre Jalisco.

Alejandro- tarareó con una corona y un paquete en las manos. Naturalmente recibió un portazo en las narices.

¡Deja de joder, Lucy!- exclamó apretándose el puente de la nariz-. Regrésate con todo y corona.

¡Hey, no me llames Lucy, soy Francisco!

Como sea sólo… vete ya

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio, y México estaba dispuesto a irse cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Jalisco.

¿Sólo una foto?

… ¿Y dejarás de molestarme?

¡Por supuesto!

México resopló y abrió la puerta con cautela. En cuanto vio la puerta abrirse, Francisco no perdió oportunidad y se lanzó encima del mexicano, que pronto se vio envuelto en la confusión mientras Jalisco se dedicaba a ponerle vestido, peluca, zapatillas y a maquillarlo.

¡Voilá!- exclamó cuando hubo acabado y le pasó a México un espejo-. ¡Mira nada más que mono! ¡No por nada ganaste como Miss Universo 2010!

Y no precisamente para festejar el bicentenario ¿eh?

Todo el mundo sabe que a México le gusta presumir las cosas que ha ganado. Pero este certamen de belleza lo ponía tan nervioso que no quería compartir eso con nadie más. Lo que no sabía era que al día siguiente Jalisco organizaría una fiesta invitando a todos los países para celebrarlo.

Lo extraño fue que a México se le vio mirándose en el espejo todo el tiempo después de varios meses.

Notas de la Autora:

¡ASDF! Perdón la tardanza, en serio *se arrodilla* Y sobre todo perdón por colgar algo tan corto, pero tiene una explicación: Se me hizo interesante subir ese dato del certamen Miss Universo 2010 (personalmente estoy en contra de que se realicen, pero bueno), y quería subirlo ahora que es noticia fresca. El siguiente capítulo que estaba estimado para esta semana hablará sobre el escuadrón 201.

Y otra cosa: les agradezco mucho sus reviews ;w; Ver tantos me han hecho tan feliz, gracias a ustedes ya vamos arriba de los 150 ;o; *hug masivo*

Notas del Capítulo:

-La aparición de Jalisco: Lo elegí a él porque la ganadora, Jimena Navarrete, es originaria de ese estado.

-La idea del capítulo: La verdad yo no estaba enterada de ese certamen hasta que en el foro rol "Hetalia New World", donde participo, me contó una chica, que por cierto tiene un fic de México estupendo, "Cielos que Lloran". ¡Muchas gracias, Cecy, si lees esto!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Aguiluchos mexicanos

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ok, péguenme, dispárenme, descuartícenme y lo que quieran, no tengo ni una excusa para justificar que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Mil disculpas, es culpa de los roles que me malacostumbran a ya no escribir un fic decente, y hasta pensé en suspender este. Pero ver tantos reviews y a las personas que me animan/amenazan (?) a continuar me hace pensar que no es justo para los que siguieron en fic, así que perdón ;/;U

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, que ya son 174, un número que en mis sueños pensé tener *llora gheimente* Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Gracias también a quienes favoritearon la historia y a todos los que me dieron zapes para que dejara de hacerme pato Uu

Sin más choro, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**Aguiluchos Mexicanos**

─Entonces Ale, quiero que vayas a la Base Randolph, allí te entrenarán a ti y a los demás para que unan al Escuadrón 201.

─ ¡Entendido, Don Camacho!

_Comienza la aventura aérea de México... o algo parecido._

_Parte Uno: Adiestramiento básico… y clases de Inglés._

─No sabía que la Base Randalf estuviera cerca de tu casa, Memo.

México caminaba por la base donde les entrenarían antes de mandarlos a la Guerra, en compañía de su ex hermano, William, el estado de Texas.

─Se llama Randolph, no Randalf─ lo corrigió Texas, inspeccionando la información que le había pasado Alfred acerca de la anexión de México a la guerra─ Me preocupas mucho, Alejandro, ¿en serio vas a unirte a esta guerra?

─Buenos, los _Achis_ hundieron mis barquitos, me deben esta─ declaró mientras se probaba su traje de aviador, encantado con las gafas─. Me veo a poca madre ¿no?

─Seh, te ves bien─ asintió William, poniendo los ojos en blanco─. Y se llaman Axis, no _Achis_.

─Sí, lo que sean.

─Bueno, como parte del entrenamiento para ti y tus 290 hombres les serán impartidas unas buenas clases de inglés─ decidió Texas, temiendo cada vez más por el pellejo de México y meneando la cabeza con pesar─. Muy bien, comenzaré a enseñarte algunas cosas básicas como…uhm… ¿qué sabes exactamente de inglés?

─Pues… los colores, algunos animales, saludos y despedidas… No güey…

─ ¿No güey? ¿Te refieres a No way?─le preguntó Texas, escribiéndolo en una hoja de papel.

─Eh… sí… eso…

─Vamos bien, supongo.

Semanas después…

─Y estos aviones se llaman _AT-6_─le explicó Texas, que aceptó hacerse cargo de los que él llamaba _"Aguiluchos Mexicanos"_ mientras Alfred se ocupaba de sus propias batallas. Más que por cualquier otra cosa, había aceptado ese trabajo para asegurarse de que México no hiciera alguna tontería y saliera herido, aún no estaba conforme con su entrada en la guerra.

─Yo los llamaré _Texan_, después de todo son de tu propiedad ¿no?─ sentenció Alejandro, subiéndose al avió, para desesperación de Texas.

─_Wait_, no creo que sea buena idea… ¿recuerdas los ejercicios de bombardeo en picada?

─Cómo no, si aún tengo las pinches cicatrices─ asintió México al recordar como se había precipitado contra la Sierra Comal. Menos mal era una nación, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto.

─Por eso mismo pienso que…

Sin escucharlo, Alejandro cerró la cabina del piloto y encendió el avión, comenzando a desplazarse en el suelo, tratando de despegar con brusquedad. Lo siguiente que supo Texas fue que el avión ya se había hecho mierda contra una pared.

─… Menos mal no era mi avión favorito.

_Fase 2: La entrada a la Guerra._

─Ten mucho cuidado con Japón─ decía William, mirando fijamente a México.

Se había decidido que Alejandro y su Escuadrón fueran al Pacífico a luchar contra el japonés, para pesar de Texas, que no estaba muy seguro de querer que él se fuera a luchar. Le hubiera gustado acompañar a México, pero quería estar seguro de vigilar que en su casa no se metieran, ni en la de sus hermanos.

─Estaré bien, Memo─ le aseguró Alejandro, subiendo a su _P-40 _junto a su escuadrón─. ¡Allá le va Pancho Pistolas, don Japón!

Texas miró como los aviones despegaban, deseándoles buena suerte. Suspiró y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano temblorosa se asió a su muñeca.

─Texas…

─… ¿Nuevo México?

─ ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

_2 de Mayo de 1945, Manila._

Tras el desembarco, México se fue a encontrar con el General Douglas MacArthur, que lo llevó a que viera los aviones que utilizarían durante la batalla.

─Ah… estos aviones son más chingones que los que he piloteado, sin ánimos de ofender a Memo.

─Así es, este es un modelo _P-47_─ le explicó MacArthur, que inspeccionaba los aviones junto a "El Charro" y Gaxiola.

─ Oh, hello!─ exclamó la voz de Alfred, que se acababa de reunir con ellos y parecía cansado─. ¡Viniste, Alejandro!

─Por supuesto, dije que te iba a ayudar ¿no, gringo?─ sonrió de lado México─. Sólo dime qué hacer y listo.

─Vamos a liberar a Filipinas─ dijo Alfred─. Espero que William te haya entrenado bien.

─ ¡No, güey!

─What?

─Quien comanda a las fuerzas japonesas es Tomoyohi Yamashita.

─ ¿Que quién llama a Chita?

─Debes tener cuidado si te encuentras con Yamashita o Kiku─ le dijo Estados Unidos con seriedad─. Si los encuentras no los enfrentes, espera a que alguien llegue a auxiliarte.

─Vamos, no seas pendejo, nosotros somos el súper campamento de Pancho Pistolas, gringo─ le restó importancia Alejandro, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, haciendo sentir culpable a Alfred.

─Uh… Ale, tienes que saber que… sobre tus barquitos…

─ ¡Es hora!─ dijo el capitán Gaxiola, tomando a México por los hombros─. Es hora de ir a combatir.

─ Ahí te ves, gringo─ dijo México subiendo al barco que lo llevaría a Manila

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Filipinas esperaba a que alguien la liberara. Ya se había enterado que había comenzado la liberación de las islas una por una, así que ya no debía faltar mucho. Pero no contaba con que un tipo cayera sobre ella.

─Ay…

─Auch, lo siento… ¿Fili?

─ ¿Eh?─ preguntó Filipinas─. Hablas español, no serás… ¿México?

─ ¡Claro que soy México! ¿Te olvidaste de tu carnal?─ exclamó contento, abrazándola.

─ ¿Por qué estás aquí?─ preguntó la chica morena, confundida─. ¿Y cómo caíste sobre mí?

─Ah, es que quedé atrapado en uno de esos ataques banzai de Japón─ se rió maliciosamente─. Eso seguramente le habrá dolido.

En otro lugar de la isla, un Japón mal herido estornudó.

─…

─TomaTomaToma

─… México-san ¿podría dejar de hacer eso? Ya Filipinas-san es libre.

─No, no quiero.

Tras la batalla que habían librado los dos en Manila México había seguido muy persistente en bombardear a Japón con sus piedras, atinándole siempre a "Okinawa" algo que a Japón ya lo comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas.

─Se lo pido por favor, México-san…

─Que no.

Japón suspiró con el ceño muy ligeramente fruncido. Seguramente no habría nada peor que ser bombardeado por un mexicano molesto… o eso creía él.

Notas:

-Aguiluchos Mexicanos: Como sabrán, tras el ataque de "Alemania" a los buques mexicanos, México entró a la Segunda Guerra Mundial a favor de los Aliados. Manuel Ávila Camacho decidió en junio de 1942 que enviarían a la Fuerza Aérea Expedicionaria Mexicana (FAEM), también conocido como Escuadrón 201, y por algunos llamados Aguiluchos Mexicanos.

-México y el inglés: Los hombres del Escuadrón 201 recibieron clases de inglés para entender el adiestramiento de los estadounidenses.

-Aparición de Texas y Nuevo México: La base Randolph, a donde fueron enviados a completar su adiestramiento, estaba cercana a San Antonio, Texas. Nuevo México aparece queriendo hablar con Texas como representación de los experimentos que comenzaban a hacerse en su hogar y que culminarían en la creación de la bomba atómica.

-Los accidentes de México en el entrenamiento: Dos hombres, Javier Martínez y Crisóforo Salido murieron en el entrenamiento, el primero tras estrellarse en la Sierra Comal y el segundo al estrellarse tras tratar de despegar.

-Filipinas: Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que en Filipinas aún seguían hablando español, fue una especie de "reencuentro cultural"

Aclaración: Solamente me basé en algunas cosas del Escuadrón 201 para el capítulo, nótese que no puse la participación total de México en la guerra o3ou

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic, y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;w; Me han hecho muy feliz~


	16. La Rosa de Guadalupe

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**¡NEE, NEE, MÉXICO-KUN!**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_An Axis Powers Hetalia FanFic_

**La Rosa de Guadalupe**

─ ¡Estoy hablando en serio bastardo, quiero ver La Familia Peluche!

─ ¡Pero que ahorita no pasa! Ya quitaron la barra cómica, puta madre

A cualquiera que preguntara la respuesta era: Sí, este es un día como cualquier otro en la casa de México. O al menos lo sería si no fuera por dos detallitos que resultaban ser representaciones de países: España y Romano, sus ¿Amorosos? … ¿Padres adoptivos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Colegas?

Como era lo habitual en las visitas que solían hacer, México les preparaba algo de comer, y después de que terminaban, los tres se iban a mirar la televisión, más que por otra cosa, por insistencia de Lovino, que estaba enamorado de cierto programa cómico de la televisión abierta de México. El parecido de Federica P. Luche con Lovino Vargas era mera coincidencia, obviamente. Cuál fue su decepción al ver que ya no estaba en la programación, y claro, él estúpido de Antonio y su hermano/hijo/lo que fuera tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

─Alejandro, no le hables así a Lovi~

─ ¡Cállate, no me digas así bastardo!─ le espetó el italiano soltando mil maldiciones.

A veces México se preguntaba de donde había aprendido palabrotas… Y luego miraba al italiano y entendía.

─Pues miren, no está La Familia Peluche, pero ya casi empieza La Rosa de Guadalupe ¿no quieren verla?

Antonio se echó a reír, y Lovino arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

─ ¿Qué rayos es eso de La Rosa de Guadalupe?

─Es un programa que habla sobre mi Santa Patrona─ le contestó Alejandro rascándose la nuca─. La que está ahí… en el altar.

Lovino miró hacia donde le indicaba México y vio sobre el altar improvisado que había erigido la nación americana a una virgen morena, algo distinta a todas las advocaciones que había visto antes sobre María.

─Bueno, veamos tu estúpida telenovela a falta de Federica P. Luche.

Una hora después. Cuando terminó Lovino miró con odio a México.

─ ¿Qué clase de estúpido programa es este?

Vamos, para Lovino había sido un asco: Para empezar la historia era una tontería, los efectos del ventilador en el cabello, muy extraños, y las actuaciones más que pésimas, ni siquiera había entendido eso de que: "Estaba del uno". ¿Cómo era que eso se mantenía al aire? No podía entenderlo, y mucho menos podía entender por qué España no dejaba de reír.

─Lo siento, por la rosa me acordé de aquella vez…─ dijo Antonio con lágrimas de la risa─. Creí que todo había sido un mal chiste de Alejandro y Juan Diego, pero…

─ ¡Habla claro, maldición!

México rodó los ojos sonriendo y Antonio asintió.

─Bueno, hace muchos años de eso…

_**Flash Back**_

_Diciembre de 1531. Nueva España._

Alejandro estaba acompañando a un amigo nuevo que había hecho, Juan Diego, un hombre al que España le tenía aprecio por ser tan piadoso y haberse convertido a su religión extraña. Y para variar, los dos iban hacia el catequismo de la mismísima ciudad.

Hacía apenas diez años desde que había terminado a cargo de España tras la desaparición de Azteca. No terminaba de comprender que era lo que había pasado exactamente en la tierra que era su hogar, lo único que sabía era que desde ahora era Nueva España, un virreinato de España, y que muchas cosas que antes daba por sentadas, ahora no eran correctas, como por ejemplo, su religión politeísta. Aún era pequeño, de hecho, apenas y aparentaba unos seis años, y había muchas cosas que había olvidado, así como muchas que tenía que aprender.

Como por ejemplo, que a los que protegía Azteca, Tlaxcala, Texcoco, Maya y otros de los que antes cuidaban de él, ahora fueran tratados de manera diferente, aunque claro, los caciques y nobles seguían teniendo privilegios.

─ ¿Crees que llueva, Juan?─ preguntó Alejandro mirando el cielo. Tal vez Tláloc mandaría lluvia, y meneó la cabeza frenéticamente al ocurrírsele que España lo regañaría por creer en esas cosas─ ¿Juan?

Alejandro miró a Juanito, que estaba como embobado. ¿Y ahora qué se traía este?

─Oyes, Juanito… pélame…

─'Pérate, me habla la señora…

─ ¿Cuál señora, Juan…?─ cuando vio a aquella magnífica mujer, Alejandro soltó todo lo que venía cargando por la impresión.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, los dos se apresuraron a contarle a Antonio y al obispo Juan de Zumárraga lo que habían visto y lo que les había dicho aquella advocación, y lo más increíble era que había sido en náhuatl. Lamentablemente no les creyeron.

─Venga, Nueva España, vamos a que te siga dando tus lecciones del castellano. Ven tú también, Juan Diego─ exclamó alegremente España, que parecía de buen humor el día de hoy. A veces a Alejandro le asustaba mucho cuando estaba enfadado, porque entonces era… temible. Algo que no quisiera estar recordando aunque le esperaban muchos años más de ese trato y actitudes bipolares del español.

Alejandro lo siguió enfurruñado y molesto con España por no haberle creído cuando en serio estaba diciendo la verdad. Fue así como comenzaron las divagaciones de Juanito y Alejandro.

Al día siguiente los chicos relataron la misma historia a España, que ya comenzaba a hartarse de que le estuvieran diciendo lo mismo. Pero el acabose llegó un lunes, cuando presenció una de las cosas más extraordinarias de su vida.

─ ¡ANTOOOOOOOOOONIOOOOOO!

España y el obispo Zumárraga se taparon los oídos ante tremendo gritó que pegó el pequeño Nueva España, que venía acompañado de su amigo Juan Diego, los dos con rosas blancas en las manos.

─ ¡Miren lo que la señora nos mandó!─ dijo Juan Diego con una sonrisa, dándoles las rosas blancas de Castilla.

─Ella nos las dio, mamá Antonio─ dijo Nueva España tirando de su manga.

─Vamos, Alejandro, ya te he dicho que soy tu hermano, no mamá─ sonrió nervioso el español─. Y creí que habíamos hablado sobre eso de decir mentiras.

─ ¡Pero si eres la Madre Patria! ¡Y no es una mentira!─ se enfadó el niño─. ¡Enséñale, Juan!

Juan Diego asintió, quitándose la manta blanca que portaba para mostrarla ante los atónitos ojos de España y Zumárraga, que vieron aparecer a una virgen morena de manto radiante y ojos misteriosos que encerraban un secreto que más tarde causarían una gran expectación e incredulidad entre estudiosos, escépticos y creyentes. Alejandro sonrió satisfecho por tener la razón, mientras el obispo Zumárraga examinaba maravillado la milagrosa pintura.

─Te dije que era verdad, mamá España.

─Hermano─ lo corrigió España, cargando al pequeño─. ¿No te gustaría ir a comer algo, Nueva Yo?

Alejandro asintió sonriendo, diciendo que también quería dibujar, y lo único que pudo decir España fue algo que sonó a "Fusosososo"

─Y después clases de castellano de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡Nooooooo! ¡Un descanso!

Desde ese momento Nueva España se volvió especialmente devoto a esa imagen.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Las tres naciones se miraron fijamente en silencio tras la historia, un silencio bastante… incómodo, principalmente porque se notaba a leguas que Romano tenía puntos que expresar, o algo así.

─ ¡¿A quién quieren hacerle tragar su historia?

─Ay jefa… Ya sabía yo que te nos ibas a poner al pedo.

─Jeje, no te enojes, Romano, eso fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo… Puede que lo hayamos modificado un poco.

─Si con un poco te refieres a que sólo dicen disparates estoy de acuerdo, che palle─ Ya suficiente era que Vaticano a veces dijera e hiciera cosas extrañas. Cierto que le gustaba su religión, pero a veces pensaba que era demasiado disparatada. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿No había sido Vaticano el que había canonizado a un tal Juan Diego?

─Vamos, ya párenle a sus broncas, traeré el postre, ¿sí?─ dijo México retirándose a la cocina para dejar a los amigos/amantes/novios/esposo/lo que fueran…

Mientras traía las palanquetas y el chocolate caliente miró a una imagen de la virgen en su cocina, más pequeña que la que estaba en la Basílica, pero no por eso menos especial. Se quedó un buen rato observándola hasta que rompió a reír.

─Chale, ya, ya sé que la cago con tu novela, pero sigues siendo mi jefecita consentida.

Sonrió un instante más antes de parpadear confundido. Casi pudo jurar que la virgen lo miraba y no se acordaba de esa rosa blanca que estaba en altar. Meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

─Creo que ya debería de fumar esas mierdas.

Se encogió de hombros y llevó las tazas de chocolate y las palanquetas (Ignorando las quejas del italiano respecto al dulce hecho de cacahuate y miel) a sus invitados.

─ ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo en la cocina?─ preguntó un sonriente español, lamentando que no hubiera churros para acompañar su chocolate caliente.

─ ¿Eh? Nada, nada… Por un momento creí que una rosa se me había aparecido.

─Debe ser por la telenovela─ comentó Antonio sin darle importancia─ ¡O has estado fumando mariguana!

─ Madres, tal vez sí… Debería dejar de fumar esas mierdas. Pero son demasiado buenas como para hacerlo.

─ ¡Lo que deberías hacer es volver a transmitir La Familia Peluche, bastardo del taco!

─ ¡Puta madre, que te calles ya! ¡Consíguete los chingados DVD 's!─ explotó México─ ¡Te voy a echar a un narco! ¡Y lanzarte un Fua!

─ ¡¿Qué mierda es eso? ¡No te metas conmigo o te las verás con la mafia italiana! Capito?

España simplemente suspiró. A veces no entendía cómo podían hablar de cosas así después de haber estado hablando tan serenamente sobre ese recuerdo respecto a la Virgen que ahora le parecía tan lejano y cercano a la vez…

O solamente no entendía porque era tan masoquista como para seguir juntándose con ellos.

**Notas del Fic:**

La virgen Morena/Virgen de Tepeyac/Virgen de Guadalupe: Es una de las advocaciones de la Virgen María, y sin duda es la más representativa de México, tanto así que cada 12 de diciembre miles de peregrinos se dan cita en la Basílica de Guadalupe para visitarla. Hay varios estudios históricos y antropológicos respecto a ella (El guadalupanismo), al ser una figura tan emblemática para el pueblo mexicano sin importar la condición social. Lo que hice en este fic no fue ni un arañazo a todo lo que representa esta advocación para nuestra gente,

Juan Diego: Este fue el indio de origen chichimeca que, según la tradición del documento Nican mopohua que a su vez es un fragmento del Huey Tlamahuizoltica (ambos en lengua náhuatl) fue a quien se le apareció la Virgen en el Tepeyac mientras se dirigía al catequismo que se impartiría. Le fueron presentados los milagros tales como las legendarias rosas blancas de Castilla, y, claro está, la imagen de la Virgen en su manta de fibras de maguey. Actualmente ha sido canonizado.

España y Nueva España: En una parte describí que España tendía a actuar bipolar con Nueva España. Lo puse porque, a pesar de que tuvieron un trato duro con los residentes nativos, no fue del todo malo, pues permitió en muchos aspectos el mestizaje, cosa que, por ejemplo, no se permitía en las colonias inglesas. Además, aunque es cierto que muchos indígenas fueron exterminados, hay que recordar que la principal causa de sus decesos fueron por enfermedades traídas desde Europa. La imagen del indio mártir no es del todo correcta, estudios históricos y de historiografía demuestran que a muchos de los caciques y nobles les respetaron sus privilegios. Los intereses eran pues: Las riquezas que pudieran explotar de aquí, a pesar de la frustración por no hallar el oro que esperaban, establecer la religión católica como la única, y difundir el idioma de Castilla por razones políticas.

Además, una conquista es una conquista aquí y en China, no es justificación a España, pero tampoco es cuestión de echarle tierra. Simplemente es como yo concibo su relación.

Juan de Zumárraga: Fue el primer obispo mexicano y posteriormente arzobispo, quien fue uno de los personajes de la historia de la aparición de la Guadalupana. También fundó la Real y Pontificia Universidad de México, que hoy en día es la UNAM.

El misterio de la imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe: Hoy en día se siguen haciendo estudios sobre ella, debido a que los pigmentos de la pintura no son minerales, animales o vegetales, además de que está demasiado bien conservada para tener casi 500 años de antigüedad, lo normal sería que la pintura se fuera desvaneciendo. Además, se ha descubierto que en los ojos de la virgen están pintados todos los que participaron en el milagro, según lo que narra el Nican mopohua. Lo misterioso del asunto es que el tamaño del ojo es demasiado pequeño como para que hayan podido ser pintados a mano, es prácticamente imposible.

Son otros factores más que hacen aún más misteriosa la imagen, como que la tela no tenga ningún conservador, o que haya durado tanto estando hecha de fibras de maguey. O que no haya trazos previos en la pintura, que fue realizada directamente.

Narcos y mafia italiana: Esto lo puse solamente porque me pareció interesante. Las mafias italianas y las mafias mexicanas están entre las 10 más peligrosas del mundo, y aunque los cárteles de droga mexicanos aún no desbancan a la Cosa Nostra, ya está demostrado que se han vuelto más peligrosas que los cárteles de droga colombianos debido a que los cárteles mexicanos son cada vez más crudos en sus acciones y asesinatos. Si no mal recuerdo, hoy en día están en el 4° puesto respecto a delincuencia organizada (Y mejor ni hablemos de la desorganizada (?))

Este tema del narco y la narcoguerra tal vez lo trate en el siguiente capítulo, esta vez con estadísticas.

Fua: Esto lo puse por mamona (?) Porque ¿Quién no conoce el Fua? Si buscan en internet encontrarán este video que los enseñará a sacar el carácter del estómago, a dar el extra –cueck-

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok, puedo disculparme las veces que quieran, aun que sé que no tengo justificación –Cara de la Maldita Lisiada- Aún así, quiero agradecerles a todas esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review. Ya he llegado a los 201, y sinceramente estoy muy contenta. Me sorprende que lo que empecé como una manera de distraerme haya tenido buena aceptación, de verdad gracias.

Perdonen si el capítulo es decepcionante, pero me di cuenta que no he tratado absolutamente nada sobre la religión, y quise hacer esto.

No prometo actualizar más rápido, pero si que voy a tratar de no tardar meses Uu Gracias por leer, y si me dejan review se los agradeceré infinitamente.

¡Hasta el siguiente!


	17. Aviso

**DESCONTINUADO. IN HIATUS.**

…

…

Al menos por el momento (?) No descarto la posibilidad de volver al fic porque es por mucho en el que más apoyo he recibido de mis fics y agradezco mucho el ánimo que me han dado todos quienes me dan dejado review y han seguido mi historia. En verdad muchas gracias~

Ahora bien, a lo mejor se preguntarán por qué dejé el fic, si no les invito a volver la página (?) Verán, la escuela me absorbe demasiado y para mí es algo muy importante sacar buenas calificaciones. Sí, soy una jodida nerd.

Otra razón es que el fandom de South Park me vuelve a parecer atractivo y sexy~ 1313. Aunque no sé si escribir fics de la serie de nuevo, por la misma falta de tiempo, deseo volver.

Pero creo que la principal es que… bueno, ya no siento la misma pasión por el fic que antes. Y para ser sinceros también he estado perdiendo poco a poco el interés en el fandom de Hetalia. De un tiempo acá he visto demasiada intolerancia y bashing entre las chicas dentro del fandom y eso me ha estado desanimando un poco. Afortunadamente el fic no ha sido atacado (O al menos no que me entere, que si llego a hacerlo me los cargo, cabrones (?) Ok no) pero me desilusiona un poco la situación. Deja mucho que pensar que exista tanta intolerancia.

Por el momento me quiero centrar en la escuela, tengan paciencia, no estoy diciendo adiós al fic, pero seguramente ya habían notado que actualizaba con demasiada irregularidad y largos intervalos de tiempo, lo cual es una falta de respeto para los lectores, además de que cada vez sentía más cortada mi forma de escritura.

Lo menos que puedo hacer es avisar de esta decisión temporal, y sobre todo agradecerles su paciencia, agradecerles que me hayan leído, han sido unas personas maravillosas conmigo, jamás creí pasar de 100 reviews en algún fic y gracias ustedes incluso llegué a los 228, eso me hace muy feliz. Una disculpa enorme por esta otra falta de respeto que es dejarlos colgados por tiempo indefinido.

Si quieren pueden dejar ahora mensajes de odio o ignorarme epicamente~ No es un adiós si no un hasta luego -pukerainbows- Volveré con el fic de México en cuanto esté menos gay, hasta entonces nos vemos

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
